


Volver a Empezar

by Aurora_Execution



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Infidelity, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 36,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25432918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_Execution/pseuds/Aurora_Execution
Summary: Después de una traición. Después del dolor y la humillación ¿Qué queda? Tan sólo volver a empezar.
Relationships: Aquarius Camus/Leo Aiolia, Aquarius Camus/Scorpio Milo, Gemini Saga/Sagittarius Aiolos
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Este fanfic es uno de mis favoritos de esos viejitos y feos que tengo. Lo he corregido para darle un poco más de coherencia, cuando lo escribí, allá por el 2014, todavía no tenia muy pulido mis headcanons pero de igual maner le tengo cariño.  
> Espero sinceramente que disfruten de la lectura.
> 
> Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Masami Kurumada.

La Guerra concluyó. La victoria era suya; de todos. De la humanidad. Athena eleva su báculo sellando así el alma inmortal del Dios del Inframundo.

Hades descansará desde ese momento dentro de su espada.

La bruma creada por los escombros de su Templo se esparce por los Campo Elíseos convirtiendo el paraíso idílico en algo más parecido a lo que en él se vivió; algo más terrenal, solo dura unos minutos, cuando el polvo se disipa, deja ver a una exhausta Saori de rodillas. Su mente y alma resuenan mutuamente agradecidas. «Ganamos» repite nuevamente. Saben las guerras que la victoria se la lleva el suelo. Saben que en el campo volverá a crecer vegetación. Que las flores nacerán alimentadas de sangre, mas sin embargo, le darán gracias al sol. Y que a pesar de las ruinas y desolación, la divinidad retomara su labor. Los Campos Elíseos volverán a resplandecer de serenidad. La música hará danzar a sus ninfas nuevamente y Perséfone, bella y adorada entre ellas, tomará el lugar de su esposo para gobernar. Después de todo la muerte es algo que no se puede evitar, los humanos seguirán pereciendo, quizá no por guerras, pero las enfermedades y el tiempo en un cuerpo de carne, los hará sucumbir. Ella deberá elevar su voz hacia las nuevas generaciones de espectros y guiarlos hacia un renacer. Athena tiene fe que desde ahora el Inframundo no será una pérdida de fe para aquellas almas que transiten en él.

Saori regresa a la Tierra que poco a poco volvía a su cauce habitual. Los humanos ajenos a la cruenta batalla, miraron al cielo mas un suspiro aliviado los acompañó. El Santuario la aguardaba, camina por sus ruinas junto a los Santos de Bronce, aquellos cuyo valor acompañó su victoria. Seiya, débil por las heridas, camina con ayuda de Shiryu, era realmente reconfortante verlo de pie, recuperado de la herida hecha por la espada de Hades gracias a su sangre. En el Santuario aguardan los pocos Caballeros que aún seguían con vida, felices de ver a su Diosa sana y salva.

Saori observa desde el Coliseo al Santuario que se elevaba ante sus ojos; destruido y desolado. Una lágrima recorre su rostro, aprieta con fuerza su báculo y regresa su vista a sus Santos sobrevivientes.

Demasiadas vidas se perdieron, demasiadas. Todos jóvenes, todos fuertes y valientes.

—Ellos regresarán… —murmura.

Athena subió al Olimpo a reclamar lo que le habían arrebatado; la vida de sus Santos de Oro y Plata.

Los de segundo rango en jerarquía regresaron cerca del mes cumplido, del periodo posguerra. Argol y compañía juraron lealtad y fidelidad, encaminándose a la tarea de reconstrucción de todo el territorio que comprendía los alrededores del Santuario, donde ellos vivían.

Hyoga, Seiya y los demás Bronceados estaban ansiosos por saber sí los héroes en la pasada batalla— _así lo pensaban_ —revivirían.

El deseo de todos se cumplió. Pasado poco más de cuatro meses Athena volvió a descender a su Santuario, y catorce luces volvieron a brillar. Una por cada Templo, salvo en Géminis que brillaron dos y la última en la cámara del Patriarca.

El Santuario volvía a vivir.

* * *

Casi cuatro años han transcurrido de aquel día y después de volver a pasar por algunas etapas de adaptación y remordimientos, la vida en el Santuario pasó a ser tal cual lo era antes de toda Guerra. Salvo por algunas diferencias, esas que no tienen que ver con batallas y Armaduras, sino más bien, con sentimientos y deseos.

Hubo una boda, fue algo inaudito y harta celebrada ya que era la primera que se efectuaba dentro del Santuario. Afrodita y DeathMask dieron el sí ante Shion y Athena, comenzando con una nueva etapa en sus vidas que cambiaría radicalmente unos meses más tarde cuando desde el cielo una extraña luz brilló brevemente y el llanto de un niño se sintió en la quietud de la noche. Afrodita, que realizaba sus tareas de vigilancia, lo halló. El niño, rubio de ojos rubíes, había sido abandonado en una canasta cerca del Santuario. Afrodita supo inmediatamente que había llegado para convertirse en su heredero, el sueco junto a Death no dudaron en adoptarlo. Y el pequeño Filippo se convirtió la adoración de toda la Orden, Diosa incluida.

Las amistades se volvieron más férreas y Shura, incentivado por las acciones de sus dos amigos más cercanos, no tardó en hacerle saber a Marín sus sentimientos, la Amazona gustosa correspondió, formando una de las parejas más estables, de las recientes.

Quien la tuvo un tanto difícil fue Aioros, el amor que guardaba desde siempre a su mejor amigo y verdugo, no había desaparecido ni disminuido, pero el geminiano le esquivaba todavía avergonzado por sus acciones. Había otro obstáculo por el cual Saga no se permitía ceder; él ya contaba con casi veintinueve años y el joven arquero había muerto a los catorce. Saga lo amaba ¡vaya que sí! Su corazón ardía y lloraba por volverlo a abrazar, pero era un niño y no podía hacerle algo así, demasiado había sufrido Aioros por su culpa. Fue el mismísimo Zeus quien intervino ante ellos, confesando que a Aioros se le había adelantado su reloj biológico para contar con la edad correspondiente, o sea, veintiocho años. Lamentablemente se había perdido un gran periodo de su vida, pero al de Sagitario no le importaba y Saga suspiró aliviado esa mañana cuando lo besó.

Y entre todos, hubo alguien que se adelantó a lo que todos daban por hecho. Sorprendiendo a los demás, por ser él, quien se declarase.

Camus de Acuario volvió a su vida de Santo por algún tiempo, teniendo las amistades de siempre y el respeto de todos. Pero él quería ser más que Camus de Acuario, el mago de los hielos y maestro de Hyoga e Isaak. Camus quería ser mucho más… o quería dejar de ser.

Su mejor amigo, compañero de armas, hermano y por quien albergaba sentimientos más allá de todos esos. Fue Camus quien tragándose orgullo y frialdad, se plantó frente al imponente Escorpión y le declaró su amor. Milo no tuvo más que mostrarle su enorme sonrisa y un arrebatado beso, no había nada entre el cielo y el infierno que el griego adorara más. Él lo amaba desde que lo había visto por primera vez.

Y todo aquello sucedió durante los primeros años de paz.

* * *

Inalterable en la inmensidad. Fuera del tiempo, el Santuario y aquellas aldeas que pululaban a su alrededor siempre conservaron su misticismo, aquella presencia arcaica que lo distinguía del resto del moderno mundo. No es que les faltaran comodidades, ni tampoco les sobraba. ¡Claro que tenían electricidad! Incluso y por insistencia de los más jóvenes, habían incorporado aquello de la televisión satelital e internet. Por fuera podría mantener su fachada, pero por dentro el Santuario poco a poco se modernizaba y se adaptaba a la época de paz.

Camus no era muy interesado por esas cosas. Si miraba esporádicamente la televisión, en especial cuando daban algún documental que le interesaba o alguna de las películas que gustaban de mirar con Milo. Tampoco usaba mucho el internet, pero debía consentir que era muy útil a la hora de comunicarse con sus ya adultos alumnos. Nunca, jamás admitirá que para él, siempre serán sus pequeños niños. Por lo que el día que Milo le entregó el aparato rectangular de color negro, se lo devolvió ¿Para que necesitaba él un celular?

Milo insistió, describiendo con su característico ímpetu los beneficios de tener un celular, de lo cómodo y útil y claro, de lo barato que lo consiguió— ¡es un precio de dos por uno Camus, no podemos desaprovecharlo!—Tenía un punto, debió aceptar. Y el hecho de que los mantendría comunicados cuando alguno partiera a una misión terminó por convencerlo. No iba a ser tan ingrato, después de todo siempre terminaba aceptando las ocurrencias «inofensivas» de su pareja—la _mayoría_ por hartazgo—. Camus amaba la dicha de tener la habilidad de comunicarse a través del cosmos, siempre a la vieja usanza, pero que remedio.

Todo venía perfecto…

* * *

Aprieta los parpados y un quejido se escapa de sus labios resecos—y una mierda—Milo se había despertado con una cruda que no daba crédito. Con un poco de esfuerzo se incorpora de su cama con un malestar en todo su cuerpo, uno incluso más grande que cualquiera que haya experimentado. La noche anterior había salido con Kanon a un bar donde se dedicaron a beber hasta altas horas. Estúpidas competencias de machos. Últimamente esas salidas se hacían muy constantes, Camus no era el típico novio controlador y desconfiado pero la frecuencia con que Milo prefería a Kanon por sobre él estaba comenzando a molestarlo en demasía. Y Milo no era ningún tonto, se daba cuenta de ello, por lo que para evitar la pelea prefirió dormir en su Templo solo. Milo espera unos minutos hasta que el malestar disminuye solo entonces se da ánimos para tomar una ducha fría, planeando vestirse rápido para dirigirse al Templo de su novio y sorprenderlo con el desayuno.

Llega sin muchos contratiempos a la casa de Acuario, dirigiéndose directamente a la cocina de Camus listo a preparar un suculento desayuno para los dos, sabía que Camus no tardaría en despertar. A pesar de ser domingo, el pelirrojo no era de dormir hasta tarde, quería comenzar bien el día, quizá disculparse por sus reiterados desplantes y hacerle el amor. Siempre hacerle el amor.

Dentro de la habitación y con el aroma de Milo inundando su estancia, Camus se niega a entrar en pánico. A creer que sus sentimientos podrían aprisionarlo dentro de una burbuja a punto de estallar. Él no era así.

Menuda mentira.

Se encuentra sentado al borde de su cama. Hacía unos minutos que había despertado debido al sonido de su celular que avisaba la entrada de un mensaje. Pensando que era, o su novio o alguno de sus alumnos, tomó el aparato y leyó. Camus sabe que el tiempo no se iba a detener, pero la sensación era la contraria. Escapa de toda lógica, porque para él el tiempo estaba suspendido en una incertidumbre amarga— _cálmate, respira e intenta procesar lo que leíste. Debe tratarse de un error ¿no? Debe serlo…_ —toma unas bocanadas de aire y cierra sus ojos por un instante.

Observa el mensaje nuevamente;

_«Milo, disfruté mucho volver a verte anoche ¡ya te había extrañado encanto! espero se vuelva a repetir. Llámame, volveremos a pasarla bien ;) Un beso Selena»_

Al francés no le cupieron dudas; su pareja lo había engañado pero, ¿por qué ese mensaje había llegado a su celular? Una sonrisa desganada acompaña a una lágrima que difícilmente puede evitar. Tanto su número como el de Milo eran lo que se llama gemelos comparten los mismos dígitos salvo por el último. Realmente absurdo e irónico. Y que patética la situación, Milo le había entregado a su amante el número de su pareja. Le apretó el pecho, Camus vuelve a buscar calma en su respiración pero siente como en su interior los pedazos de su fortaleza, aquella que ha construido al lado del griego, caen una a una dentro de un agujero que le revuelve el estómago. Necesita llorar, quiere hacerlo pero antes, y con más ahínco, necesita de Milo una explicación.

Se dirige a la cocina, con el alma en un hilo.

Los cabellos rubios, un tanto oscurecidos por la humedad de la ducha, fue lo primero que observa. Camus sabe que perderá ante su pareja, porque es el único que conoce realmente su blando cascaron. Y así lo comprueba cuando los ojos azules y bellísimos de Milo lo observan con ese brillo característico. Se siente desvanecer. Milo amaga una sonrisa.

— ¿Te divertiste anoche?— dice descompuesto.

— ¡Claro! Es una pena que no hayas querido venir con nosotros—decide ignorar la extraña mirada del francés y camina los pasos que los separan. Camus siente que hay un abismo y su cuerpo entero se tensa cuando los fornidos brazos le rodean la cintura— ¿Cómo despertaste? Yo me sentía solo y vine a darte una sorpresita, te preparé el desayuno—y aquella sonrisa endemoniada aparece iluminando su rostro cuando intenta besarlo. Camus siente a sus ojos arder pero en vez de llorar frunce el ceño sin corresponder del todo el beso. Una arcada nauseabunda le baila en el estómago.

— ¿Dónde fuiste anoche?—sabe que suena desesperado mientras lo observa con el rostro pálido y descompuesto. Milo lo nota y algo dentro de él también comienza a descomponerlo.

—Al bar de siempre ¿Sucede algo? Estas más pálido de lo normal, tienes el semblante enfermo—una risa soez casi inaudible se escapa de los labios del francés.

—Me siento enfermo…—confiesa mientras las fuerzas lo abandonan al perder el equilibrio. No cae al suelo y se percata de que Milo no lo ha soltado aún. El rostro del griego se torna preocupado mientras intenta ayudarlo a sentare pero Camus se lo impide.

— ¿Camus que tienes?—le pregunta aterrado—llamaré al médico.

—No, no es necesario. No necesito un médico Milo, solo quiero una respuesta.

—No me gusta que hables así Camus, ¿dime ahora qué sucede?—Milo frunce el ceño al tiempo que la primera lágrima se escurre de los imposibles ojos azules del francés. Ambos quedan varados en una inquietud pasmosa al instante en que de los labios de Camus sale la pregunta;

— ¿Quién es Selena?—dice al fin, con la poca voluntad que le queda.

Silencio.

—Milo…

—No lo sé, Camus ¿Por qué preguntas?—observa al hombre harto conocido, sin embargo siente que aquel sujeto no es su Milo. Un hombre extraño, capaz de mirarle a los ojos y mentirle y lo sabe porque el color ha escapado de su piel.

—Te haré una sola pregunta Milo, y da por seguro que de tu respuesta depende nuestro futuro. Tú no puedes mentirme.

—Camus…

— ¿Me engañas con otra persona?

Ya no hubo más palabras. El Templo de Acuario se sumió en penumbras, dudas y certezas mudas, ya que el silencio es lo más sensato cuando las palabras solo buscan devastar. Camus había muerto, había experimentado el rigor de los enemigos, el sabor de la derrota. La tortura de la deshonra. Había crecido junto a un maestro que no le demostró más que severidad e indiferencia. Conocía el amor gracias a sus padres, a sus compañeros. Alumnos. Diosa… Milo. Mas sin embargo, siempre imperó en él la frialdad de saberse estoico ante las emociones que doblegan al común de la gente. Nunca pensó que podía doler tanto.

—Camus, yo…

Milo no supo que decir. Observó los ojos de Camus. Ese azul profundo tan oscuro y sereno como la más limpia de las noches. El francés, permanecía de pie a unos pasos de distancia, sus brazos caían pesados a sus costados, el flequillo le daba un aspecto por primera vez sombrío, pero aquel rostro se mantenía imperturbable, tal vez, sus cejas, sus bellas y bífidas cejas un tanto encorvadas.

—Sabes dónde queda la salida…—dice. Quiere huir pero su cuerpo permanece inerte donde está negándose a moverse, amenazando con desplomarse a cada segundo.

—Camus, yo…

—Siempre has tenido una respuesta para todo, siempre has sabido qué decirme para hacerme sentir bien y ahora cuando más lo necesito ¿no puedes? dime que la tienes—Milo sintió que aquellas palabras le atravesaban el pecho. No dijo nada—Puedes irte Milo, tal vez los años desgastaron nuestra relación sin darme cuenta—su voz sonaba derrotada, sumamente triste.—No obstante pensé que la confianza que había entre ambos era infinita, tanto como para poder plantear estas dudas—Camus sonríe y llora al mismo momento que de su garganta se escapa un quejido atorado—dime por favor que es mentira, te creeré.

Milo niega sin poder hablar, cerrando sus ojos repletos de lágrimas.

—Sal de mi Templo.

Iba a perder. Camus aprieta sus puños humillado, sabiendo que no había batalla cuando su derrota ya está marcada. El dolor es tal que le quema por dentro. Y vuelve a saborear la amarga revelación de que a pesar de las muchas batallas, de los años y experiencias vividas, no conocía a Milo. En lo absoluto. Malditas lágrimas, maldita debilidad.

Lloró como nunca en su vida se lo permitió.

Milo retrocede un paso. Siente como cada célula de su ser cae tal si fueran escombros, todo conocimiento de lo que lo rodeaba se revuelve en un batiburrillo de desazón y culpa, mientras el llanto de Camus lo golpea como si miles de cuchillos le atravesaran el cuerpo ¿Qué había hecho?

—

El mundo sigue su cauce. El Santuario no es ajeno a ello, todavía ignorantes de la tormenta cernida sobre el onceavo Templo. Es domingo, aquellos Santos que no cumplían sus obligaciones de patrullaje podían disfrutar de una mañana tranquila. Una mañana de descanso. Descanso que se vio alterado por el fuerte y turbado cosmos de Camus.

Aioria se encontraba en su Templo con su hermano y Saga. La pareja había ido a desayunar con el León, cuando sintieron el estallido.

— ¡Camus!— Aioria se incorpora de su asiento alarmado— ¿Qué habrá sucedido?

—Conociéndolo, seguramente estará congelando a Milo, regresó muy ebrio, por lo que me dijo Kanon—Saga mira serio en dirección a su Templo. Kanon suele ser un dolor de cabeza, Aioros lo observa y luego a su hermano.

—No, algo sucedió—insiste—su cosmos se siente raro, como perturbado, como…

—Triste—Aioros termina la frase un tanto inquieto.

—Debemos ir, comprobar que se encuentre bien—Aioria ya estaba de camino a la salida de su Templo pero fue detenido por el gemelo.

— ¡Espera Aioria! Si es algún tipo de problema entre la pareja, no podemos intervenir. Camus sabe muy bien lo que hace o debe hacer.

—Saga, conozco a Camus y algo malo le ha sucedido, no voy a esperar a que algo grave le pase—no dijo más al tiempo que sale disparado hacia la onceava casa.

—La verdad que me preocupa Camus, es muy raro sentirlo así de desestabilizado— Aioros observa por donde se había marchado su hermano.

—A mí me preocupa más tu hermano, ese amor terminará por enfermarlo a él también—los ojos del arquero se posan en su pareja, su rostro se ensombrece algo triste. Saga tiene razón.

Aioria se encuentra corriendo en las escaleras entre Capricornio y Acuario, cuando ve descender al de Escorpio.

— ¡Milo!—llama—Milo que bueno que te encuentro, sentí el cosmos de Camus elevarse, ¿él se encuentra bien? ¿Qué sucedió? —Aioria recién ahí puede ver el rostro desfigurado por el llanto de su compañero, sintiendo su preocupación aumentar en su interior— ¿Qué sucedió?

—Muchas noches habrás soñado con esto…

Milo no dice más, pasa sin mirarlo a su lado ignorando las mil y una preguntas del castaño, Aioria desesperado, no espera una respuesta, sabe que es absurdo y corre hacia el Templo de Acuario. Algo le dice que lo que había imaginado, estaba en lo cierto.

—Kanon, eres un hijo de puta…—exclama rabiando de cólera. Aunque sabe que el verdadero culpable es Milo.

Toma una bocanada de aire cuando llega a las puertas del onceavo Templo, el aura que emana se siente tétrica y helada. Vuelve a respirar hondo antes de adentrarse, debe verlo. Lo primero que hace es buscarlo en la cocina pero ésta se encuentra vacía. La ansiedad le pica las manos mientras apresura sus pasos hasta la habitación del francés. Duda, siente que invade y falta el respeto a la privacidad que Camus resguarda con celo, pero la angustia puede más cuando en la recamara tampoco lo halla. Solo hay un lugar más dónde puede estar; la biblioteca.

Golpea la puerta, silencio. Toca unas cuantas veces más pero siempre recibe el mismo silencio. Aioria siente que está al borde de la desesperación y abre la puerta de un movimiento brusco. Hace frio adentro y la oscuridad le obliga a acostumbrar su vista mientras sus ojos recorren la estancia en busca de su amigo. El corazón se le estruje al reconocer la figura de Camus sentado en el sillón. Aioria avanza con cautela, comprobando que Camus le permite la entrada, llega hasta él.

—Camus—aguarda un segundo pero el pelirrojo no efectúa movimiento alguno—¿Te encuentras bien?—silencio—Me preocupé cuando sentí tu cosmos, quería asegurarme que te hallaras bien, no quiero entrometerme pero, ¿qué sucedió? Encontré a Milo de camino, no quiso decirme.

—Aioria…—escucha su nombre pero la voz le parece tan extraña que por un momento piensa que es otra persona y no Camus—la confianza entre Santos es tan valiosa como el devoción hacia Athena y yo, acabo de perderla—el ateniense enarca una de sus cejas incapaz de comprender muy bien lo que Camus dice. Lo siente moverse y queda de piedra cuando descubre las lágrimas limpias que manchan su rostro. Aioria solo lo ha visto llorar una vez, ante Athena.—es patético, pero quiero dejar de fingir que no duele, el engaño siempre duele.

El castaño siente como todo su cuerpo se tensa y sus esmeraldas se oscurecen por la furia contenida—Quiero pensar que me levantaré y que fue un sueño… No creo haberme merecido tal trato.

Aquella declaración tan impropia de Camus le explota en el alma casi deseando salir corriendo para arrastrar a Milo hasta el infierno.

— ¡Claro que no! Milo es una basura ¡Y Kanon también por arrastrarlo a esa vida de mierda que lleva!—Grita con todo el veneno encima sin pensar muy bien sus palabras. Camus frunce el ceño algo sorprendido por tal reacción.

—Kanon no es el problema—rebate—Milo es adulto y completamente responsable de sus actos… Me siento sucio—Aioria no da crédito a lo que oye y su rabia incrementa.

— ¡No digas eso! Milo nunca te mereció, ese ingrato, nunca valoró lo maravilloso que eres Camus, no deberías llorar por él.

—Lloro por mí—dice cansado—por lo ingenuo y estúpido que fui—la voz se le quiebra—nunca pensé que…

Y calla porque el nudo es enorme. El corazón de Aioria también se quiebra. Mata la distancia abrasándolo con todo lo que en su interior siente. Camus se lo permite, y también enreda sus brazos en el castaño. Se siente destruido y muy cansado para aparentar sobriedad.

* * *

— ¿Estás seguro de esto Milo? Esa misión te alejará por lo menos dos años del Santuario.

—Si Patriarca, creo que es lo que necesito, nadie aquí me extrañará, y yo necesito alejarme.

—Pensaba mandar a varios Santos de Plata para que les tome menos tiempo, pero si es tu voluntad…

—Así es, y creo más… Dos años es muy poco…

* * *

Aioria se encuentra sentado en las escalinatas de su Templo. Había pasado la noche al lado de Camus, el francés no se había movido de la biblioteca y aunque no lloró más, tampoco dio señales de querer incorporarse. Le había preparado algo de comer, insistiendo en alguna conversación banal que llevara la mente de Camus lejos de esos pensamientos funestos que le rodeaban pero el francés solo se limitó a beber un té y guardar silencio. Cuando los primeros rayos de sol comenzaron a salir y el castaño comprobó que su amigo por fin dormía, lo cargo hasta su habitación, lo arropó y le dejó un beso en la frente antes de volver a su Templo, necesitaba descansar y calmar la cólera que sentía hacia Milo.

Era pasado el mediodía, quiere ir hacia el Templo de Acuario, hablar con Camus, comprobar que se hallara mejor pero prefiere dejarle un rato más descansando, no había dormido en toda la noche.

Aioria aprieta los puños con rabia al imaginar la supuesta traición de Milo. ¿En qué momento el Escorpión se volvió tan desinteresado por los sentimientos de su pareja? Para el ateniense solo hay una explicación, solo un nombre; Kanon.

El gemelo menor llevaba una viva desenfrenada, no respetaba a nada ni a nadie, no le importaban los sentimientos de los demás, mucho menos de aquellas a quienes enamoró y engañó, destrozándoles el corazón. Kanon solo buscaba pasar el rato, divertirse y tener sexo con una extraña cada día. Y aunque ese comportamiento le molestara, no podía decir nada. Si quería arruinar su vida allá él pero, ¿por qué arrastrar a Milo? El rubio había tenido sus encuentros y salidas de adolescente, se había pasado por varias camas, pero Aioria pensó que después de obtener el amor de Camus, por quien había estado enamorado desde siempre, esas actitudes quedarían atrás.

Camus… El único hombre que se había mantenido puro de entre todos. Todo por el amor que guardaba al Escorpión, todo por respetar sus propios sentimientos, sin imaginarse que él, Aioria, se desvivía por obtener ese amor, que le profesaba en secreto, que lo amaba como no amaría a nadie, y que si le diera la oportunidad, jamás le faltaría el respeto.

Si, Aioria de Leo estaba enamorado, sumamente enamorado de Camus, pocos lo sabían abiertamente, todos lo sospechaban. Incluso Milo, que no era para nada tonto, se daba cuenta de la mirada enamorada del castaño, de la forma en que se refería a Camus, de la manera en que siempre estaba atento a que necesitara algo, de las cosas más insignificantes, como llevarle algún presente del lugar en donde había hecho alguna misión. Todos esos detalles que saltaban a la vista y se caían de evidentes, pero que Camus ignoraba completamente.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?—la voz de Saga lo saca de sus cavilaciones.

—Quiero ir a ver a Camus, pero creo que lo mejor es dejarlo solo, ya bastante humillado se siente.

—Vengo de su Templo, no quiso que lo viera… Aioria ¿Qué sucedió?

—No creo que sea yo, quien deba hablar de sus problemas, no me corresponde—dice suspirando. Saga se acomoda a su lado permaneciendo en silencio por un rato.

—Milo se va de misión esta tarde—dice de repente.

— ¿Qué?

—Una misión que lo alejará por dos años del Santuario—Aioria gira su rostro estupefacto—¿Es ese el motivo?—se atreve a preguntar.

— ¡Cobarde!—grita sin darle una respuesta certera. Aioria aprieta sus puños con rabia ante la mirada confundida de Saga— ¡Eres un cobarde Milo! Huyes para no enfrentar la mierda que provocaste, eres peor de lo que alguna vez pude pensar… Te desconozco completamente—Dice al aire saliendo disparado escaleras arriba.

Saga se queda atónito ante todo lo que oye, y siendo perspicaz como era, comienza a entender la raíz del problema… Internamente comparte las palabras de su cuñado.

No le toma más de unos minutos llegar al octavo Templo, hecho una fiera.

— ¡Milo!—grita. No le importa el escandalo ni mucho menos saber que a Camus no le agradaría su actitud. No le importa, solo desea tener una excusa para golpearlo. Momentos después el rubio aparece molesto por la forma de gritar.

— ¿Qué quieres? ¿Por qué gritas?—dice de mala manera. Aioria entrecierra sus ojos, calmando un poco su cosmos.

—Así que es verdad, te marchas…

—Y eso a ti que te importa, lárgate Aioria, no estoy de ánimos para discutir contigo.

—Eres una rata cobarde.

— ¿Qué dijiste?—pregunta colérico.

—Lo que oíste, destruiste la confianza de Camus, lo humillaste y ahora te vas sin que te importe más nada.

—Vuelvo a repetírtelo ¡No es asunto tuyo!

—No vales la pena… no vales nada.

Aioria sale del Templo dejando a un destruido Milo en medio del salón. Corre hasta la casa de Camus, necesita verlo. Pero cuando llega a Sagitario su hermano lo detiene.

— ¡Déjame Aioros! Debo ir con Camus.

— ¡Basta hermano! Te estas tomando muy personal un asunto en el que nada tienes que ver—dice preocupado.

—Camus es mi amigo.

—Sí, pero tú haces esto por el amor que le tienes, y lo sabes—Aioria inclina su cabeza—Camus necesita de ti como amigo en estos momentos, no dejes que tu amor te nuble.

—Lo sé… Solo quiero estar con él…

—Apóyalo—y lo deja ir.

* * *

Sobre la mesa de noche se encuentra una foto enmarcada. Fue Saga quien la había tomado, hace muchos años ya. En ella estaban Milo y él de pequeño, quizá unos seis años, estaban felices y abrazados. Aquella había sido la primera foto que tenían juntos y la guardaba con especial cariño. Luego hubo miles más, de cada etapa, pero siempre juntos. Algunas en Siberia, la mayoría en el Santuario, otras en parques y lugares visitados.

¿Cuándo fue que su camino dejó de ser el mismo?

Había aventado el teléfono sobre la pared cuando volvió a releer el mensaje. El aparato se estrelló, haciéndose añicos por la fuerza del impacto. Añicos, así siente a su corazón. Camus respira hondo y limpia una lágrima rebelde. No quiere y sobre todo no debe llorar más, no por algo tan burdo, no por alguien quien no lo respetó.

Y sabe, sin embargo, que es tan solo una farsa de su orgullo herido, porque quiere llorar como desquiciado y recriminarle todo, señalarlo con el dedo y dejar que se pudriera en la vergüenza. La misma que siente en carne propia, supurando por cada poro ¿Cómo saldría y miraría a los demás? No quería ver la lástima, la burla en sus ojos.

Milo le había arruinado la existencia. Así como alguna vez la hizo brillar con intensidad.

— ¿Camus?—oye a alguien llamarlo desde el salón. Es Aioria.

Eleva apenas su cosmos para indicarle que se encuentra en su habitación. El griego llega titubeando y camina lento hasta sentarse justo a su lado. Observa los restos de lo que piensa era su celular, pero no dice nada. También observa la foto que sostiene en sus manos.

El silencio impera por un largo tiempo, hasta que escucha un suspiro.

—Va a ser difícil dejar ir todas estas cosas… son muchos recuerdos.

—No te quedes con lo peor de los recuerdos Camus, esa foto no tiene nada que ver con lo que ocurrió, ahí eran niños, eran amigos… debes guardar los mejores recuerdos de lo que vivieron juntos, así podrás seguir adelante.

—Gracias—dice de repente, mirándolo a los ojos. Aioria se remueve apenado por esa mirada.

— ¿Por qué me agradeces?

—Por estar aquí conmigo. Por comprenderme y no observarme con lástima, eres un buen amigo Aioria—sonríe. Hay algo en sus palabras que lo conmueve inmensamente. Tal vez el hecho de que Camus jamás ha sido así de abierto con él.

—Para eso estamos los amigos Camus—pasa un brazo por sus hombros para animarlo, pero el animado fue él, cuando Camus recarga su cabeza sobre su hombro—vamos déjame prepararte algo de comer, no quiero verte más delgado.

Camus suelta una risita queda. Lo ama. Aioria se pierde en ese sonido que encanta a su corazón. Quiere estar con él para ayudarlo y que vuelva a ser esa persona altruista que el mundo conoce. Sabe que lo logrará, es el Santo de Acuario después de todo.

* * *

Milo observa su bolso. No lleva más que lo esencial, algunas prendas. Una foto. Estar afuera por más de dos años no será fácil, pero es el castigo que se impuso. Eso y el bien merecido desprecio que ganaría de todos sus compañeros, Aioria fue el primero, conoce sus razones pero no por ello dejan de ser menos destructivas. Observa el portarretrato vacío en su mesa de luz, las lágrimas no tardan en aparecer.

Milo se arroja en su cama incapaz de permanecer en pie, el dolor en su pecho es insoportable, siente la necesidad de desgarrárselo para aliviar el sufrimiento, pero solo conseguiría avivarlo. Comienza a golpear sus muslos mientras grita. Quiere sacarse esa sensación de culpa, se siente fétido. Se deja caer en la cama sintiéndose desfallecer cuando el aroma de Camus, el que conserva su almohada, lo abraza. Es un miserable y lo sabe.

Vuele a repetirse una y mil veces ¿Qué ha hecho?

Si, si lo había engañado, se había acostado con otra mujer, a quien vagamente recordaba. Había bebido demasiado, había sido desconsiderado y egoísta. No pensó en las consecuencias o en todo lo que estaba destruyendo.

Camus lo odia. Camus que le entregó todo lo que era, la pureza de su cuerpo, lo sincero de su amor, las sonrisas que solo a él le pertenecían. Lo ha perdido todo, y no encontrará consuelo en las lágrimas.

Sabe que Camus jamás lo perdonará, por lo que ha tomado la drástica decisión de abandonar todo. Dos años tal vez servirán para cerrar la herida, no la suya. La mancha la llevará marcada de por vida.

—Perdóname Camus… Te amaré siempre—dice al aire.

Se coloca su caja de Pandora al hombro, y toma el bolso. Se escabulle para que nadie lo vea, sintiendo en su cabeza el resonar de las palabras de Aioria «Eres una rata cobarde» Cuanta razón tiene, piensa. Se aleja del Santuario sin mirar atrás, y parte hacia los confines del mundo.

La misión era exterminar a todos los renegados que aún se dispersaban por el mundo, guerreros que no pudieron obtener la Armadura y que peleaban como bandidos, causando terror. Para él, un Santo de Oro, no generaban mucho inconveniente, pero como éstos sujetos saben sentir el cosmos, debe viajar en avión, trenes, barcos. De ahí es que le llevará tanto tiempo… descargar su frustración con esos infelices le hará bien. Tal vez y con ayuda de los Dioses volverá sintiéndose mejor, para tratar de recuperar el amor de Camus.

* * *

La tasa se estrella contra el suelo, esparciendo el té que antes bebía, su mirada se torna brumosa.

— ¿Se machó?

—Discúlpame Camus, pensé que lo sabías—dice apenado Aioria.

Camus no dice más nada, impactado por la cobardía de quien alguna vez lo amó sin barreras. Milo se había ido, se había marchado de su lado para siempre. No le importaron sus sentimientos, no le importó saber cómo se encontraba.

Camus con todo y dolor, aun lo ama y hubiera dado cualquier cosa con tal de verlo parado frente a su casa y pedirle perdón. Hubiera dado cualquier cosa con tal de escucharlo decirle que aún lo amaba ¡Lo habría perdonado! Es que su corazón se habría quebrado ante el heleno y arrojado a sus brazos ¡Lo ama! Lo quiere a su lado para hablar y solucionar algo que tal vez era una nimiedad.

Pero no, se marchó sin siquiera despedirse, sin hablarle, sin mirarlo… sin amarlo

Camus de Acuario jura sobre su nombre que borrará a Milo de su corazón.


	2. Chapter 2

**_«Mis lágrimas son una canción,_ **   
**_tan dentro de mi llevo el dolor, él robó mi corazón._ **   
**_¿Qué puedo hacer para cambiar esta oscuridad?_ **   
**_Creer en mí, ir mas allá de la adversidad»._ **

**_Amor Inmortal._ **

* * *

En el Santuario, la noticia de la partida del Santo de Escorpio ha sorprendido a más de uno. Y esos pares de ojos curiosos se desvían hacia Camus, quien a pesar de sus esfuerzos no ha podido ocultar su tristeza. Los murmullos y voces chismosas bisbisean una ruptura que se suspende en el ambiente aunque nadie lo confirmara. Nadie conocería los detalles por boca del francés—a excepción de Aioria—pero existe otra persona que conoce per se la raíz de la amarga verdad; Kanon. El griego sabe y fue testigo de la falla de Milo y no le caben dudas que ese es el motivo, sin embargo y como a los demás, le ha sorprendido la repentina desaparición del rubio.

Camus empeora con los días, los ojos y las voces que no lo dejan en paz. Habría imaginado que el dolor conforme el tiempo pasara se haría menos intenso, pero es todo lo contrario. Lo ocurrido lo ha afectado de tal manera que ve cada aspecto de su vida desarmarse cual castillo de arena ante las olas. Tan frágil. Le aterra no poseer el control de sus sentimientos, no encontrar el botón por donde frenar la avalancha de dolor que lo golpea desde el centro. Por arriba y por abajo. Le aterra percibir que ha dejado de ser él. No obstante intenta con todas sus fuerzas salir adelante, no dejarse vencer por algo tan superficial y mundano; los sentimientos.

Su aspecto físico, muy a pesar del esfuerzo de Aioria, ha empeorado. Ha perdido peso y las ojeras surcan su rostro, delatando las claras noches de insomnio—y llanto—encendiendo las alarmas de preocupación en sus alumnos cuyos habían arribado al Santuario para acompañarlo. Pero Camus no sale de su Templo, hastiado de las miradas ajenas.

Y Aioria está ahí, al pie del abismo. Deseando hallar el camino menos peligroso—y doloroso todo sea dicho—por donde recuperar la confianza de Camus. De recuperarlo a él en realidad. Se dirige si faltas todos los días al Templo de Acuario y busca la forma de animarlo, de sacarle conversaciones superfluas, no importa. Sabe que separarse de Milo le ha dolido demasiado, pero su estado es por mucho alarmante. Quiere ayudarlo y no sabe cómo. Prepara su cena, le ayuda en todo lo que este a su alcance, pero no es suficiente. Una sombra espesa lo cubre.

Camus es la sombra.

—Camus, buen día—Aioria golpea la puerta mientras saluda, entrando instantes después a la habitación del aguador. Un bultito se escabulle por su costado yendo a parar a la cama, saltando y prendiéndose del francés.

— ¡Tío Camus!—chilla una voz infantil. El pequeño niño de dos años, Filippo.

—Hola _Fili_ , ¿Qué haces aquí?—Aioria aprieta una sonrisa ante la ternura con que Camus se dirige al pequeño. El niño encuentra fascinante la lámpara de lava que tiene Camus en su habitación.

—Afrodita y Death me pidieron de favor si podía cuidarlo, tienen que ir hasta Italia por…—Aioria rasca su cabeza—bueno se me olvidó, pero regresaran en la noche. Pensaba llevarlo al parque ¿Quieres ir?—dice sonriente.

Es muy difícil decirle que no a esa sonrisa, pero Camus se las arregla para derrumbarla— _imbécil_ —se recrimina.

—Gracias, pero no estoy de ánimos.

Por suerte Aioria no es de los que se rinden fácilmente.

—Vamos, creo que te hará bien cambiar el aire, llevas demasiado tiempo encerrado aquí— Camus lo observa mientras Aioria sonríe franco y sus ojos resplandecen de frescura. Siente admiración. Y quizá un poco de envidia.

—Está bien—concilia—los acompañaré.

— ¡Qué bien! Oíste _Fili_ , el tío Camus irá con nosotros—el niño da un brinco de alegría y se arroja a los brazos del francés mientras canturrea un _si_ , sacándole una sincera sonrisa.

Aioria y el niño aguardan en la sala mientras Camus termina de cambiarse. Al llegar junto a ellos, el León no puede reprimir que su corazón se acelere. Camus lleva un pantalón náutico color azul y una camisa blanca, con cordones en el cuello, los zapatos también blancos, estaba más delgado, sí, pero no por ello menos hermoso. A sus ojos siempre será hermoso.

—Te ves muy bien—comenta el castaño y Camus se ruboriza. Extraño fenómeno.

—Gracias ¿nos vamos?—Aioria asiente y los tres emprenden el descenso hacia el pueblo.

Conforme las escaleras desaparecen y se acercan al coliseo, Camus no puede evitar tensarse por las miradas de sus compañeros quienes respetuosos, solo saludan y le dedican una sonrisa al niño. El nerviosismo crece al llegar a Géminis, pero para su suerte, Kanon no aparece a recibirlos. Aioria también suspira aliviado de no encontrarlo.

Llegan al pequeño parque y se ubican en una banca cerca de los juego, Filippo de inmediato corre hacia el columpio.

—Me alegra mucho que estés aquí—dice Aioria. Camus cierra sus ojos. No quiere esto ahora. No de Aioria.

—No es gran cosa—su respuesta suena mucho más hostil de lo que desea.

—Sabes que conmigo no es necesario fingir, han pasado casi tres meses desde que Milo se marchó y…

—Y nada Aioria…—el fastidio lo supera—Milo se marchó, llevándose lo que alguna vez sentí por él, eso ya es pasado—dice serio, con la mirada limpia y el rostro sereno. Como siempre lo ha sido.

—Disculpa, no debí presionarte, al fin y al cabo no es mi asunto—Aioria mira hacia el frente observando con el rostro apenado la risa del niño. Camus lo observa también apenado.

— ¿Por qué eres tan bueno conmigo? Te preocupas demasiado.

—Eres mi amigo, no me gusta verte mal, eso es todo—miente en parte.

Camus quiere decir algo más. Un gracias que muere en sus labios cuando el pequeño llega hasta ellos, tomándole de la mano para que le columpie. El pelirrojo se incorpora, observa a Aioria una vez más mientras este le sonríe y va tras el niño. Las risas infantiles son un bálsamo contagioso ya que se permite divertir y reír mientras la hamaca va y viene. Ignora el escrutinio de varias mujeres que también han llevado a sus hijos, a quienes les arranca suspiros de enamoradas ¡qué hombre tan apuesto!

Aioria quien sí ve la escena, comienza a reír imaginando acertadamente el bochorno tatuado en el rostro de Camus. Las miradas son muy sugestivas para ignorarlas. Y en efecto, Camus frunce los labios incomodo cuando escucha a una joven decir lo hermoso y fuerte que se ve. Aioria llega hasta él sin contener la risa.

— ¡No te burles!

—¡Oh! Créeme Camus, no es burla, es envidia—canturrea jocoso—eres el objeto de deseo de todas esas señoritas.

—Cállate—dice avergonzado, dándole un pequeño codazo, y sonriendo después. Está bien, es bueno reír de vez en cuando. Camus entrecierra los ojos y le sostiene la mirada antes de comenzar a reír con ganas. Que decepción se llevarían si supieran que a él, le gustaban los muchachos. Filippo los observa curioso, mas no le da importancia.

La tarde poco a poco cae y Aioria un tanto exhausto está seguro que al niño no le ha quedado juego por recorrer, pero las energías no parecen desaparecer. Fue el francés quien yendo al rescate propone ir a una confitería por la merienda. No tardan en hallar una pequeña pero elegante ubicándose en una mesa de las que se encontraban afuera. Piden para el niño un batido de frutas y un tostado, para ellos una cerveza.

— ¡Puaj! Esto tiene sandía—dice con cara de asco el pequeño.

— ¿No te gusta?

—No, quiero uno de vainilla como me hace mi papá.

— ¿Death te prepara batidos de vainilla?—Aioria comenta sin ocultar su asombro.

— ¡Sí! Los mejores—muy bien, algo nuevo. Camus sonríe y de inmediato pide un batido de vainilla que el pequeño se toma a regañadientes porque «no sabe a los de su papá».

—La semana entrante será cumpleaños de Aldebarán—el castaño comenta dándole el último sorbo a su cerveza—me ha dicho que piensa hacer una reunión ¿Te gustaría ir?—concluye. El francés no responde de inmediato, apagando las pocas esperanzas del griego.

—No lo sé, nunca me gusto el barullo, pero…—Camus se queda mirando a la nada por un momento, recordando otras ocasiones cuando sus compañeros festejaban sus cumpleaños y lo bien que solía pasarlo. Tonto. Es momento de dejar de ser un mártir—Sí, claro, ¿Por qué no?

Aioria sonríe pletórico.

—Papá le compró un cuerno de goma, para regalárselo—dice el niño. Ambos adultos enarcan una ceja. Conociendo lo retorcido del humor del de Cancer, ya se imaginan qué es. Tratan de no darle importancia, pero Filippo continua con su perorata; —dice que es para que se divierta a lo grande en soledad. Yo no me divierto solo, prefiero jugar con mis papás o con Kiki, también con Seiya y de vez en cuando con el tonto de Shoryu… Shiryu debería educar mejor a su hijo—el pequeño cruza sus brazos enfurruñado. Digno hijo de DeathMask.

Pero más allá de eso, tanto Camus como Aioria quedan asombrados por el lenguaje tan fluido del pequeño. Tiene tan solo dos años y habla como todo un jovencito.

—En fin—Aioria evadiendo el tema del cuerno—me alegra que vayas, si quieres podemos ir juntos.

—De acuerdo.

El sol ya casi desaparecía cuando dieron por finalizado el paseo, era momento de regresar a las Doce Casas antes de que Afrodita los envenenara al no traerle su hijo a tiempo. El niño dormía en brazos del León al fin extenuado del agitado paseo. Camus la había pasado bien, tanto así que se ha olvidado por completo que para llegar a su Templo irrefutablemente debe pasar por Géminis. Esta vez no cuentan con tanta suerte y Kanon está aguardando en la entrada de su Templo, junto a Saga y Aioros. Los tres ven llegar al par con el niño en brazos, no pudiendo ocultar la cara de asombro al ver al acuariano.

—Hola Camus, que bueno es verte—saluda amable el arquero.

—Hola Aioria, Saga… Kanon, es bueno verlos—dice tratando de ocultar la desolación al ver al gemelo, no sabe muy bien porqué le afectaba tanto, Kanon no tiene la culpa de nada.

—Así que saliendo en pareja ¿eh? Quién te viera tan recuperado—escupe irónico el gemelo menor. Saga toma un gran suspiro para no matar a su hermano ahí y ahora. Aioros casi lo asesina con la mirada, sin embargo Aioria no oculta su malestar. No va a permitir que esa lengua ácida derrumbe el progreso en el ánimo de su amigo.

—Camus me ayudó a cuidar de Filippo porque es un gran amigo, que tu mente esté podrida es otra cosa—observa a Camus quien lo ve asombrado por el palpable odio en sus palabras—vamos, seguramente Afro y Death ya llegaron.

Aioria pasa por al lado de su hermano escaleras arriba, Camus después de saludar con un gesto, sigue camino también.

—Eres un idiota, ¿cuándo cambiarás Kanon?—le reprocha su hermano.

— ¡Bah! Solo fue una broma, no se aguantan nada—refunfuña metiéndose al interior del Templo.

—Espero que Aioria no esté alimentando falsas esperanzas—dice Aioros. Saga toma su mano compartiendo el sentir.

Ambos Santos recorren el resto del camino en silencio, Aioria observa de tanto en tanto el perfil del hombre a su lado, reflejando una mirada taciturna— _maldito, maldito seas Kanon_ —llegan a Piscis donde los recibe un ansioso pero no por eso menos agradecido Afrodita.

—Aioria, si no tienes diligencias que hacer, ¿gustas de una cerveza?—el castaño respinga en medio del salón de Acuario, boquea un par de veces y se siente como tonto cuando asiente enérgicamente. Camus sonríe y con un tenue movimiento lo invita a su cocina.

Ya dentro, el galo prepara unas botanas y dispone dos latas de cerveza en la mesa. Aioria, con sus brazos recargado en la mesa, lo observa embelesado. Necesita dejar esas ensoñaciones, sueños de amores inalcanzables y repetirse que Camus es un amigo que lo necesita. Nada más.

 _Nada más._ Cómo duele.

—Me he divertido hoy, tengo que agradecértelo.

—No tienes porqué, sabes que somos amigos Camus, y me gusta verte recuperado.

—A mí me gusta más—dice y levanta su lata, Aioria choca la suya en un improvisado brindis—partiré a Siberia por unos asuntos, regresaré la semana entrante, llegaré justo para el cumpleaños de Aldebarán—Camus guarda silencio un momento, no sabe el porqué de esas explicaciones.

—Te estaré esperando…

Ambos toman el último sorbo de cerveza y Aioria se despide. Camus se queda observándolo hasta que su figura se pierde. Sonríe inconscientemente al recordar la sonrisa del ateniense.

* * *

La madrugada es fresca, su capa ondea con la brisa que arrastra el mar. Tal y como había prometido, Camus regresa al Santuario. Todavía falta un día para el cumpleaños. Camina con pasos firmes saludando respetuosamente a algunos Santos de Plata que patrullan esa noche mientras cruza los Templos, es en Leo cuando detiene un momento sus pasos sopesando elevar su cosmos para avisarle de su regreso, pero de inmediato descarta la idea, ya hablaría con Aioria por la mañana.

Un fuerte estrujón le atraviesa el corazón en la entrada a Escorpio. Camus traga pesadamente cuando paso a paso el desasosiego le asalta el alma Hace tiempo que no se sentía de esa manera. Cuando es capaz de salir de aquel estado observa la puerta de la habitación de Milo ante él, sus pasos instintivos le guiaron hasta allí. Entra, preguntándose dónde estaría Milo, si se encontraba bien… Si pensaba en él.

Todo está en su lugar.

El dolor se hace agudo al ver sus pertenencias. La cama. No, no debe llorar, se lo había prometido, pero al sentarse al borde de la cama y acariciar la almohada, las malditas lágrimas hacen aparición. Camus siente la amarga sensación de la derrota reptar por sus venas mientras aprieta sus puños fuertemente. Athena y los Dioses son testigos de su afán al intentar arrancárselo y aunque ya no piensa tanto en él, estar ahí, donde tantas noches compartió esa cama con Milo, le duele. Le aprieta el corazón. Es por eso que llora, por simples recuerdos de un amor fenecido.

— ¿Dónde estarás Milo?—dice en un lamento. Camus se incorpora de golpe secando sus lágrimas con brío, saliendo rápido de allí, y no se detuvo hasta estar tirado en su cama. —Te olvidaré, como tú lo hiciste conmigo—sentencia.

Necesariamente tuvo que reportarse ante el Patriarca. Siberia y sus aldeanos estaban en perfecto estado, eso le alegraba en verdad. Pero más allá de eso, Camus transitó el día descompuesto por la reciente ola de tristeza en su interior, ir a la recamara de Milo había avivado todo lo que pensaba enterrado. Si ha de ser sincero no tiene los ánimos para ir a fiesta alguna, pero tampoco quiere faltar al compromiso con Aioria, su amigo ha hecho hasta lo imposible para animarlo, le debe por lo menos su palabra. Una larga ducha aliviara y se llevará lejos su sinsabor.

Elige un jean oscuro y una camisa azul, zapatos negros. Una vez terminado, Camus observa su propio reflejo en el espejo de su habitación. Se siente impropio, ajeno a la imagen que devuelve, Algo ha muerto, su confianza tal vez. Aparta la vista rápidamente en busca de un poco de colonia, ya listo parte en búsqueda de su amigo, contrario a lo que piensa, al pasar por Escorpio no siente nada y es un alivio, no desea que Aioria se sienta mal por su culpa. Momentos después llega al quinto Templo anunciándose.

No pasa ni un minuto cuando el castaño aparece ante él. Se ve radiante, con unos jean ajustados algo desgastado y camisa blanca. Camus se siente hipnotizado por un momento. Aioria luce especialmente apuesto esa noche.

— ¡Hola Camus! ¿Cómo estuvo el viaje?—dice al tiempo que lo abraza. El francés puede sentir la fresca colonia que usa.

—Reconfortante. Es agradable regresar a Siberia, ¿Cómo has estado tú?

—Perfecto, aunque aburrido sin ti, te extrañé—Camus siente sus mejillas arder y el castaño igual, tarde se da cuenta de sus palabras.

— ¿Vamos?

— ¡Claro!

Descienden platicando de cosas sin mucha importancia, los demás Templos ya se encuentran vacíos, ambos son los últimos en llegar a Tauro, tal así que cuando ingresan son el centro de miradas por un momento. Apenados buscan rápidamente al festejado para saludarlo.

—Feliz cumpleaños Alde ¡Qué bien te ves!—elogia el ateniense, recibiendo un cálido abrazo de parte de su corpulento compañero.

— ¡Aioria, Camus qué alegría que hayan venido!—dice feliz.

—Gracias por invitarnos, feliz cumpleaños Aldebarán—Camus acepta el abrazo, después le entrega un paquete mediano con un gran moño. Bien Aioria piensa que ha estado tan ansioso por esta «cita» que jamás reparó en el obsequio hasta ese momento, luego abre sus ojos cual revelación, dándose cuenta penosamente que él no tiene uno para dar. Suerte que Camus siempre va un paso adelante. —No es la gran cosa, pero va de parte de nosotros dos—dice con una sonrisa. El de Tauro sonríe gratamente. Aioria se enamora un poquito más.

— ¡Muchas gracias amigos! Pero no se queden ahí pasen y diviértanse.—termina para dejarlos solos.

—Gracias… soy un tonto por olvidar el obsequio—se disculpa el castaño.

—En realidad cuando compré ese obsequio, pensé más en ti que en Alde, por eso decidí que lo compartiríamos—un furioso sonrojo cubre gran parte del rostro del castaño y la curiosidad se apodera de él ¿qué podría haber comprado Camus pensando en él? El francés sonríe cómplice de su propio secreto dejándolo con la incertidumbre mientras va en busca de una bebida.

—Alguien está feliz—escucha decir, es la voz de su hermano.

—Al parecer Siberia le sentó muy bien a Camus— dice Saga uniéndose a la conversación.

— ¡Ya! No molesten—dice tratando de calmar su propia emoción.

—Camus parece mucho más animado, tu ayuda de verdad ha sido importante—Aioros le sonríe sinceramente, al tiempo que posa una mano en su hombro.

Sonrisa que se borra los tres cuando notan a Kanon acercarse al pelirrojo.

—Hola Camus—el galo se sobresalta al ver al gemelo a su lado.

—Kanon, buenas noches—lo observa apacible. No piensa darle de comer a las bestias.

—Sí, es una noche agradable—guarda silencio un momento calibrando las palabras a usar—Camus… sé que yo no tengo mucho que decir y que a estas alturas ya no sirve de mucho, pero, lo siento. En verdad, lo siento—Camus abre sus ojos incrédulo.

— ¿Por qué te disculpas?

—Por lo de Milo— _por supuesto_ —Yo lo sabía. Estuve ahí y no lo detuve, Saga, Aioros y hasta Aioria piensan que yo le incité a hacerlo, pero…

—Kanon—le interrumpe—lo que pasó con Milo es enteramente su culpa. Sí, me molestaba un poco que salieran tanto, pero tú eres un hombre soltero y no le debes explicaciones a nadie. Él en cambio estaba conmigo por eso yo no te culpo de nada, no necesitas pedirme disculpas y ciertamente… Lo ocurrido con Milo ya pasó, es historia, ya lo olvidé—termina de decir, sorprendiendo al gemelo.

— ¿En verdad?

—No tengo alternativa. Él se fue y la vida sigue, no me detendré más por Milo.—Hay algo de complacencia en su hablar. Kanon asiente.

—Solo quería aclarar ese asunto, no quiero que haya incomodidades entre nosotros. Sé que no somos cercanos ni mucho menos pero me gustaría que sepas, que no soy tan detestable como todos me pintan…

—Es bueno saberlo—se estrechan la mano ante la mirada atónita de los otros tres.

Kanon se aleja y Camus solo en medio de la sala siente por primera vez que sus palabras son sinceras— _ya no me detendré más por ti_ —se siente bien. Realmente bien. Regresa donde está su amigo ofreciéndole un vaso con cerveza. Aioria acepta muerto de ganas por preguntarle que tanto hablaron. Camus lo nota, claramente.

—Quiso disculparse por lo de Milo, pero le hice entender que no tuvo culpa en ese asunto—el castaño asiente sin saber muy bien qué decir, temiendo incomodar a Camus.

— ¡Es hora de abrir los regalos tío Alde!—chilla el pequeño Filippo. Afrodita muere de vergüenza ajena por el regalo de su esposo.

—Que conste que yo no tengo nada que ver con ese obsequio—dice tomando al niño en sus brazos.

Aioria y Camus se observan divertidos, quieren ver el rostro de Aldebarán al ver su regalo y obviamente Aioria quiere ver _ese_ obsequio de Camus.

—Es un cuerno de goma tío Alde—dice el pequeño al momento cambia sus facciones a una de decepción, en realidad no le veía la forma de cuerno al objeto. —Papá creo que te estafaron, eso no es un cuerno—dice inocente. Y todos se echan a reír con ganas, el Toro incluido.

— ¡Ya quisieras tú, conocer mi Gran Cuerno Death!—dice entre risas el de Tauro y las risas siguieron. Abre otros tantos obsequios y por fin levanta el de Camus—este es de parte de Camus y Aioria, veamos.

Todos simultáneamente arquean una ceja ¿Un regalo compartido? Eso es de parejas…

Y el objeto no es más que un osito polar de peluche, con los brazos cruzados y un casco de vikingo que se asemejaba muchísimo al de Tauro. El brasileño queda encantado, pero Aioria no entiende que tiene que ver él con ese oso.

—Oye Camus ¿Por qué ese peluche te recuerda a mí?—pregunta.

—Cuando éramos niños siempre me decías que querías un oso polar. Cada vez que regresaba de Siberia me preguntabas si te había traído tu oso. Al verlo me acorde de aquellas épocas—termina de decir con una sonrisa limpia. El ateniense se sonroja, no recordaba eso y que Camus si lo haya hecho le alegraba el corazón.

El resto de la noche pasa en un santiamén mientras algunos bailan y beben en cantidad. Los muchachos de Bronce se encuentran animadísimos y Camus se ruboriza enormemente al ver a su discípulo a los besos con Shun.

— ¡Vaya! Esos dos sí que no pierden el tiempo—se burla Aioria, a punto de llorar de risa.

—Están en una edad bastante critica—acota.

—Vamos, ni que fuéramos tan mayores…

—No pero creo que yo me retiro—dice sonriente. Esa noche sí que ha sonreído.

—No quieres confesar que estas ebrio Camus—vuelve a estallar de risas el heleno.

—Creo que el ebrio es otro—rebate y ambos comienzan a reír a carcajadas. Suerte al alcohol y la música nadie parece sorprenderse por la jocosa apariencia del francés. Desde otro punto del salón, Saga y Aioros los observan divertidos.

—Creo que tu hermano puede comenzar a esperanzarse—dice Saga, Aioros, colgado de su cuello, asiente.

Todavía no amanece cuando ambos salen de Tauro abrazados escaleras arriba. Solo cuando el fresco de la noche les da de lleno en la cara, se percatan de los ebrios que están. Caminan soltando de vez en cuando risitas mientras se hacen cosquillas como un par de niños. Recordando esos tiempos de aprendices cuando andaban siempre juntos… _los tres_.

—Creo que no tomaré más… por un buen tiempo—dice el León ya dentro de su Templo.

—No toleras muy bien el alcohol al parecer.

— ¡Oh! Habló el señor experiencia en bebidas—comenta exagerando sus gestos con marcado sarcasmo y otra ronda de risas sonoras le sigue.

—Me divertí mucho hoy, deberíamos salir más seguido.

—Cuando quieras—sonríe. Es momento de despedirse, y ambos lo saben.

¿Qué espera Camus? Un apretón de manos, era lo correcto ¿Qué espera en verdad? Su corazón palpita y por primera vez desde que lo conoce, posa su mirada en los labios carnosos del ateniense. El rubor se extiende desde puente de su nariz y cubre gran parte de sus mejillas.

_¿Qué espera?_

—Buenas noches Aioria, que descanses.

—Camus…

_¡Bésalo!_

_Bésalo._

_Bésalo._

Es lo único que le grita su conciencia. Es lo único que le grita su corazón y maldición, es lo único que desea hacer. Muerde sus labios nervioso, agotado de tragarse el anhelo de que Camus piense en él como algo más que amigos. Da pasos torpes, Camus atina a abrir enormes sus ojos, el corazón se le escapa por la garganta entre la sorpresa y el deseo, no coordina los movimientos. Retrocede un paso. Aioria se detiene expectante pero Camus no se mueve. Lo ha asustado. Desanimado larga un suspiro, abraza al francés fugazmente para desaparecer en el interior de su estancia.

¿Qué espera aún allí?

No ha puesto cara de pánico ¡Es ansiedad! Internamente esta desilusionado. Esperaba el beso.

 _«Idiota._ _Debe ser el alcohol_. _Si maldito alcohol_ _culpémoslo_ ».

* * *

Aioria se despierta con jaqueca, clara consecuencia del alcohol, pero nada que una buena ducha fría no solucione. No puede evitar sonreír, sentirse feliz y animado. Está bien, no llegó a besarlo, puede ser que lo haya asustado, pero avanza. Avanzan juntos. Estar a su lado se ha convertido en su prioridad, procurar cuidarlo, procurar que se encuentre bien, no le importa llevar su vida de ese modo. Si Camus es feliz, él también lo será, nada es más bello que verlo sonreír, que adivinar el brillo oculto en esa laguna nocturna que tiene por ojos, descubrir cuando algo le molesta porque levanta su ceja izquierda al tiempo que un hoyuelo aparece cerca de la comisura de sus labios… Lo infinitamente sexy que queda cuando usa sus lentes.

Aioria, si era posible, consigue enamorarse mucho más.

Sale del baño, renovado y fresco. Se viste con ropas holgadas y cómodas y se emprende el camino hacia el onceavo Templo. La noche anterior habían acordado juntarse para entrenar. Pasa por Sagitario, saluda a su hermano y a Saga pero no se detiene. Shura y Marín se encuentran en el Templo de Capricornio por lo que amablemente los saluda tomándose unos minutos para comentar la agradable fiesta de Aldebarán. Esta feliz y no piensa ocultarlo.

Dicha felicidad se quiebra al entrar a Acuario y percibir un aura lúgubre que acompaña al perenne frío que allí habita. Camina con sigilo y el corazón le da un vuelco al sentir un tenue sollozo desde el interior de la habitación. _No, por favor_. Camus se encuentra en el suelo con una caja a su lado y montones de fotos esparcidas a su alrededor, todas de él y Milo.

—Camus…

—Estaba buscando mis calentadores, la caja cayó. La he buscado hace tiempo—dice suspirando. Aioria no supo que decir.

Solo atina a arrodillarse a su lado y con suma delicadeza le quita la foto que tiene entre sus manos. En ella esta Milo sosteniendo en sus brazos a Camus bajo la Torre Eiffel.

Un puñal dolería menos.

—Déjame ayudarte a juntarlas, las guardaremos, son bonitos recuerdos pero no creo que en estos momentos te haga bien verlas, más adelante, cuando estés listo, sabrás que hacer con ellas—dice con voz afectada mas la candidez se aprecia en ella. Camus lo observa con sus ojos empañados. Aioria trata de no verlos o él mismo comenzará a llorar.

—Aioria… ¿Qué haría sin ti?—el griego aprieta sus ojos y ruega a Athena que le brinde un poco de entereza para no flaquear y besarlo en ese momento.

—Solo quiero tu bien, eres mi amigo y me importas.

—Gracias.

—Ya te le he dicho, no me agradezcas. Vamos, entrenar te hará bien, al menos te mantendrá la mente ocupada—sonríe roto por dentro y Camus siente que a su corazón lo están meciendo, esa sonrisa fue demasiado especial.

—Lo lograré Aioria, lo arrancaré de mí ser…

El griego calla. Ese es su sueño más anhelado y egoísta ha de admitir. Salen de Acuario en silencio.


	3. Chapter 3

**«Yo no tengo alas como las de mi hermano, pero tengo mis piernas que pisan fuerte la tierra y aunque no pueda volar, yo me levantaré cuantas veces sea necesario y lucharé».**

**Aioria de Leo.**

* * *

Periodo de paz. Periodo de felicidad, de armonía y tranquilidad. El Santuario reluce impoluto y apacible junto a sus habitantes. Pero aquello no es impedimento para que sus actividades sigan su cauce. Las reuniones semanales de la Orden Dorada con su Diosa son estricta obligación. Hay quienes las consideran absurdas, DeathMask no se muerde la lengua al quejarse de los—a sus ver—ridículos temas a tratar. Ni qué decir de las largas charlas entre Shion, Dhoko y Athena que para cuando se percatan, algunos Santos ya cabecean haciendo enormes esfuerzos para no dormirse.

Irrespetuosos.

—Eso es todo por hoy mis queridos Santos, será hasta la próxima reunión—no termina la última silaba que algunos ya corren escaleras abajo. _Sinvergüenzas._

—Estos no aprenden—dice Shion meneando su cabeza desaprobatoriamente. Cree que debe dejar de ser tan admisible.

Camino de regreso a sus respectivos Templos, DeathMask no pierde oportunidad de picar al de Tauro.

—Y cuéntanos Alde ¿Te ha servido mi regalito?—dice Cáncer con picardía.

— ¡Death!—Afrodita advierte. Sus compañeros no ocultan sus sonrisas.

—Afortunadamente mi estimado amigo, no me es necesito tu obsequio—dice de lo más divertido. Aldebarán jamás perderá su cariñoso temperamento.

— ¡Vamos Aldebarán! Deberías de probar nuevos horizontes, no sabes lo bueno que es para la excitación los juguetitos, yo…

— ¡Ángelo Delligatti, una palabra más y ese _juguetito_ será lo único que verás por un tiempo!—sentencia el sueco con los brazos en jarra y mirada seria. Death traga saliva, su querido esposo sabe la manera justa para hacerlo callar.

—Ya escuchaste mi cangrejo amigo ¿Te lo devuelvo?—dice Aldebarán pasándole el brazo por los hombros. A todos les parece divertida la sumisión del sádico italiano ante Afrodita. Ambos esposos quedan en Piscis y sus demás compañeros se despiden de ellos.

—Camus, ya que vamos de camino aprovecho para pedir prestada tu biblioteca—pide cortésmente Mu—me gustaría buscar unos libros para Kiki y dado que la biblioteca de Acuario es la más grande, seguramente los hallaré allí.

—Claro, Mu. Busca lo que necesites—dice sonriente, para la sorpresa de sus compañeros, que rara vez ven tal encanto en el acuariano. Algunos ojitos conocedores se posan en Aioria, él siempre sonríe ¿Será el León, el motivo de felicidad en Camus? Se preguntan.

Dentro del Templo de la Vasija, en medio del salón y para asombro de todos, hay un enorme ramo de rosas de un rojo aterciopelado, sujetas en un moño plateado. Camus, curioso se acerca y levanta el ornamento. Posee una pequeña nota que lee en voz alta.

_«Humilde es este ramo de rosas ante usted Santo de Acuario, espero y lo acepte. Su admirador»._

Ni el Santo de los Hielos es capaz de ocultar el impetuoso sonrojo que le invade. Vuelve a releer la esquela, esta vez en su mente y busca alguna respuesta en sus compañeros.

— ¡Vaya! Así que tienes un admirador Camus, mírate ¿eh? Todo un casanova—dice jocoso Aldebarán, palmeándole la espalda mientras ríe. Saga y Aioros se observan, luego a Camus y por último a Aioria. El León tiene el ceño fruncido y los puños apretados.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer con el ramo y con tu admirador?—curiosea Shaka.

—Nada…—el francés busca con la mirada a Aioria. Gira un par de veces su cabeza hacia todas direcciones pero el castaño ya se ha marchado. Algo muy en su interior se desilusiona.

Aioria llega a su Templo como una tempestad furibunda. Lo primero que hace es estrellar su puño contra un pilar, haciéndolo añicos al instante. La pesadumbre le recorre el cuerpo como _veneno_.

—Menuda mierda—grita. Sabe que es inútil e infantil destruir su hogar, pero no puede controlar sus emociones.

— ¿Fuiste tú?—la voz de su hermano lo toma por sorpresa.

— ¿Tú que crees?—escupe.

—Claramente no has sido tú, ¿por qué te fuiste de repente?

— ¿Y qué pretendías que hiciera? Maldita sea, sí llego a encontrar al que le envió esas rosas, yo…

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué harás? Has pasado demasiado tiempo jugando al niñero, al protector, que no te das cuenta lo que ocurre.

—Aioros—el menor retrocede un paso sorprendido por las palabras tan duras de su hermano.

—Lo digo por tu bien Aioria, dime ¿qué harás cuando Camus despierte un día y sienta que puede empezar a conocer personas? ¿Qué harás si un día va por las calles de Rodorio, de Siberia o aquí en el Santuario y encuentra el amor? ¿Si encuentra una persona a quien amar nuevamente? Dime Aioria… ¿Qué piensas hacer si esa persona no eres tú?

Cruel, cruel y crudamente cierto.

—No lo sé…

— ¿No lo sabes? ¡Vamos Aioria! Deja eso. A este paso te quedarás sin nada, solo esperando a que esa persona lastime o desilusione a Camus, para correr a socorrerlo, protegerlo y dejarlo listo para un nuevo amor, mientras tú te lastimas y te destruyes internamente y yo no puedo permitir eso, esto tiene que parar—dice severamente.

—Tengo miedo—admite al fin—no quiero pensar qué puede llegar a sentir Camus si descubre mis sentimientos. O si me desprecia pensando que estuve a su lado esperando el momento para aprovecharme de él. Moriría con su indiferencia—dice vencido por el dolor — ¿Qué hago?

—Sobrevivir, seguir adelante—dice Aioros tranquilo— ¿Acaso no es lo que le repites hasta el cansancio a Camus?—Aioria suspira resignado—deberías seguir tus propios consejos. —Guardan silencio un momento, Aioros respetuoso y preocupado del dolor de su hermano.

—Me aterra pensar en ello…

—Tal vez no sea hoy ni mañana, pero ese ramo de rosas es un comienzo. Te has puesto a pensar que tal vez quien se las envió fue…

—Milo—dice en un susurro—es lo primero que pensé al verlas—Aioros suspira agotado.

—Díselo.

—No tengo el valor para hacerlo.

—Aioria, sincérate ante Camus, no permitas que se entere por otros medios, otras voces que no son la de la verdad, la de tu propia voz. Se franco con él y deja que las cosas transcurran. Pero ya no guardes ese sentir, porque tal vez, quien termine más herido en esta historia, seas tú—concluye y posa una mano en el hombro de su hermano menor, Aioria se pega a su cuerpo abrazándolo.

—Lo intentaré—el de ojos azules sonríe más tranquilo.

—Camus quedó preocupado porque te fuiste de repente—otro suspiro por parte de Aioria.

—Iré a su Templo, alguna excusa me inventaré en el camino.

—Creo que Camus se ha hecho muy dependiente de ti.

—Te equivocas, quien depende de Camus soy yo, para ser feliz, solo dependo de él…

Abatido por la charla con su hermano, Aioria ingresa al Templo de Acuario, sintiendo una nueva oleada de frustración e ira al ver el ramo puesto cuidadosamente en un bello jarrón sobre la mesa. Las hubiera preferido en la basura o que nunca hayan aparecido mejor. Camus al sentir el cosmos de su amigo fue de inmediato hacia su encuentro.

— ¿Así que te gustaron las flores después de todo?—dice y se recrimina al instante por el tono celoso en el que habló. Camus se encoge de hombros desinteresadamente.

—Solo las puse en agua, Afrodita dijo que no son de su jardín—comenta.

— ¿Le preguntaste a Afrodita?—Aioria se siente cada vez más frustrado.

—Sí, dijo algo así como que, esas vulgares y corrientes rosas no salieron de mi bello jardín—Camus imita al pisciano agudizando su voz, Aioria no puede reprimir la risa—y agregó además que quien las envió, tiene un pésimo gusto por las rosas.

—Y aun así, tú las guardas.

—Si quieres, las desecho—Aquello suena raro. Camus frunce ligeramente el ceño y Aioria da un largo suspiro pidiendo voluntad.

—Es tu obsequio Camus, has lo que quieras—no puede hallarla. _No seas imbécil._

Un cosmos interrumpe la enrarecida atmósfera que los envuelve. Momentos después aparece su portador.

—Santo de Plata, Argol de Perseo, puedes pasar—dice Camus en automático pensando que el caballero se dirige hacia la Sala del Patriarca.

—Le doy las gracias Santo de Acuario, pero antes quisiera saber si le ha gustado mi obsequio—habla con una sonrisa de medio lado. Aioria y Camus abren enormes sus ojos. El primero aprieta los dientes.

—Así que fue usted.

—En efecto, y quisiera agregar al presente, mis intenciones de salir con usted ¿Qué le parece?—Camus calla, Aioria se siente morir. —No me responda aún, debo ir con el Patriarca pero me gustaría saber su respuesta a mi regreso, si es posible, a solas—advierte eso último mirando al León, quien le dedica la más fiera de sus miradas. Reverencia y prosigue hacia la salida de Acuario.

—Esto sí que no me lo esperaba—exclama Camus después de pasados los minutos de estupefacción.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer?—esta vez, Aioria no pretende ocultar su miedo. Camus piensa un momento que decir.

—Ciertamente es un hombre apuesto—halaga. _Tierra trágame y arrójame al averno—_ pero no me interesa…— _¡Eros no juegues así con mi corazón!_ Aioria da un suspiro agotado.

—Solo vine a ver cómo te encuentras, creo que regresaré a mi Templo—dice, sin saber bien que decir después de todo—además, quieren privacidad contigo—se permite bromar ya relajado.

—Idiota—dice Camus con falso enfado.

Aioria sale del Templo, baja tres escalones y se detiene mirando sobre su hombro. No está ni remotamente bien lo que va a hacer, pero tampoco va a fingir que no desea ver el rostro de ese desgraciado cuando Camus lo rechace, así que ocultando su cosmos, se esconde tras unas columnas aguardando a que el de medusa regrese.

Camus siente cuando el Santo de Plata regresa. Se acomoda un mechón de cabello un tanto nervioso, esas situaciones le son completamente desconocidas.

—Camus de Acuario, ¿tomó su decisión?—pregunta sin más Argol.

—No me interesa—dice hierático y sin vacilar. Aioria sonríe, Camus realmente puede ser agrio cuando se lo propone. El saudita curva sus labios observándolo de forma despectiva.

— ¿A qué le tienes miedo Acuario? Podríamos divertirnos en grande. Si no hay amor, no hay engaño—dice soez. Camus entorna sus ojos y frunce el ceño. Aioria desde su escondite aprieta sus puños.

¿Cómo se atreve a tratarlo de esa manera?

— ¿Divertirnos dices…?—Camus lo observa con ojos gélidos, tan imponentes y avasallantes que hacen tragar grueso al de Plata.

—Quiero llegar a conocernos bien—acota rápidamente, los ojos de hielo no se inmutan.

—No he dicho siquiera que me interese conocerte, medusa. Ahora lárgate de mi Templo, es una orden de un superior.—Su voz firme y lacónica no deja replica alguna.

—Es cierto lo que dicen de ti—escupe desafiante—eres un frígido pedazo de hielo, ahora entiendo al Escorpión—se acerca casi pegando al rostro de Camus quien no muestra ni una variación en sus emociones—te haría gozar Camus, piénsalo.

Argol amaga terminar con la distancia pero antes de que pueda besarlo, su cuerpo sale despedido por un fuerte destello de luz dorada chocando contra varios pilares del Templo. Aioria está de pie en la entrada con el rostro furioso y sus ojos verdes refulgentes. Y sin que los ojos del Santo de Plata puedan apreciar, ya se encuentra delante de él. Lo toma por el cuello dando un fuerte golpe en la cara que lo deja atontado.

—Agradécele a Athena que te deje con vida miserable, ahora lárgate y no pises las Doce Casas si es que aprecias tu vida—dicho eso lo arroja Templo afuera y el rubio cae rodando por las escalinatas humillado. No le dedica más tiempo y se dirige a Camus—¿Te encuentras bien?—pregunta suavizando su expresión.

Camus, en silencio, mantiene su expresión parca, entonando sus ojos cuando Aioria quiere volver a hablar, este lo nota y calla ante el evidente enfado de su amigo.

— ¿Por qué haz hecho eso?—pregunta. Aioria nota lo severo de su voz.

—Camus, ese idiota te faltó el respeto, yo solo…

— ¿No crees que soy completamente capaz de enfrentarlo?—Aioria aprieta sus labios. Es cierto, con tan solo un soplido, es capaz de mandado de regreso al Hades. —No necesito que me defiendas Aioria, yo se cuidarme perfectamente solo. No necesito de tu ayuda—dicho eso, da media vuelta y desaparece en el interior de su Templo.

 _Imbécil_.

—Ahora si la jodí—se reprocha apenado.

Camus se deja caer en la cama boca abajo para ahogar el grito de rabia. Ese malnacido lo ha humillado y por su propio coraje ha lastimado a su amigo. Al día siguiente cuando se ven en el Coliseo, ambos hallan el arrepentimiento en la mirada del otro.

* * *

_Isla Chatham, Océano Pacifico._

—Pensé que serías más divertido ¡Vamos muestra un poco de dignidad!

— ¡No por favor! Seré su sirviente, su esclavo, haré lo que usted quiera pero no me mate—dice el hombre aterrado.

— ¿Y tú consideraste alguna vez ser un Santo? No eres más que un parásito, ya me cansé de ver tu horrendo rostro—el _escarlata_ brilla con fulgor en su dedo.

— ¡No! ¡No! ¡Por favor!

— ¡Ya cállate! Me das asco—quince estrellas se impactan de lleno en su cuerpo, produciéndole un dolor sin comparación. —Basura—escupe al suelo.

La Isla está limpia.

—Cada vez falta menos—su capa ondea impoluta, y el sol hace brillar cual oro a sus cabellos—Camus…—susurra al viento—Camus, falta poco para que regrese ¿Cómo estarás? ¿Ya me habrás olvidado? ¿Me esperarás?—Una lágrima recorre su rostro.—Solo un poco más, tan solo un poco más y regresaré a tu lado, solo espero que aún me estés aguardando…

Y las compañeras de la salina gota no tardan en caer.

—Solo un poco más y te recuperaré mi amor…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por leer.


	4. Chapter 4

**«Debes romper con el pasado y liberarte».**

**Camus de Acuario.**

* * *

La tarde despunta cálida y celeste sobre Grecia. Son días agradables, todavía lejos del abrasante verano que no le sienta nada bien a aquellos guerreros que han hecho del hielo y el frío parte de su ser. Camus no suele quejarse por semejante nimiedad, los años quizá ya han curtido su piel pero no ocurre lo mismo con uno de sus alumnos, quien solamente reparte su tiempo en Siberia y su Pilar en el océano ártico. Isaac—revivido junto a sus compañeros Marina mediante la voluntad divina de su Dios Poseidón—ha llegado de visita. La paz nunca será impedimento para que cualquier Santo que se cruce en su camino hacia Acuario lo observe con desconfianza. Enemigos, siempre enemigos. El finlandés no viene solo, ya que Hyoga lo acompaña. Ambos tienen noticias importantes que desean comunicarle a su maestro. La persona más importante en sus vidas.

Los tres se encuentran en la sala del Templo de Acuario.

—Son buenas noticias. En hora buena, me alego por ambos—dice Camus dándole un sorbo a su té.

—Muchas gracias maestro, Thetis y yo estamos muy felices por la noticia de nuestro primer hijo—comenta Isaac emocionado.

—Al parecer seré abuelo a temprana edad—bromea Camus. —Tú no te apresures Hyoga.

—No, por el momento Shun y yo solo nos hemos comprometido.

Camus sonríe genuino ante la dicha de tener a ambos a su lado. El tiempo ha servido de aprendizaje, de autoconocimiento. Ha servido para evaluar sus prioridades. Jamás dejará de ser un hombre adusto pero Isaac, Hyoga y aquellas personas que merecen realmente su afecto— _como Aioria_ —meritan más que una simple felicitación o frase conciliadora. Los jóvenes cautelosos, han sabido esquivar de forma tácita el asunto de Milo. Si bien han pasado varios meses ya, eso no quiere decir que su maestro este del todo recuperado. Ante ellos jamás demostraría debilidad, pero ambos saben que en esos ojos fríos, se halla la tristeza de su alma.

—Nos alegra verlo bien maestro—exclama Isaac.

—Me gustaría invitarlos a cenar para celebrar—dice de repente el francés—cenaremos los cinco como familia si les parece bien.

Los jóvenes se observan conmovidos, todavía desacostumbrados a esa actitud tan cariñosa de parte de su maestro pero genuinamente felices, Camus es el padre que ellos eligieron.

—Será un honor—dicen a la vez.

—Todo dicho entonces. Los espero esta noche.

Después de despedirse momentáneamente de sus alumnos, Camus se dedica a preparar la cena. No es una comida francesa o griega, pero solía prepararla durante el tiempo que entrenó a esos muchachos; preparará una paella. Modestia aparte, el francés sabe cocinar exquisitamente. Se percata de que le faltan varios ingredientes por lo que va rumbo el mercado donde por suerte pudo hallar todo lo necesario. Regresa al Santuario con el ánimo renovado, la visita de sus alumnos lo ha reconfortado. Cuando llega a Leo ve a su amigo saliendo de su Templo. Apresura el paso hasta alcanzarlo.

—Aioria, buen día—saluda con esa sonrisa que parece estarse acostumbrando a dar— ¿Subes?

— ¡Camus! Buen día a ti también, así es. Le prometí a Aioros ayudarlo con algunos asuntos—comenta feliz de verlo tan animado.

—Subimos juntos entonces—el León asiente.

En el camino conversan de todo y nada. Camus le platica sobre la visita de sus alumnos y de la cena en la noche, Aioria se alegra sinceramente. Sabe cuánto Camus aprecia a esos muchachos.

—Bueno, aquí me quedo—dice Aioria en las puertas de Sagitario.

—De acuerdo, mis saludos a Aioros—Camus da unos pasos y se detiene girándose—Aioria ¿Deseas ir a la cena?—la pregunta toma desprevenido al castaño.

— ¿Yo? Pero…

—Descuida, no quise ponerte en compromiso, solo que me gustaría que asistieras—el castaño toca su pecho desbocado. Se siente tan afortunado y feliz.

—Me encantaría ir Camus, allí estaré.

—Te espero entonces—haciendo un gesto con su mano se despide de su amigo.

—Ten cuidado Aioria—la voz su hermano casi provoca que saltara al techo por el respingo.

— ¿Ahora te dedicas a espiar las conversaciones ajenas?—dice algo molesto— ¿A qué te refieres?

—A que Camus está encariñándose contigo, pero eso no quiere decir que te ama, no deseo que ninguno de los dos salga lastimado.

—Descuida Aioros, sé muy bien cómo son las cosas además, ya me has recalcado varias veces lo mismo. Jamás le faltaría el respeto.

—Entonces déjame volver a repetírtelo; es por tu bien—Aioria refunfuña y rueda sus ojos cansino, lo tiene muy presente.

* * *

La noche se hace presente. Aiora, ansioso y emocionado llega unas horas antes de que la cena este lista, encontrando a Camus en plena preparación. Enseguida se ofrece a ayudarlo, por lo que el francés lo dispone a picar las verduras, mientras él limpia los mariscos.

Camus de tanto en tanto observa a su amigo, concentradísimo en picar las verduras, le causa ternura ver su rostro con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y la lengua asomándose por un costado de sus labios. Aioria era un niño en el cuerpo de un adulto, un adulto sumamente atractivo tuvo que reconocer, sus ojos esmeraldas transmiten una dulzura y pureza que pocas veces vio.

— ¿Qué?—pregunta el castaño ante el escrutinio. Camus niega rápido y sigue con lo suyo, Aioria deja mostrar una sonrisa.

— ¿Quieres vino?—pregunta después de unos momentos.

— ¡Claro! Conociendo tus gustos por los vinos finos, seguro será exquisito—sonríe. Camus comienza a sentirse extraño ante esa sonrisa.

El pelirrojo camina grácil mientras se dirige a la despensa por un par de copas y la botella de vino. Una de las que ha reservado para esa noche. Sirve un poco en ambas. Camus sonríe cuando alza la suya invitando a un brindis, claro que Aioria no se iba a ser de rogar y choca sutil la suya contra la de su amigo.

—Creo que a la velada le hace falta un poco de música ¿qué piensas?—sugiere el castaño.

—Bueno, no tengo mucha a decir verdad, pero si gustas busca algo que te agrade.

Aioria revisa entre los compactos de su amigo y no encuentra nada interesante. Sería mucho más simple encender el ordenador y buscar música allí pero Camus jamás dejará de ir siempre contra las nuevas tecnologías. Demasiado ya era el hecho de que tuviera en su Templo un reproductor de _compact disc_ sin contar el muy clásico—y soso—gusto musical. Aioria busca un poco más hasta hallar uno que le resulta familiar. Debe haberlo perdido hace años.

— ¡Este es mío!—dice al tiempo que muestra el compacto—lo busqué por mucho tiempo.

— ¿Ah? Lo debes haber dejado en algún cumpleaños pasado, no recuerdo escucharlo.

— ¡Eso es inaudito! Camus, debes escucharlo—exclama con énfasis. Coloca el disco y la música de Bob Marley comienza. El ateniense inicia un simple baile al ritmo del reggae, causándole gracia a Camus— ¡Vamos Camus! Baila conmigo—no espera respuesta y toma su mano.

—No sé bailar Aioria, haremos el ridículo.

—Yo tampoco, y nadie nos ve.

Captura la cadera del francés meciéndose al cadencioso ritmo llevando a Camus a imitarlo con torpes pasos. Bastante osado de su parte y lo sabe, pero mientras Camus no muestre señales de real inconformidad y un demonio que seguirá. Al estar tan ceca el uno del otro, Camus puede percibir esa fresca colonia que usa Aioria, la cual se mezcla deliciosamente con el olor masculino de su piel. La inquietud y el oculto deseo de tales pensamientos le hacen tragar en seco. Dicha zozobra se agudiza cuando—y sin querer—ante su obtuso baile, pisa al griego y este hace muecas de un fingido dolor. Ríe, porque Aioria es espontaneo y fresco. _Y maldita sea_ , hermoso. ¿Desde cuándo piensa así de su amigo?

Camus es un capullo cerrado. Tan ciego que no ve aquella realidad irrebatible manar de los ojos verdes de Aioria; muere por él. Lo ama.

La música circula entre ambos perdidos en esa simple y alegre burbuja, el griego hace girar al pelirrojo, quedando cara a cara, a un dedo de distancia. Y es ahí cuando se rompe. Camus se encuentra un poco agitado y el tenue sonrojo no abandona su rostro, su mirada curiosa busca explicación a porqué se han detenido, pero Aioria no puede hacer más que contemplarlo tan cerca y abismalmente lejos a la vez. Perfecto. Tanto que duele. Aioria con el corazón envuelto en llamas, desvía su vista de la contraria para contemplar los labios del francés. Camus solo atina a sonrojarse más y expulsar el aire contenido, expectante y ávido de lo que pretende su compañero. El castaño toma eso como una señal para continuar y se acerca ¡Dioses! El corazón enloquece ante el sueño cumplido, desea tanto besarlo y confesarle su amor…

Sin embargo, antes de que sus labios se unieran un carraspeo los trae de vuelta a la Tierra; Isaac y Hyoga, con sus parejas, están en la entrada, con rostros incrédulos y algo apenados.

Ambos Santos se separan de inmediato avergonzados, Thetis ve divertida la escena inocente que ofrecen.

—Qué bueno que ya estén aquí, pasen—dice recobrando la compostura, Camus—Aioria nos acompañará también.

—De eso ya nos dimos cuenta—rebate divertida la mujer del Marina. Los mayores se ruborizan aún más.

Después de eso la cena transcurre sin más contratiempos. La comida, como ya se imaginaban estuvo exquisita. El francés está feliz de poder conocer mejor a esas personas especiales para sus alumnos. Al Santo de Andrómeda solo lo había tratado superficialmente pero no necesita mucha más para darse cuenta de la bondad innata dentro de ese joven. Thetis en cambio, le recuerda un poco a Kanon, debe ser el tiempo que compartieron como aliados. La rubia es sarcástica e inteligente, pero quiere sinceramente a Isaac y con eso es suficiente. Aioria ve la escena familiar entre los cinco sin embargo no se siente fuera de lugar, muy por el contrario, se siente parte de una familia hermosa. Y sabe lo peligroso que es.

La noche avanza y es hora de que sus alumnos se despidan de los Santos Dorados. Una vez solos el castaño se ofrece a ayudarlo a juntar los trastes. Estar solos nuevamente los turba un poco, debido a lo que estuvieron a punto de hacer, pero ninguno de los dos menciona nada.

—Ha sido una noche maravillosa, gracias por invitarme, Camus—dice Aioria.

—Sí, fue maravillosa, no hubiera sido lo mismo sin ti, que descanses— y en un arrebatado acto, en vez de estrecharle la mano, en vez de darle una palmada, de abrazarlo, Camus besa su mejilla.

Da media vuelta ingresando a su Templo. Aioria sabe que esa sensación de bienestar jamás se apartará de él. Realmente asusta.

* * *

Percatarse del paso de los días, del cambio de estaciones y de la amarga certeza de que con ello las esperanzas de un retorno que jamás llegó se escurren como sus pretéritas lágrimas, ha sido para Camus una de las más férreas batallas que tuvo que librar. Que ha ganado no cabe duda pero cualquier batalla trae consigo cambios; transformación. No lo ha logrado solo como le gustaría haber admitido, pero no por ello siente vergüenza de saber que la ayuda recibida suscitó en él una evolución. Es otra persona, es un hombre nuevo, y se siente bien. Correcto. Falta poco menos que nada para cumplirse el primer año de la partida de Milo.

Camus piensa mirando la inmensidad de su _hogar_ , el Santuario, en el poder que los sentimientos generan en las personas. Esa fuerza descomunal que es capaz de elevarte sobre cualquier adversidad y sin embargo también es capaz de destruirte. Ese es su mayor poder—sabe—porque no es una muerte rápida e indolora, no. Los sentimientos son capaces de enraizarse en cada molécula del cuerpo y extender la agonía lenta y visceral. Desintegra el alma y te deja desnudo e indefenso. Es un poder increíble para el que sabe recibirlo. Sonríe, él no ha salido indemne de todo aquello, porque sabe que en su trasmutación también ha perdido. Todo te lo entrega y todo te lo quita.

 _Increíble_.

Él ya no alberga dolor, mas una pequeña espina atorada en esas preguntas sin respuestas que Milo se llevó siguen incordiando su consciencia. ¿Lo ha olvidado? Solo él y los Dioses lo saben.

Aioria sin embargo siente que los fantasmas de esa idílica relación jamás le permitirán dilucidar a Camus lo que se aprecia cual cielo escampado. Y ya no sabe cómo traspasar esa barrera quimérica que—estúpidamente—él ayudó a construir. Resguardó a Camus para que sus heridas sanasen, pero no fue capaz de prender en sus ojos siquiera una flama tenue que diera rienda suelta a su confesión. Claro que se siente feliz de ver como la energía y templanza que caracterizó a Camus vuelve a renacer, pero el recuerdo latente de ese inconcluso beso en el Templo de Acuario siempre termina por licuar su golpeado corazón ya que, al parecer, el francés había tomado a bien pretender que jamás sucedió. Y dolía, con un demonio.

Sabe en su fuero interno que no aguantará mucho más. Que necesita sacarse todo lo que atorado en su pecho se encuentra y revelarle a ese tonto lo mucho que lo ama. Lo hace, cada día junto a Camus lo ama más. Un poco más que ayer, menos que mañana. Debe jugársela, tomar el consejo de su hermano y arriesgarlo todo.

Solo espera que Camus no termine odiándolo.

No han tenido la oportunidad de verse en esos días por las exigencias que deben cumplir como Santos. Aioria debió partir unos días hacia Japón y Camus tuvo que patrullar los alrededores del Santuario, así que permanecieron en contacto—como al francés le gustaba—a través de sus cosmos. Camus ve despuntar el alba con una extraña sensación en su pecho. Había sentido distante, valga la redundancia, al León. Una charla corta que concluyó con una invitación. Quizá se ha acostumbrado demasiado a su presencia, pero necesita verlo.

Y no lo hace durante el resto del día. Tampoco se ha comunicado nuevamente provocando que esa molesta sensación se agigante con un desasosiego que le estruje el corazón, Camus aprieta sus parpados aguardando a que el malestar desaparezca o al menos que ya no le inquiete. No va a decirlo jamás, porque tampoco encuentra las palabras correctas para lo que siente pero, solo cuando la noche cae y él ingresa al Templo de Leo, puede _confirmar_ que ha extrañado a ese hombre. La pesadumbre le cae cual piedra en el estómago mientras Aioria se acerca a él con la sonrisa de siempre pero con la mirada lejos de ahí. Ambos hombres se observan sin decir nada hasta que el castaño da un suspiro y lo abraza. — _¿Qué es? ¿Deseos de llorar?_ — No puede con la oscuridad que se cierne en los ojos de Camus. No la quiere allí. Sin dudas esta vez.

—Te he extrañado mucho estos días—confiesa—me han servido para aclarar un poco mi mente. Sabes que necesito hablarte—termina el abrazo pero no se distancia. Ya no sonríe y eso le duele al francés.

—No sabía que podías llegar a ser tan misterioso, estoy listo—lo reta. Y sus miradas chocan solemnes.

—Espera, solo tomaré una cosa—Aioria corre hacia el interior de su Templo y regresa al instante con una canasta—vamos. —Camus la observa inquieto, como si ese objeto guardase secretos que no sabe si desea escuchar, el ardor le quema el pecho pero calla y le sigue los pasos.

El camino no es largo, más allá del harto transitado por ellos, los Templos. Salen del Santuario y se pierden en ese mágico bosque a su alrededor. No transcurre ni media hora cuando llegan a un pequeño refugio natural, donde el agua de manantial se ondea serena en el lago que por milenios ha alimentado a los habitantes del Santuario. Camus enarca una ceja mientras se detiene a observar el pintoresco paisaje. Hace muchos años que no pisaba ese lugar.

— ¿Recuerdas esos primeros días como Santos? ¿Cuándo Saga y Aioros trataban por todos los medios de controlarnos y disciplinarnos?—habla el castaño con la voz calma como el agua y su vista al reflejo de la luna en ella—solían traernos a este sitio y relatarnos las gloriosas batallas de Santos pasados. Este lugar siempre me dio la claridad que necesito en momentos de incertidumbre. Fue aquí donde permanecí días escondido hasta que los soldados dejaron de hostigarme con la traición de Aioros. Fue aquí donde me tendiste tu mano cuando nadie más quiso hacerlo…

Camus permanece en silencio incapaz de romper la atmósfera nostálgica que trasmite la voz de su amigo, le duele en lo más hondo recordar la imagen de un herido Aioria, mientras es pisoteado por soldados mayores. Recuerda el ardor en sus venas por tal injusticia y la promesa que hizo en su mente; él no dudaría de la lealtad del griego.

—Sigue siendo tan hermoso a como lo recuerdo.

—Athena en toda su gloria lo mantiene inalterable al tiempo. —De pronto la expresión en Aioria cambia y sonríe como siempre, su mirada vuelve a tener esa escondida inocencia—; creí que sería una excelente idea cenar aquí.

—Pensé que nunca lo dirías, muero de hambre—se permite bromear Camus. Aioria ríe destensando el ambiente.

Entre ambos tienden el mantel sobre el césped y Aioria saca algunos quesos, aceitunas, embutidos y pan. Vino también. Simple, porque no quiere delatar que en realidad no puede probar bocado gracias a la ansiedad de revelar lo que su corazón necesita. Ansiedad que le anuda la garganta y le impide hablar ¿Cómo comenzar? Observa al francés quien mantiene fija la vista al cielo, tampoco ha tocado la comida. Y el maldito silencio que se cierne sobre ellos le aterra. Aioria puede ver la distancia entre ambos, pero no habla, no se mueve y cada segundo muerto pierde ante ese condenado amor.

—No me gusta tu silencio, he estado expectante pero te noto demasiado lejos de aquí, Aioria—la vista del francés se aleja del firmamento para observar al griego.

—Pensé que era el único con ese pensamiento—calla y mira al cielo. _Con tu bendición Athena, guíame_.

—Yo también tengo algo que decirte—exclama de repente, Aioria gira su rostro encontrando su mirada nuevamente. Su rostro debe haber reflejado la turbación y el temor porque Camus aprieta los labios y mira al suelo. Un instante, luego lo confronta otra vez; —me has dicho en reiteradas oportunidades que no debía agradecerte por nada de lo que has hecho por mí, sin embargo no es justo que me quede callado. He tratado de convencerme que, comparado al sufrimiento de nuestra Diosa, a las guerras vividas y las muertes que esta se llevó, mi pena es insignificante—Camus traga y aprieta fuerte sus parpados es difícil exponerse así y Aioria lo siente por eso guarda silencio dolido porque el maldito fantasma de Milo sigue allí, entre ellos—pero no pude y caí ante el dolor. Es humillante en formas que ni siquiera pensé que existían pero, es gracias a ti que pude seguir. Es gracias a ti que pude volver a ser yo y confiar nuevamente—la voz trémula y sus ojos húmedos le atraviesan el alma—sin tu ayuda, sin tu compañía, habría muerto de dolor hace tiempo.

Aioria derrama una lágrima sin siquiera notarlo mientras el corazón le aprieta por las palabras de Camus. Se toca el pecho porque el sentimiento es tan abrumador que siente dolerle, de pronto ve la luz de esperanza brillando tenuemente sobre ellos y es todo lo que necesita. Sabe que espera una respuesta más que sus boqueadas y las lágrimas que recorren sus mejillas alarmando al hombre que ama. Busca tranquilidad para lo que necesita, Camus no merece otra cosa que la verdad.

—Soy yo el que debe agradecerte, me diste la oportunidad de estar a tu lado y conocer esa parte tuya que guardas al resto del universo, jamás quise otra cosa que tu felicidad pero, ya no puedo seguir mintiéndome y mintiéndote a ti; Camus, yo…—no puede. Las silabas mueren en sus labios y llora por primera vez ante el francés, no puede. _Cobarde_. Las lágrimas le ahogan cuando el pelirrojo se acerca y lo abraza, hundiendo su rostro en su cuello.

Hay un segundo de quietud que le precede al entendimiento, a la verdad manifiesta.

— ¿Desde cuándo?—le escucha preguntar con tanto desconsuelo en su voz que no puede más que abandonarse al llanto. La revelación los golpea a ambos mortíferamente. Permanecen allí, en aquella posición con el silencio de una luna cómplice.

—Quisiera decir que es reciente, pero te prometí no mentirte—susurra sin dejar de abrazarlo—llevo tantos años con esta pasión, este amor en mis venas que ya no recuerdo lo que se siente el no amarte Camus. Te amo con todo lo que soy, te amo.

 _Años_.

_Lo ama._

El universo mismo se desploma sobre él.

Camus hunde sus yemas haciendo jirones la camisa del castaño. Aprieta el abrazo con el dolor de su alma desbocada. _No_. Inspira reiteradas veces con la impresión de perder la consciencia, sensación que le hela la espina dorsal _. No puede_. Tiembla de confusión y desespero porque no quiere, no puede hacerles frente. _Años._ El estómago se le revuelve asqueado de su propia ceguera imaginando el daño que inconscientemente ha ocasionado en Aioria durante tanto tiempo y la ira le sube por el esófago por su silencio, sin embargo no puede recordar algún momento—jamás, ni por un minuto de su existencia—donde Aioria haya sido egoísta con él, siempre sincero y desinteresado en sus acciones. Siempre tuvo para él una sonrisa noble y limpia. Y es lo que hiere más; Aioria lo ama al punto de buscar su felicidad aún si con ello su corazón se despedaza en el camino. Ha dejado de escuchar y de sentir nada más que el cuerpo pegado al suyo. Camus relaja sus hombros, le duele percatándose de lo tenso que ha estado todo ese tiempo. Suspira y sonríe con desgano, sus manos dejan de arrugar la camisa y pronto cada pensamiento oscuro se desvanece como su aliento dejándose envolver por la ternura, conmovido porque una persona le profesase semejante devoción.

El castaño se aferra a su cuerpo, no espera una respuesta pero no quiere abandonar sus brazos y descubrir en la mirada de Camus el rechazo. Moriría.

—Por Athena, Aioria. No merezco que me ames de esa manera—dice descompuesto. Roto.

—No necesito que correspondas, jamás me perdonaría siquiera intentar usar esto como un chantaje. Nunca pienses lo contrario, pero por favor, no me apartes de tu lado. No me quites tu amistad—ruega. Camus afloja el agarre sobre su cuerpo con un sentimiento que le quema por dentro.

—Mírame, Aioria—pide con suavidad pero visiblemente afectado. Lo aparta para tomar su rostro con ambas manos y sonríe. Sus ojos azules brillan por el reflejo de la luna y las lágrimas.

No hay vuelta atrás.

Aioria lo observa por última vez—pide permiso por última vez—antes de tomar sus labios con un fervor por años guardado. Lo besa y el cuerpo le tiempla al descubrir el toque sutil de esos labios que le corresponden con ahínco, la suavidad y el perenne frío que su constelación le heredó. Ya nada será igual.

Las manos de Camus aún sujetan su rostro mientras buscan limpiar el rastro de lágrimas que sus ojos dejaron. Hay una sinceridad tan grande en sus acciones que Aioria se siente agonizar entre la felicidad y la incertidumbre. Sus manos bajan hasta aprisionar las caderas del francés entretanto los brazos de Camus se enredan en su cuello. La sensación circula vertiginosa en su sangre como si el fin último de su existencia fuera ese momento; ese beso, mientras sus lenguas se encuentran por primera vez. Cierran sus ojos dejando ir a la razón. El cuerpo de Camus cae en mitad del mantel tendido y el césped ya húmedo por el rocío pero no parece importarle trasportado en un plano más allá del terrenal, se aferra al cuerpo caliente que recorre su piel, las caricias son suaves y tímidas. Torpes por la ansiedad y el temor pero Camus siente cual si fueran garras que despedazan su carne. Jadea porque no recuerda siquiera si alguna vez se sintió de esa manera; expuesto.

—Te amo—lo escucha lejano y se percata que Aioria lo observa encima suyo con ambos brazos extendidos a sus costados, en sus ojos circulan un sinfín de emociones donde impera por sobre todas ese amor noble. Delinea con una caricia ese rostro perfecto antes de abalanzarse por un nuevo y feroz beso.

Camus empuja su cuerpo buscando el roce entre ambos. No quiere luchar contra lo que siente. Lo desea y quiere llegar hasta el final.

No existe espacio después de esa muda petición en la mente de Aioria para nada más que devorar y hacer suyo a ese hombre. Con una presteza increíble se deshace de la camisa que Camus trae puesta. No es la primera vez que puede contemplar el torso desnudo del francés, pero la intimidad, el rostro arrebolado y el suave vaivén de sus pectorales lo golpean con la fuerza de una _Exclamación de Athena_. Tambalea enternecido. Busca sus labios y aprieta sus ojos de lágrimas amenazantes. La explosión del momento se detiene dejando paso a la suavidad y mimos íntimos, Aioria surca con sus labios el cuello del francés, sus yemas en cambio han abandonado las caderas para deslizarse por sus brazos, siente la piel erizada a su paso y esconde una sonrisa en los cabellos fuego de su amante. Camus sonríe también mientras busca su mirada esmeralda, quiere hablar pero ante la imposibilidad lo toca. Sus caricias se vuelven atrevidas colándose por debajo de las prendas del castaño, desea arrancárselas y claro que Aioria no se hace de rogar. Se incorpora un instante quitándose su propia camisa y vuelve a caer sobre el pelirrojo y un nuevo beso. El galo arquea su cuerpo, mueve sus caderas para profundizar el contacto férreo entre sus piernas, produciendo un electrizante goce que escapa en forma de ronroneo.

—Aioria—gime—hazlo... por favor—pide ya sin aliento, casi sin vida.

Y no piensan más. No hay razón alguna que detuviera lo que han comenzado. Aioria se yergue cual alto es y sin mucha vergüenza se deshace del resto de los atavíos mostrándose desnudo y de la misma manera lo desnuda para besar hasta el último recóndito pedazo de piel. Sus manos reconocen el esbelto cuerpo, tatúa así sobre este su propio calor y sus oídos por fin pueden escuchar la melodiosa voz de sus jadeos.

Es Camus quien perdido en toda esa bruma, se incorpora y cambia las posiciones, ubicándose a horcajadas sobre Aioria, sus palmas sobre el pecho del castaño le tiemblan. Las propias manos de Leo aprisionan las suyas, sus ojos intentan calmar la tempestad que trata de hacerse lugar dentro de su mente, sus ojos buscan a su par para que puedan hablarle sin palabras y Camus ve la enormidad de significado que estos trasmiten. Asiente imperceptiblemente a la muda petición, sabe que Aioria jamás intentaría continuar si ve vestigios de dudas en él. Claro que las tiene, miles, empero prevalece el deseo de ser con el griego. Guía su cuerpo para recibirlo, comenzando a mecerse sobre él, en un vaivén que aumenta en intensidad a medida que se acopla a su cuerpo. Y ahí en medio de ese bosque, bajo la luna, Aioria lo hace suyo. Ya no hubo lugar a palabras, solo a besos, solo a amor.

El castaño mueve sus caderas profundizando el contacto, procurando llenarse de él, de llegar hasta lo más hondo. De ser uno junto al hombre que ama. Se deleita con la imagen de Camus y gime una y otra vez el nombre del galo.

Una lágrima acompaña su viaje sideral; el orgasmo resuena en el centro mismo de sus cosmos como el más mortífero de los éxtasis.

Camus era la primera vez que estaba con otro hombre. Aioria era la primera vez que se sentía completo.

El francés se deja caer sobre el cuerpo de su— _¿amante?—_ Siendo abrazado por éste. El estremecimiento brusco de su cuerpo le indica al griego del llanto de Camus ¿Qué pasaría de ahora en más? ¿Hicieron lo correcto? El castaño parece adivinar sus pensamientos, más porque los comparte.

—No. —Sisea Aioria cuando el pelirrojo intenta hablar. No es el momento y lo saben.

Ambos suspiran abrazados. Todo lo acontecido drenó sus fuerzas así que no atinan a más que permanecer unidos en medio del torbellino de sus pensamientos.

* * *

Camus despierta en un suspiro. Siente todo alterado en su cabeza. Un poco trastocado a decir verdad. Había _hecho el amor_ con Aioria, se había dejado llevar por el momento, por la pasión, por las caricias. — _Te amo_ —Aioria le había dicho que lo ama.

¿Y él?

Le gusta no puede negarlo. Le gusta y mucho, también lo quiere mucho, pero amarlo…

Se incorpora de la cama y camina hacia la pequeña cocina deteniéndose a mirar por la ventana; blanco. Todo lo que se puede ver es blanco.

Siberia. Se ha fugado del Santuario como la peor de las ratas, pero no tiene energía para enfrentar la realidad o las consecuencias de sus actos. No puede hacerse cargo de los sentimientos del griego cuando los suyos propios son todavía confusos. Tiene pánico de todo lo que sucederá a partir de ese momento. Suspira.

_—Después de todo, no somos tan diferentes._

Había actuado exactamente igual que Milo. Pero necesitaba pensar, pensar seriamente que haría. Estar con Aioria todo ese año lo ayudó a recuperar la confianza en sí mismo, a sentirse querido.

Los primeros días los pasó cabizbajo y meditabundo, estar ahí solo en medio de las heladas estepas no le ayudaron. Y ese día no parece ser diferente dándose cuenta de que extraña al ateniense, que extraña su voz, su sonrisa, sus inocentes bromas. La forma en que se rasca la cabeza cuando piensa, el sonrosa de sus mejillas cuando ríe… Extraña a Aioria.

Y del otro lado no la pasan nada bien tampoco. Aioros estuvo acompañando a su hermano, reprochándole su actuar imprudente. Pero él había sentido todo el amor de Camus, lo sintió, Camus esa noche lo amó sin tapujos, sinceramente ¿Por qué había huido?

Aioria se siente abatido y desorientado. Solo. No puede sacarse la sensación de soledad que lo abruma a pesar de tener a su hermano a su lado. Y no puede creer el dolor que la ausencia de Camus le produce, teniendo un sentimiento que lo asfixia, cada vez que recuerda sus besos, su cuerpo, sus gemidos. El tacto cálido de su piel. Encontrar calor en el hielo, así es Camus; único.

Aioria se deja caer en su cama incapaz de sacarse los pensamientos lúgubres del corazón, dejando que la desolación y el cansancio hicieran con él lo que quisiesen…

* * *

—Aioria…—suspira al aire, Camus.

_¿Qué hago aquí?_

Hay una respuesta simple a esa pregunta. Camus entendía por sobre todo el caos y confusión dentro de su mente que una vez más había actuado cobardemente, prefiriendo que el silencio construya supuestos y así librarse de una verdad incómoda y dolorosa; el miedo. Ese latente que fluctúa como si de su propia sombra se tratase y del cual no puede desprenderse por más que lo haya intentado. Un Santo no lleva miedo al campo de batalla, no hay vacilaciones en sus acciones, en sus ataques, un Santo gana o es derrotado con la serenidad de haberlo entregado todo.

Pero el hombre debajo de la Armadura no es igual. El hombre detrás del Santo es frágil. Camus ya una vez había entregado su confianza a sabiendas de que esa otra persona podía destruirla empero jamás pensó que Milo haría trizas de ella.

_¿Tengo miedo?_

Por supuesto. Pero a qué.

Antes de todo, Aioria ha sido su amigo desde que se conocieran hace tantísimos años ya. Pasaron también muchos años sin verse, pero cuando regresaba al Santuario siempre tuvo una bienvenida cálida para él, esfumando las distancias y el tiempo, construyendo una nueva amistad más sólida a partir de allí. Camus cierra sus ojos con la imagen de varias etapas de su vida, es verdad que Milo estuvo en cada una de ellas. Pero Aioria también.

Teme. Pero no a su propia integridad, no. Hay una fuerza en su pecho, una nueva y más fuerte confianza en su interior que reconoce al griego, vibra en su sangre la certeza de que Leo jamás le hará daño. Camus teme ser él quien lastime, teme herir la férrea confianza que fue construyendo a su lado al no amarlo tanto como le profesa el castaño, de no poder estar a la altura de su amor. Tiene miedo de no merecerlo, porque lo quiere a su lado para siempre.

Y allí radica su verdad.

Camus desea un _para siempre_ junto al griego. Quiere escucharlo, verlo sonreír, ver sus ojos y que esos ojos solo lo vean a él, los quiere observar por el resto de su vida. Tiene miedo de decepcionarlo porque lo ama.

¡Lo ama!

Las dudas se fugan como un suspiro liberando a su corazón para poder reconocer y aceptar que se ha enamorado de Aioria. Por eso ha huido. Porque no quiere herir algo tan puro como el amor del griego ¡ _maldición!_ se siente afortunado de tenerlo a su lado. Había pensado él ya no podía amar más, y Aioria con sus besos, sus manos y su hermosa sonrisa le demostró lo contrario. Que idiota ha sido.

Camus llora, pero después de mucho tiempo, llora de felicidad. Con una verdad irrefutable.

Cierra la puerta tras de sí y da media vuelta camino al Santuario, con tantas emociones que apenas si puede pensar. Siente todo, absolutamente todo, pero está dispuesto a aclarar aquella conmoción. Solo espera que aún Aioria lo esté aguardando. El camino fue confuso y se perdió varias veces… porque cuando las verdades salen a flote y no se está preparado, lo normal es naufragar.

* * *

Es de madrugada cuando arriba al Santuario, divisa no muy lejos de ahí a la Santia de Plata de Ofiuco junto a un grupo de Santos de Bronce, seguramente cumpliendo su deber como patrulleros. Camus gesticula un asentamiento a modo de saludo y continua a paso firme, realmente le importa poco quién estuviera despierto o de sereno, en esos momentos sus pensamientos están dirigidos a una sola persona. Nada le es más menester que sus ojos. Camina pero cuando pasa Géminis las ansias le hacen correr. Toma una bocanada de aire a las puertas de Leo. Ingresa y ruega a su Diosa, que todo salga bien.

Camina con sumo cuidado hasta la habitación de Aioria, titubea al ver la puerta entreabierta, pero no se va a echar para atrás. Es ahora o nunca. Agudiza su oído y puede escuchar la calma respiración del castaño, lo supo dormido, por lo que ahora sí, sin vacilar, ingresa a la habitación. Se queda de pie contemplando el rostro griego, Aioria duerme sin camisa, por lo que todo su torso esta al descubierto. Es hermoso. Pero eso ya lo sabe. Se hinca a su lado, con suavidad acaricia su rostro, volviendo a experimentar esa vibración en su cosmos pero el griego no da señales de despertar. Camus pasa sus finos y largos dedos por esos risos castaños sonriendo por la imagen esplendida de ese hombre.

—Aioria—le llama quedo. Ve como aprieta sus parpados pero no despierta. —Aioria, estoy aquí.

— ¿Camus?—dice entre este mundo y el de los sueños, pensando si es una cruel broma de su consciencia.

—Sí, soy yo—Aioria parpadea un par de veces, pero al comprobar que no es un sueño se incorpora de un movimiento brusco.

—Camus, regresaste—el pelirrojo sonríe al momento de incorporarse un poco antes de sentarse a su lado. Toma el rostro incrédulo de Aioria entre sus manos.

—Perdóname por irme sin decirte nada, debía pensar… me costó trabajo llegar hasta aquí—Aioria sonríe entendiendo sus palabras.

—Pero ahora lo estás.

—Y no me iré nunca más—sonríe como promesa.

— ¿No te iras de mi lado, Camus?—El pelirrojo niega con su cabeza. Sus ojos se humedecen al igual que los de Aioria, pero no es momento de llorar, ya no.

—No. Permaneceré a tu lado _amándote_ hasta que me lo permitas, Aioria.

—Camus…

Unen sus labios en un beso de franqueza absoluta.

Camus gira sobre su cuerpo sentándose sobre las caderas de Aioria, agachándose para continuar el beso, mientras el castaño acaricia su espalda. Las manos del francés descansan sobre su pecho.

Aioria lo aparta unos centímetros para observarlo. La luz de la habitación está apagada pero el Santuario se sitúa demasiado cerca del firmamento como para no ser bañados con las luces de miles de estrellas así mismo de una hermosa y llena luna colándose por la ventana. Y la luz de luna ilumina el rostro de Camus, dándole un aspecto más etéreo, Aioria tiembla mientras acaricia su blanquísima piel, sus facciones perfectas y se pierde dentro de sus ojos nocturnos tan particulares y hermosos; son como dos zafiros que viven para proyectar deseo y ansiedad, el castaño traga con dificultad por las sensaciones tan inmensas que esas joyas le producen. Camus le regala una sonrisa mientras mata la distancia y vuelve a besarlo.

Toma su rostro y entierra sus dedos en los cabellos rojos, acariciando cuanto le permiten sus torpes y ansiosas manos, Camus desciende por su cuello dejando un rastro brillante por donde pasa, sintiendo el acaramelado sabor de su piel. No puede darle palabras a los efectos que le produce, pero sabe que tampoco las necesita, sus acciones hablan por ambos.

Aioria vuelve a incorporarse, recostándose sobre el respaldar de la cama, mientras comienza a arrancar, literalmente, cada botón de la camisa negra de Camus. El tacto, su nívea piel lo vuelve loco, sonríe pletórico… Prácticamente devora su pecho, sus hombros, su cuello, dejando marquitas rojas donde sus labios pasan. Camus se deja abandonar total y absolutamente a sus deseos. Lo abraza por el cuello y pega sus caderas a las del griego, quien entretenido con su pezones comienza a gemir al contacto con sus partes.

Se separan solo para deshacerse del resto de ropa, Aioria recuesta con suavidad a Camus sobre su lecho iniciando una nueva tanda de besos, mimando cada parte de su cuerpo, sintiendo como se arquea y eriza a su contacto. El pelirrojo lo toma por el rostro y lo atrae hacia él para volver a juntar sus labios, girando su cuerpo para dejar esta vez al griego boca arriba. Desciende por su cuello y besa su pecho, sus pezones y se encanta con los jadeos de su amor, sigue su recorrido hasta llegar al objeto de su deseo; lo toma entre sus manos maravillado por lo que veía, baja su mano con suavidad y la sube lentamente varias veces, torturando la ansiedad del castaño.

— ¡Ah Camus!—jadea cuando siente los labios sobre su sexo.

El francés besa con dulzura toda la longitud del miembro antes de introducírselo a la boca, dando pequeñas y sinuosas succiones que enloquecen al griego. Aioria estruje las sabanas con el pecho a punto de explotar, quiere llorar de felicidad ante lo que siente; la devoción y el amor que le entrega Camus es inaudito. Se siente conmovido y sobre todo amado. Amado por la persona que él ha amado toda su vida y que amaría por el resto de ella.

Lo atrae hacia arriba antes de que los espasmos sean inevitables. Gira su cuerpo y se posiciona entre sus piernas mientras comienza otra ronda de besos. Camus se aferra a su espalda y cuello, sintiendo la paralizante sensación ante la primera estocada, luego todo fue placer.

Permanecen quietos y unidos por unos momentos, observándose con miradas escampadas, Camus acaricia el rostro de Aioria, y éste besa esa mano cuando pasa por sus labios.

—Te amo Camus—exclama al tiempo que comienza a moverse.

Camus le susurra un « _je t'aime»_ al oído, y busca sus labios mientras gime con fuerza ante los movimientos de Aioria. Siente todo su cuerpo contraerse, Aioria toma una de sus piernas y la enreda en su cadera, haciendo más profunda la penetración. Toma el sexo de Camus y lo masturba al mismo ritmo de sus movimientos. Aioria hunde su rostro en el hombro de Camus acallando el grito de placer, Camus no lo hace y endulza los oídos de su castaño con su orgasmo. Al mismo tiempo que siente la cálida sensación en sus entrañas, él se derrama entre ambos.

El más bello, el más sublime, el más supremo grito de amor.

Aioria sale con lentitud recostándose en la cama, atrayendo a Camus a su pecho, abrazándolo con posesión, sintiendo el cálido respirar del galo en su pecho y sus delgados brazos rodearlo.

Camus se siente más vivo que nunca. Sonríe sobre el pecho de Aioria; Quién lo hubiera pensado, lo ama con locura. Se incorpora un poco para observarlo, el castaño le sonríe y acaricia el rostro con dulzura.

—Creo que puedo morir feliz.

—Sería un poco injusto que murieses justo ahora, Aioria—Camus besa su pecho y suspira agotado, nunca estará preparado para esas avalanchas de sentimientos que a veces le hacen su presa. Pero se siente bien. No hay dudas.

—Soy feliz, eso es todo, aún no puedo creer que estés aquí, pero tampoco quiero pensar demasiado, solo me basta el tenerte entre mis brazos—sonríe y besa trémulamente.

—Te amo Aioria de Leo—dice con los ojos remolados y la respiración acompasada. Aioria lo atrae más hacia sí mientras cierra sus ojos también.

Jamás se cansará de escucharlo.

—Y yo te amo a ti, Camus de Acuario.

* * *

El viento de esa mañana mece sus cabellos a modo de saludo. Cierra sus ojos disfrutando de aquella sensación, del olor salino del viento. Vuelve a abrirlos divisando el imponente Santuario que se alzaba hacia el cielo. Había extrañado cada día de su partida estar allí.

—Al parecer nada cambió en ti querido Santuario. Me pregunto si con tus habitantes será lo mismo.

Dos años y medio han transcurrido, dos años y medio ocultando su cosmos para que nadie lo buscara, dos años y medio que pensó en recuperar lo perdido. Milo de Escorpio, ha regresado.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por pasarse por acá :)

**«Los humanos en verdad somos capaces de reconstruir nuestras vidas».**

**Milo de Escorpio**

* * *

Camus lo supo de inmediato. Las vivencias radicadas en el fondo de un alma, antiguas sensaciones olvidadas. Abandona su Templo como un vendaval de sentires.

El bullicio dentro del Santuario llama la atención de los dos Santos que en ese momento cruzan Aries. Saga frunce el ceño con un extraño presentimiento, varios soldados y doncellas se encuentran reunidos a las puertas de los dominios de Athena, observa al hombre a su lado y ve en la mirada de Aioros desconcierto. Sea lo que sea que estuviera perturbando a esas personas debe ser grande.

Aioros se había ofrecido esa mañana para encargarse de buscar los registros de nacimiento de su hermano y Camus, papeles que eran importantes para lo que se vendría. Y por supuesto Saga lo acompaña, aunque no de muy buena gana, el gemelo había planeado pasar el día recostado en su cama, ya que la noche anterior había vuelto de una pequeña misión encomendada. Dejando el alboroto de lado, el gemelo mayor decide que nada es tan importante como para desviarlos de su encomienda, premisa impulsada claro está, por la imperiosa necesidad de terminar cuanto antes y volver a su Templo con Aioros.

—Explícame un vez más por qué nos ofrecimos a esto—dice Saga con gesto resignado.

—Porque los queremos, los apoyamos y deseamos que todo salga tal y como lo planearon—responde con una sonrisa conciliadora su ahora esposo, Aioros. Maldita sonrisa, Saga no puede contra ella.

—Agregaría que son un par de tontos y que sí por ellos fuera, el casamiento sería un desastre—se burla el gemelo. Aioros estuvo a punto de reprocharle cuando una voz, que pensaron salió de ultratumba, los sorprendió.

Aquel alboroto sí fue importante.

— ¿Quién se casa?

Una vez Hades vino a él con una propuesta que hizo erizar y hervir cada poro de su cuerpo. Esto no es bueno piensa Saga al tener la misma reacción de aquel entonces. Quizá exagera pero ni el peor de los Dioses enemigos le hubiera dado tal espanto contemplar. Aioros a su lado tuerce el gesto pasmado.

¿Justo ahora?

—Mi… Milo—susurra Saga, como no creyendo que el rubio estuviera parado frente a ellos. Por supuesto que semejante reacción no pasa desapercibida para el recién llegado.

—Vaya, en verdad me conmueve tan efusivo recibimiento—sisea el heleno con sarcasmo.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?—Aioros parpadea y desvía la vista a su esposo, una pregunta tonta, se avergüenza.

— ¿Qué, que hago? Regreso donde pertenezco ¿Qué les sucede?—dice al tiempo que aprieta sus puños.

—Por supuesto—Saga relaja sus hombros acortando la distancia para tenderle su mano—disculpa, pero es que como no regresaste cuando se cumplieron los dos años, pensamos que tal vez…

— ¿Qué estaba muerto?—pregunta incrédulo. No devuelve el saludo.

— ¡No! Solo que no regresarías.

—Para su desdicha, he regresado—escupe fastidioso.

Milo es consciente de que, a su regreso, no tendría un cálido recibimiento, pero que sus compañeros lo traten de esa forma le molesta. Suspira haciendo la rabia a un lado, no necesita empezar de esa manera su _nueva vida_ en el Santuario, además se siente curioso por saber quién se casa.

—Discúlpanos Milo, fue una sorpresa verte de repente, sólo estábamos conmocionados, pero es bueno saber que estás bien y de regreso—dice Saga, Aioros lo observa confundido _¿Era bueno?_

—No hay necesidad de disculparse, quizá debería haber avisado antes, pero ya qué—el rubio sonríe y palmea a su compatriota; —ahora bien, no me respondieron, ¿Quién se casa? Acaso son ustedes, Shura… ¿Mu y Shaka ya se declararon? Porque no creo que sea Kanon—Trata de bromear, pero su sonrisa muere cuando ve los rostros descompuestos de sus compañeros. Ambos se observan indecisos en responder. Algo le da mala espina, muy mala espina…

—No, nosotros nos casamos hace un año—responde Aioros con una sonrisa genuina, más allá de todo no puede ocultar la dicha de evocar ese día. —Quien se casa es…

—Soy yo.

Los tres buscan al dueño de esa voz. Aioria camina altivo hacia ellos. Milo ve un fugaz brillo cual fuego en los ojos de su amigo, una descarga que levantó polvo sobre el suelo donde se encuentran.

— ¡Aioria! ¿Cómo has estado?—sonríe alegre y camina apresurado a su encuentro, pero se detiene cuando una barrera le repele. Milo entorna sus ojos analíticos— Con que eres tú, ¿y quién es la afortunada?

—Afortunado—le corrige. —Te ves bien Milo, ha pasado tiempo—Aioria extiende su mano en busca de un saludo y emula una sonrisa que a leguas se nota falsa.

En verdad el castaño hubiera dado cualquier cosa con tal de no sentirse tan endeble frente al otro griego. A fin de cuentas fueron amigos demasiados años como para no sentir felicidad y alivio por verlo con vida y sin embargo por dentro puede percibir como algo comienza a desarmarse.

— ¿Afortunado?—Milo aprieta sus labios al sentirse de alguna manera amenazado por esa aseveración. El suelo parece comenzar a abrirse a sus pies, ¿acaso…?

Y la situación se vuelve surreal cuando el cuarteto de griegos siente _su_ presencia.

— ¡Aioria! Te olvidaste el…

 _Su_ voz. Esa harta extrañada. Amada y soñada. Milo deja de prestar atención a todo lo que les rodea para observar a la persona que llevó en sus pensamientos cada día lejos de Grecia.

Ha llegado el momento.

—Camus…—Milo pronuncia su nombre como una caricia la viento.

Allí, parado unos escalones más arriba, el pelirrojo deja caer un papel de su mano.

Camus se queda de piedra observando lo que él piensa era un espejismo, uno muy cruel. Milo, su Milo, aquel por quien lloró, aquel a quien amó, está de pie a la salida de las Doce Casas, con su rostro de príncipe espartano, con sus turquesas de fuego, con su sonrisa de perdición _¿Era real_? Su aliento le abandona, el tiempo se congela y su corazón vibra con un recuerdo.

Hay un aire espeso que desciende envolviéndolos en una incertidumbre incomoda. Saga y Aioros quieren huir de ahí, pero permanecen expectantes a las reacciones y tal vez también para contener a Aioria.

—Milo—traga con dificultad—regresaste…—Camus suena quebrado y se reprime por eso.

—Así es. Ansiaba verte, te ves radiante.

Milo queda desarmado por la mirada penetrante que le da Camus, no logra interpretarla y eso le hiere; ya no puede saber que pasa por su mente. Camus es un libro cerrado para él. Pero no le importa, solo es cuestión de tiempo, solo… solo quiere tirar todo al diablo y correr a abrazarlo, besarlo, cargarlo y hacerle el amor mientras se pasa la vida entera redimiéndose.

Aioria, a un costado aprieta sus puños con la sangre hirviendo en sus venas y las dudas inundándolo. Ahora que Milo regresó, ¿Camus volvería a sus brazos? ¿Dejaría de amarlo? El terror se hace presente a cada instante de silencio atronador.

Camus se permite unos instantes de zozobra antes de volver a la serenidad, recuperar el olvidado papel y caminar hacia Milo. Frente a frente después más de dos larguísimos años.

—Es bueno que estés sano y de regreso Milo de Escorpio —y le extiende su mano en un gesto tan impersonal para el rubio.

Milo observa aquella mano y a su dueño. La estrecha sintiendo que se desvanece al volver a sentir el contacto con su piel.

—Gra… gracias.

Y el rubio quiso decir algo más, pero las palabras se mueren en su garganta ante la fría mirada del aguador, esos ojos nunca le parecieron tan fríos como en ese momento. Camus ignorando a todos se dirige a su futuro esposo. Toma el papel que hace unos momentos dejó caer y camina hasta quedar demasiado cerca del castaño.

—Aioria, solo bajé porque olvidaste la lista con los sastres que debes visitar—le entrega la esquela y le sonríe, Milo pudo notar un brillo diferente en sus azules ojos.

—Gracias Camus, volveré en la tarde—A decir verdad Aioria no tenía la mínima intención de marcharse y dejar solo (aunque sea unas horas) a su novio.

Quiere darle un beso, pero nota lo tenso que se halla Camus, así que sólo da un suspiro y emprende el camino al pueblo.

—Yo también me retiro—dice Camus y comienza a subir.

— ¡Espera Camus! Te acompaño, ya que debo ir con Shion—el francés duda un momento, después asiente comenzando ambos el ascenso. No pudo dejar de pensar en lo irónico de que; su presente descendía y su pasado ascendía… con él.

—Aioros, espero equivocarme pero… se aproximan problemas.

—Si Camus está seguro de sus sentimientos, no creo que deba haberlos—dice Aioros observando por donde se marchó su hermano. Saga observa perderse de su vista a quienes alguna vez compartieron un amor, que pocos conocerían.

* * *

Caminan en silencio, como dos completos desconocidos. Milo lo observa de reojo buscando aquello que hace a Camus distinto al de sus recuerdos ¿Tiene el cabello más largo? ¿Está más delgado? ¿Qué tiene Camus ahora, que no tenía antes?

Su belleza sigue intacta a sus ojos, incluso más. Ese brillo en su fría mirada… Su mirada, había cambiado cuando se dirigió a Aioria, hasta juraba que lo había visto sonreír, con esa forma especial que tiene, curvando la comisura de sus labios hacia la izquierda.

¿Qué es entonces?

La lista de sastres.

Casamiento.

Sonrisas, miradas.

Milo busca con el corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho la mano de Camus, y allí, en su dedo anular brilla el anillo; un anillo de compromiso.

Su pecho comienza a contraerse con furia, mientras respira agitadamente y de manera rápida, se está hiperventilando. Se sujeta el pecho con las manos y cae de rodillas. Camus se alarma al verlo en ese estado y se arrodilla para ver que le sucede, Milo al sentir su presencia y el aroma de su piel se desvanece completamente.

— ¡Milo!

Al despertar puede reconocer su habitación; se halla en su Templo. Cuando enfoca bien su mirad observa a su alrededor; su habitación esta tal cual la había dejado. Gira su cabeza y ve que Camus se encuentra sentado a su lado en una silla.

—Despertaste, vaya susto me diste—dice con suavidad.

—Disculpa, no sé qué me pasó.

—Ya te revisó el médico, estarás bien, bueno yo me retiro ya que estás mejor—amaga a levantarse pero Milo le sujeta el brazo.

—Camus… perdóname, no sabes cuánto lamento todo lo que sucedió entre nosotros, me fui pensando que era lo mejor, aunque no lo creas, me fui por ti, no quería causarte más daño… yo…

Camus conserva sus ojos cerrados, tratando de mantener su calma. Cuanto había esperado por esa conversación y sin embargo ahora siente que ya no la necesita.

—Así que fue lo mejor para mí… Creo que tienes razón, las cosas sucedieron por algún motivo. Ya no estoy enojado contigo, esa etapa ya la superé Milo, no necesitas pedirme perdón, y sí eso quieres oír, está bien, te perdono, lo que pasó ya quedó en el pasado…

—Entonces, ¿nosotros…?

—Nosotros también estamos en el pasado…

—Eres tú, ¿no es así? quien se casará con Aioria—pregunta en un hilo de voz.

—Sí. Aioria y yo estamos juntos.

Milo gira su rostro al lado contrario, tratando de procesar esas palabras, pero lo único que consigue es un llanto trémulo de lágrimas desbordadas que comienzan a caer de sus ojos.

—Vete—pide destruido.

—Milo no quiero que pienses que.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué disfrutas verme así? ¿qué te regocijas ante mi patético estado? Corriste a los brazos a Aioria para vengarte, ¿es eso?—las lágrimas son tantas que se ahoga en ellas.

—Jamás haría algo así, creo que me conoces lo suficiente para saberlo—habla lo más calmado que su corazón le permite, pero también se encuentra afectado. Milo se incorpora de la cama.

—Yo aún te amo Camus, nosotros teníamos planes, íbamos a casarnos tener hijos, envejecer juntos.

—Y en algún momento entre tu engaño y tu partida, esos planes se rompieron… No quiero actuar como un mártir, pero sufrí mucho tu ausencia, pensé que moriría de dolor y soledad, hasta que descubrí, que no estaba solo, que tenía un amigo quien me apoyaba y quien fue mi gran sostén en todo este tiempo.

—Tú querías lo mismo, me lo dijiste en varias oportunidades, habíamos soñado juntos.

—Y lo sigo pensando Milo, quiero casarme, tener hijos y envejecer con la persona que amo—hace una pausa con un suspiro nostálgico; —pero esa persona ya no eres tú, Milo.

—Camus, por favor…—tiene el impulso, la desesperación de arrojarse a sus brazos y tratar de fundirse en él.

Camus corresponde el abrazo e inevitablemente empieza a llorar. Y es que esa persona que tiene en brazos había sido su amor por años, había sido quien le enseñó absolutamente todo y a quien amó incondicionalmente, su corazón aun late de emoción al tenerlo tan cerca, pero ya nada será como antes.

Con suavidad lo aparta de su lado y limpia sus lágrimas con las manos.

—Hubo un tiempo en el que pensar en amar a otra persona me resultaba una irreverencia, que estando a tu lado jamás necesitaría mirar al costado y sin embargo, Milo…—Camus se muerde los labios, le está costando horrores exponerse de esa manera, pero debe hacerlo—sólo yo sabré cuanto te amé y soñé vivir el resto de mi vida contigo… Sólo yo sé cuántas noches pasé soñando que regresabas y me decías que me amabas, que me abrazabas y que ya nada más importaba—las lágrimas de Camus caen limpias de su ojos, él se mantiene sereno—Pero fueron sólo eso Milo, sueños… las cosas no siempre son como quisiéramos—se incorpora de la cama y camina hacia la puerta; —espero que tú también encuentres la felicidad, así como yo pude hallarla con Aioria. Te deseo lo mejor.

Y sale de aquella habitación, dejando a Milo con la sensación de haberlo perdido todo.

* * *

Desde que su vida había tomado color nuevamente, dejó de pensar en ese día. Dejó de pensar en que sentiría, en como actuaría, cuando Milo regresara, dejó todo eso de lado—en el pasado—porque Aioria le había demostrado que el presente es mucho mejor.

Pero allí se encuentra, sentado en su cama con el semblante triste y los restos del reciente llanto. Verlo ha sido un golpe bajo y removió en su interior emociones que pensaba completamente superadas, al instante de cruzarse con su mirada nuevamente, todos los recuerdos vividos con Milo lo habían golpeado con una fuerza descomunal. ¿Qué le está pasando?

— ¿Cómo te encuentras?—Aioria lleva un buen rato observándolo en silencio y viendo que su novio no ha sentido su presencia, larga un suspiro antes de hablar.

—Algo conmocionado—no desea mentirle.

—Ambos sabíamos que tendrías que enfrentarte a esta situación tarde o temprano, pero…

—Le dije que estamos juntos y que vamos a casarnos—interrumpe.

—Y lo dices como resignado ¿Lo estas dudando?—Aioria no quiere sonar tan enfadado, pero sus miedos no le ayudan. Camus le dedica una mirada ofendida. —Discúlpame, creo que también estoy conmocionado.

—El que está dudando eres tú, yo te amo, lo que pasó con Milo ya es pasado y no podemos evitar enfrentarnos, porque él también es un Santo Dorado y estará aquí, por lo que es mejor que te acostumbres a verlo todos los días—dice serio.

—Tú también deberías irte acostumbrando…

Aioria sale de la habitación, no desea discutir, no quiere darle ese gusto a Milo. Y Camus desde el fondo de su alma, teme no poder acostumbrarse nunca a su presencia.

Aioria ingresa a Sagitario encontrándose con Saga, quien se encuentra sentado en el sillón de la sala, leyendo un libro. El castaño se ubica a su lado apoyando sus codos en sus muslos y tomándose el rostro con las manos. Saga da un imperceptible suspiro y cierra el libro. No hace ni media hora que han regresado de sus diligencias con su esposo, por lo que buscaba un momento de tranquilidad, pero al parecer Aioria lo necesita.

No dice nada, conoce al hermano de su esposo y sí se encuentra allí era porque necesita hablarle, por lo que aguarda el momento en que hiciera su descarga.

—Tengo miedo—dice al fin.

— ¿Hablaste con Camus?—le pregunta con tono apacible.

—No, no quiero discutir, no quiero enterarme que aún lo ama, no quiero saber que me dejará y volverá con Milo—se frota el rostro con insistencia, perdiendo los estribos.

—Aioria, ¿acaso no confías en Camus?—si bien a Saga le preocupa la situación, la desconfianza de Aioria le sorprende y ofende un poco.

— ¡Claro que confío en él! No sé porque dije eso, todavía sigo algo impresionado.

—Deja que las cosas se calmen, que Camus se acostumbre a tener a Milo cerca y que Milo asimile su relación—Saga posa una mano en su hombro—Aioria, tú y Milo eran buenos amigos, desde pequeños que se conocen y se estiman.

—Algo se quebró aquel día que se fue… Ya no es lo mismo.

—Intenta reparar esa relación, que ustedes se lleven bien será un gran alivio para Camus, y eso lo ayudará a llevarse bien con su pasado.

— ¿Alguna vez pensaste que no volverías a estar con mi hermano?

—Bueno, Aioros es muy perseverante cuando se propone algo—dice con una sonrisa, de esas que Saga se guarda sólo para cuando habla del arquero, —cuando él murió, me prometió que nos volveríamos a ver. Y yo pasé los siguientes años luchando contra mí mismo para mantener esa promesa—la mirada del gemelo se ensombrece en ese momento—Cometí muchas equivocaciones, muchas bajezas… Por lo que no me consideraba digno de estar con Aioros… Pero ya vez, en eso tu hermano tuvo la última palabra… Aioria, Camus te ama sinceramente y sí se muestra confundido es tan solo porque su relación con Milo fue especial, y tú sabes eso, ellos estuvieron juntos desde niños y vencieron muchos obstáculos y caminos truncados para estar juntos de la manera que quisieron—Aioria no quiere escuchar esa parte. La conoce de sobra, pero todo lo que le dice Saga es cierto—Pero hasta los amores más fuertes se terminan desvaneciendo por el engaño… Fuiste paciente, cuidadoso y respetuoso de él, y Camus sintió todo eso, no olvides eso Aioria, tú eres su presente y futuro, Milo quedará con el recuerdo vivido, y él también tendrá que aprender a reconstruir su vida.

—Dices que te equivocaste y cometiste bajezas, pero Aioros te perdonó y hoy están juntos y casados… ¿Por qué sería distinto en ellos?

—Porque Aioros no es Camus, ni yo soy Milo y nuestra historia nada tiene que ver con lo que ellos pasaron… Yo no me emborraché y me acosté con alguien siendo consciente—Saga sabe que debe decírselo lo más crudamente posible, así Aioria entenderá. El castaño da un suspiro avergonzado.

—Es cierto, disculpa la comparación, sé lo mucho que sufriste durante ese periodo… Gracias Saga, hablar contigo me ha tranquilizado—le dice con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Ve, ve con Camus y háblale sinceramente, no dejes que haya dudas entre ustedes, mucho menos cuando están a punto de casarse Aioria.

—Sí, gracias—exclama más animado cuando sale de Sagitario rumbo a Acuario.

—Eres el hombre más extraordinario y gentil del mundo—susurra Aioros cuando sus brazos se cierran sobre su cuello por detrás.

Saga da un ligero respingo antes de sonreír y recibir gustoso el beso de su esposo.

* * *

Ingresa al Templo de la Vasija buscando a Camus, quien se encuentra en la cocina, el olor dulzor llega hasta sus fosas nasales y supo que esta por beber té. Camus lo toma con azúcar.

Camus observa el vibrar de la bebida con el movimiento de la cuchara, da un sorbo degustando, le agrada la combinación de té verde y frutas, se da vuelta y se topa de lleno con la figura de su novio, Aioria le sonríe, toma la taza de té de entre sus manos y la deposita en la mesa, para después abrazarlo.

—Quiero pedirte disculpas, fui un bruto… No puedo hacerme una idea de lo que sientes, pero quiero estar a tu lado para apoyarte, como siempre—Camus enreda sus brazos en su cuello y lo besa suavemente.

— ¿Quieres saber lo que siento?—Aioria asiente—Ansiedad… No veo la hora de dar el _sí_ … Te amo Aioria, discúlpame también, es cierto, me sentí confundido, pero creo que es normal, no siento enojo, ni rencor hacia Milo, solo me alegra saber que se encuentra bien.

—Eres una persona maravillosa, ¿lo sabías?—dice al tiempo que lo toma de los glúteos y lo alza. Camus se prende del cuerpo griego.

—Tú lo eres… Tengo una sorpresa que comentarte—Aioria lo observa curioso; —mi padre llegará mañana—eso sí que sorprende al castaño.

Camus es de los pocos Santos que cuenta con alguno de sus padres vivos, Aldebarán y Shura tienen a su madre.

—Sí que es una sorpresa, pensé que no vendría, al menos eso te había dicho él.

—Lo convencí, es una persona mayor y no le gusta salir de Marsella, pero dijo que hará una excepción, además quiere conócete un poco más. Mañana iremos a recogerlo del aeropuerto—Camus tuvo que reír por la cara de espanto de su prometido—tranquilo, le caerás bien—dice y le da un casto beso.

Puede ser que eso suceda, o que termine por resignarse. Aioria sabe de la adoración del papá de Camus hacia Milo. Las pocas veces que estuvo en Grecia, el rubio se llevaba su atención y Milo siempre acompañó al pelirrojo a Francia, primero como amigos, después como pareja, alegrando el corazón del hombre, porque sus "dos hijos" estuvieran juntos. Suspira.

Y justamente Milo había regresado, sin él presente, se le hubiera hecho más fácil.

—Eso espero—susurra y lo abraza.

* * *

_«Pero esa persona ya no eres tú, Milo»._

Esa frase retumba en su cabeza como taladro. Camus ha dejado de amarlo y todo es por su culpa ¿Cuán distintas habrían sido las cosas, si no se hubiera marchado? Fue cobarde—lo fue y lo reconoce—había huido y no luchado por recuperarlo, había pensado en dejar que las cosas se enfriaran, que Camus asimilara la traición y esperaba que a su regreso le diera la oportunidad de redimirse. Pero nunca pensó que Camus reconstruiría su vida.

¿Por qué no? Era lo correcto, además de ser el hombre más jodidamente hermoso sobre la Tierra, hombres no le faltarían, a Camus no le interesan las mujeres. Fue un idiota al pensar que el aguador lo estaría esperando, que lo recibiría con los brazos abiertos exclamándole feliz que todavía lo amaba con locura. Así como Milo lo ama a él. Había soñado cientos de noches con la blanca piel, con su suavidad y exquisito aroma. Había soñado con sus besos, con sus ojos oscurecidos de placer, Milo había soñado cientos de noches con su reconciliación. Y no pensó en que el hombre a quien le había entregado el alma, ya no le pertenecía.

Nunca se imaginó que Camus le entregaría su amor a otra persona.

—No me la creí cuando Saga me dijo que regresaste—la voz lo saca de su ensimismamiento. En el umbral de la puerta se halla recostado Kanon, de brazos cruzados.

— ¡Kanon! Es bueno ver un rostro amigo—dice sentado al borde de su cama.

—Los amigos avisan si se van por periodos largos, me tenías preocupado—reclama, acercándose y abrazándolo después, Milo corresponde. Un instante después se separan y Kanon se sienta a su lado.

—Al parecer, eres el único que se preocupó por mí mientras no estuve.

—No, te equivocas. El que estén algo alarmados por tu llegada no quiere decir que no se encuentren preocupados por ti. Debiste regresar hace tiempo, incluso yo pensé que te había sucedido algo. Shion envió varios grupos de rescate.

—Le avisé a Shion que tardaría un tiempo más.

—Sí, lo sé, el Patriarca me lo hizo saber, quedamos más tranquilos después de eso, nadie más se enteró, pensando que seguían las búsquedas—ambos quedan un momento en silencio, Kanon sabe el tema que vendría a continuación.

—Sinceramente, hubiera preferido no regresar, era medianamente feliz con mis sueños…—Milo se lleva las manos a su rostro, Kanon amaga posar una mano en el hombro, pero se queda dónde está.

— ¿Qué esperabas que hiciera? Milo, siempre me sentí culpable de lo que sucedió…

— ¿Tú? No Kanon, aquí el culpable soy yo, yo fui quien lastimó y engañó a Camus, es solo que… No sé, nunca me hubiera imaginado que reconstruiría su vida junto a Aioria…

—El gato siempre lo quiso, eso lo sabes.

—Sí…

—Sufrió mucho—Milo lo observa, —Camus sufrió mucho, los primeros meses parecía un muerto viviente y hasta el Patriarca se preocupó. Los mocosos esos de sus alumnos lo visitaban siempre y Aioria… Él fue quien estuvo todo ese tiempo a su lado—Kanon calla viendo como su amigo comienza a llorar y esta vez lo vuelve a abrazar por los hombros—Ahora es tu turno—dice. Milo levanta su mirada sin entender.

— ¿Mi turno?

—Si Milo, es tu turno de reconstruir tu vida, debes aprender a olvidar a Camus, así como él aprendió a olvidarte.

—Suena fácil—sisea irónico. Kanon le sonríe.

—No lo será, pero puedo ayudarte…—el gemelo lo observa intensamente. Milo algo alarmado se remueve inquieto de sus brazos y se aparta un poco.

—No te burles de mí, Kanon—exclama algo molesto.

—No me burlo, es en serio. Yo estoy aquí contigo, si tú quisieras…

— ¡Kanon! Basta, deja eso, somos amigos, y sinceramente me asusta tu actitud ¿No que solo te gustaban las mujeres?

—Así es, me gustan las mujeres… y tú—Milo abre enorme sus ojos provocando que Kanon comenzara a reír— ¡Oye! No te espantes así, no es nada grave, no estoy enamorado de ti ni nada, pero bueno, como ahora estás solo.

—No es gracioso Kanon, acabo de enterarme que la persona que amo se casará con otro y tú me vienes a proponer una noche de sexo—Kanon ríe un momento más y después de superado el ataque, vuelve a la seriedad de siempre.

—Sé que no te acostarías conmigo Milo, pero no quiero verte sufrir, ¿No crees que dos años y medio fueron suficiente? Empieza a vivir de nuevo, y cuando menos te lo esperes habrás conocido a otra persona y Camus solo pasará a ser un bonito recuerdo en tu memoria—Milo suaviza sus expresiones.

—No solo bonito, sino el mejor… Entonces, ¿no es verdad lo que me dijiste antes?—Kanon levanta sus hombros desinteresadamente.

—No perdía nada con intentarlo—Milo puso los ojos en blanco.

—Tú nunca cambias…

* * *

El aeropuerto en Atenas esta concurrido ese día. Miles de turistas y griegos corren para alcanzar su vuelo, o descender de ellos. El papá de Camus llegará a las ocho de la mañana. Aioria observa su reloj, ocho menos cuarto, han llegado a tiempo. Le hubiera gustado usar su cosmos y velocidad para no tener que tardar, pero Camus prefería hacer todo al estilo clásico, a su padre no le gusta mucho eso de los _superpoderes_ , como le llama.

Había aceptado el destino de su hijo, lo había entregado a tan temprana edad para ser entrenado, pero sigue sin gustarle que su hijo arriesgara su vida.

Camus había muerto tres veces y de ninguna se había enterado. No es un hombre tonto y sospechó la primera vez, cuando quiso comunicarse con él y Milo le había dicho que estaba en una misión importante y que tardaría en regresar, pero el francés mayor vio la inmensa tristeza en los ojos del griego, pero prefirió callar y la mentira a la desgarradora verdad.

Vieron en la pantalla el anuncio del arribo del avión proveniente de Paris. Aioria tensa su cuerpo algo nervioso y Camus le toma su mano para tranquilizarlo. Se dirigen hasta el recibidor, una gran cantidad de personas salen y entre todas ellas, aparece Charles-Albert Lefebvre. Un hombre ciertamente mayor, con el rostro severo, semblante serio y unos ojos azules que congelan, ya saben de dónde Camus sacó esa especial mirada. El cabello negro y la piel blanca, con las arrugas de los años vividos, es alto y delgado, a pesar de su edad, es un hombre imponente y elegante como todo francés.

En cuando divisa a Camus, éste ya se encamina a su dirección, dándose un abrazo de bienvenida.

— ¡ _Bonjour mon fils!_ Pero que bien te ves—habla en un casi perfecto griego, Camus sonríe.

—Gracias padre, ¿Cómo estuvo el vuelo?

—Ya sabes… en las nubes—El hombre posa sus ojos penetrantes en Aioria, que de inmediato se tensa.

—Papá, recuerdas a Aioria, ¿no es así? Él es mi prometido—dice el pelirrojo, haciéndole un gesto al castaño para que se acercará.

— ¡Oh sí! Él que siempre me preguntaba si los franceses eran todos serios y aburridos—Aioria se ruboriza hasta lo imposible, de niño era un idiota, piensa— ¿Lo comprobaste?—Le pregunta.

— ¿A qué?—Aioria desea que un agujero lo enterrara vivo, al tiempo que nota como el hombre comienza a carcajear, eso lo confunde y enarca una ceja.

— ¡Vamos, no te pongas tan nervioso! Ven dame un abrazo—el hombre toma a Aioria y lo abraza fraternalmente. Aioria corresponde el abrazo observando por detrás del hombro francés a Camus que sonríe por la consternación de su novio, un momento después el hombre se separa y le palmea la espalda—Gran muchacho, muy apuesto, me da gusto tratarte Aioria, espero y sean felices con mi hijo—El griego esperaba todo, menos lo que está viviendo. Pensó que lo rechazaría o que lo trataría con desprecio. Incluso que lo ignoraría.

—Gracias señor Lefebvre, soy muy feliz junto a Camus—exclama ya más relajado.

—Charles, muchacho, que seremos familia, deja la cortesía para los ancianos—vuelve a reír, ese hombre es todo un personaje y Aioria se contagia de su risa.

— ¿Nos vamos?—pregunta Camus, el hombre asiente y emprenden el regreso al Santuario.

Camus había pensado en hospedarlo en algún hotel de Atenas o de Rodorio, que se sitúa más cerca, ya que no cree prudente que a su edad caminara todas las escalinatas hasta Acuario, incluso Leo le parecía demasiado. A Charles le pareció bien, pero de igual manera desea ir al Santuario, le gusta ese lugar y se siente afortunado que, siendo un simple humano, se le permitiera conocerlo.

Aioria maneja su auto, su suegro va en el asiento del copiloto y Camus en el de atrás.

—Hijo, espero y me visiten ustedes la próxima vez, yo ya estoy demasiado viejo para estos viajes tan largos.

—Así será papá, te prometo visitarte más seguido, ahora que estamos en periodo de paz.

—Así que periodo de paz ¿he? Pues la verdad me alegro, no me gusta ver que arriesgues tu vida, sus vidas. Son demasiado jóvenes y todo por delante.

—Justamente para eso luchamos—dice de repente Aioria captando la atención del mayor—Si luchamos arriesgando nuestras vidas, es para tener un futuro, lleno de esperanzas y sin maldad. Por eso estamos junto a Athena para defenderla, defender la Tierra y darles a los seres humanos la paz que siempre han buscado, a decir verdad es un orgullo llevar esa responsabilidad—Charles sonríe.

—Eres una persona con sentimientos sinceros y puros, entiendo tus palabras y es por eso que dejé que Camus se convirtiera en Santo, estoy orgulloso de ello—Camus se siente feliz y orgulloso de su novio y su padre.

El auto se estaciona cerca del Santuario, los ocupantes descienden y comienzan el ascenso hasta el sagrado lugar. Lo primero que se presenta ante sus ojos es el imponente coliseo, donde algunos soldados rasos y Santos entrenan en ese momento.

Kanon había convencido a Milo de entrenar un poco para desgastar frustraciones, el rubio de mala gana había aceptado, estaba indeciso pero cuando vio que ni Aioria ni Camus se encontraban ahí, suspiró aliviado, pero se entristeció después pensando que podrían estar durmiendo juntos.

—Estuviste más de dos años pateando traseros y no puedes con un simple golpe—se le burla Kanon, dado que el menor ha recibido un puñetazo que fácilmente pudo haber esquivado.

Pero Milo no responde y Kanon entiende después el por qué. A pocos pasos de donde se encuentran, se acerca la feliz pareja y un hombre anciano, que vagamente recuerda como el padre de Camus. Traga saliva y sus ojos vuelven a enfocar a su amigo que se incorpora y se sitúa a su lado.

— ¿Milo?—interroga el padre de quien fuera su novio.

—Charles…—susurra Milo con una amarga sonrisa.

—Pero mira nada más, que alegría verte—Y lo abraza.

Milo se siente la peor basura del mundo, Camus inclina su cabeza para no encontrarse con la mirada del rubio. Aioria y Kanon intercambian miradas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por pasarse por acá :)


	6. Chapter 6

**«Aún cuando no haya esperanza su cosmos siempre se elevará al máximo y conseguirá un milagro».**

**Aioria de Leo**

* * *

_—_ _Papá él es Milo, mi mejor amigo—exclama un Camus de unos ocho años. Charles-Albert Lefebvre estaba feliz, desde los cinco años que no sabía nada de su hijo._

_—_ _Un gusto conocerle señor._

_—_ _El gusto es mío pequeño—Charles le revuelve los cabellos. —Así que su mejor amigo, me imagino que cuidas de mi hijo mientras yo no estoy, ¿no es verdad?—le sonríe el mayor._

_—_ _¡Así es señor! Yo quiero mucho a Camus y le prometo cuidarle siempre, siempre._

Siempre, siempre…

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo Milo, sigues estando igual de apuesto—dice con cierta melancolía el francés mayor.

—Sí Charles, ha pasado tiempo—responde con una escueta sonrisa—me alego verle de nuevo, ahora con su permiso, debo atender algo urgente—se excusa pobremente, desapareciendo del Coliseo.

Milo puede sentir que, de haber permanecido un minuto más allí, lo hubieran asesinado. Su propia consciencia, claro.

El silencio, incomodo espectador, se instala entre los presentes, Kanon viendo que su presencia sobra, se despide respetuosamente y se encamina a su Templo, es en vano buscar a Milo, seguramente necesita soledad.

El padre de Camus, si bien había sido afectado por la separación de Camus y su hijo _adoptivo_ como le llamaba a Milo, respetó la decisión y no cuestionó las razones de la ruptura, debido a que el día en que Camus decidió comunicárselo, se vio muy afectado y las palabras sonaban quebradizas en todo momento, desde el otro lado del teléfono. Algo realmente malo debió suceder y en su cabeza rondaba un posible engaño, pero nunca se atrevió a preguntar, hasta que el mismo Camus decidió hacerlo el mismo día que le anunció de su nueva relación.

Voltea a ver a su hijo y su pareja, Camus se encuentra sereno, pero pudo percibir en el León, la gran inseguridad de su corazón.

—Sigamos, que aquí no ha pasado nada—espeta el mayor—Aioria, no tengo el agrado de conocer tu Templo, me gustaría hacerlo si me lo permites.

—Por supuesto, será un honor recibirlo—vira su vista hacia Camus, su novio le sonríe, pero visiblemente superado por lo que ocurrió.

Ninguno de los dos se percató de que, astutamente, el mayor propuso sólo ir a Leo, ya que ir hasta Acuario significaba irremediablemente pisar Escorpio.

—Recuerdo este Templo, era horrible ¿Qué le sucedió?—inquiere cuando ingresan a Cáncer, los rostros ya no se hallan allí. Ahora en él se respira serenidad.

—Digamos que Death encontró la paz—comenta Aioria, y dicha paz llega corriendo en cuanto ve a los visitantes. Es el pequeño Filippo que ya cuenta con cuatro años.

— ¡Alto ahí! No pueden ingresar a mi Templo sin anunciarse—exclama con toda la arrogancia canceriana.

—Disculpe Santo de Cáncer, pedimos permiso para transitar su morada—dice Aioria con una sonrisa en sus labios, el niño siempre le da esa frescura que necesita y suelen jugar largas tardes a las batallas.

El pequeño Filippo se encuentra siendo instruido en el aprendizaje del cosmos y él orgulloso como es, proclama que pronto heredará la Armadura de su padre y será el Santo de Cáncer más fuerte que haya existido. Muy a pesar de su querido padre Afrodita, que le hubiera gustado que sea su heredero, el niño ha nacido bajo el manto del cangrejo.

Pero en secreto DeathMask y Filippo, trabajan en una técnica que combine la de ambos padres, así Afrodita también podrá sentirse orgulloso… Ya que en alguna ocasión, el pisciano había comentado la posibilidad de tener otro hijo, para que sea su heredero, y eso al pequeño no le gustó nada, ¡sus padres son de él y de nadie más!

— ¡Oh! ¿Pero que tenemos aquí?—dice el anciano francés.

—Él es Filippo, padre, hijo que tuvieron mis compañeros DeathMask y Afrodita ¿Recuerdas que te comenté de ello?

—En realidad mis padres me adoptaron, yo no fui concebido en el vientre de ninguno—corrige el menor, Camus se sorprende y sonroja. El mayor está encantado con el niño.

—Pero que muchachito tan locuaz, eres muy culto—le dijo.

—Así es, mi padre Afrodita de Piscis, me enseñó desde pequeño, sé griego, sueco, italiano, inglés, francés, español y recientemente estoy aprendiendo alemán—termina de enumerar con un orgullo que no le cabe en su pequeño cuerpito—Además de que estudio a grandes pensadores, filósofos y matemáticos de la antigüedad y modernidad—El padre de Camus se echa a reír con ganas.

—Entonces me encantaría que me enseñes un poco—dice feliz.

Aioria no puede dejar de pensar, cuán distintos son Camus y su padre, a pesar de parecerse y que el mayor ciertamente intimida con su mirada seria y fría, es un ser cálido y abierto a las emociones y expresiones. Cosa que Camus no, le cuesta y sólo en la intimidad deja de lado la fachada de templanza.

—Por supuesto señor, cuando yo sea Santo, lo tomaré a usted como mi aprendiz—dice todo señorito. Los mayores sonríen divertidos.

— ¡Filippo de Cáncer! ¿Estas molestando a las visitas?—Afrodita es un padre severo y ante todo le gusta el respeto y la elegancia, por eso educa a su hijo como un Duque.

— ¡Para nada! Tu hijo es un encanto—se adelanta a responder Charles, Afrodita reconoce al hombre.

—Usted es el padre de Camus, que placer tenerlo por aquí nuevamente, hacía muchísimos años que no recibíamos su visita—se acerca el sueco y le expende la mano cortésmente.

—Afrodita, como crecen todos, estas más elegante que nunca, la paternidad te sentó de maravilla—le elogia el francés, Afrodita sonríe agradecido.

—Honor me hacen sus palabras.

—Padre, no quiero ser grosero, pero es mejor que sigamos, has tenido un viaje largo y es mejor que descanses—habla Camus.

—Este muchacho me trata como un anciano, que remedio—comenta con regocijo, Afrodita suelta una risita encantadora. Los tres se despiden de padre e hijo y prosiguen a subir el último tramo de escaleras hasta Leo.

* * *

Después de un pequeño recorrido por todo el Templo, Aioria, Camus y su padre se encuentran en la sala bebiendo Courvoisier, un licor típico francés, que según decía la leyenda, había sido el favorito de Napoleón Bonaparte y que es el vicio de Charles. Aioria hace esfuerzos enormes para tragarlo, a él le sabe horrible.

— ¿Y qué te parece, exquisito verdad?—pregunta el galo.

—Definitivamente—le responde Aioria con una mueca de asco que no puede disimular y tragando grueso la bebida que le quema en la garganta. Padre e hijo comienzan a reír.

—No eres de beber bebidas fuertes al parecer—se le burla el mayor—Bueno en eso te pareces a Camus, él prefiere el vino, por suerte Milo sí me acompañaba en…—Se calla de repente, apenadísimo. Camus carraspea y le dedica una mirada nerviosa.

Aioria lo nota y de inmediato le devuelve una sonrisa sincera, destensando el ambiente. La están pasando bien y ya no desea que la sola mención de su compañero ocasionara incomodidad. Al fin y al cabo, deben convivir en el Santuario y pasarán fiestas y demás celebraciones en las que coincidirán.

—Descuide Charles, puede hablar tranquilo, Milo es un compañero y amigo y que usted conoce bien—le dice con franqueza, Camus lo observa y el griego lee un gracias y un te amo de sus labios mudos.

—Eres aún mejor persona de lo que aparentas Aioria, me siento muy feliz de que Camus te eligiera—ambos se sonríen.

Y Camus se muerde el labio ocultando el malestar que crece en su estómago. Siente como internamente comienza a desarmarse. No puede creer la fuerza con la que su pasado lo está atormentando, teniendo tan perfecto presente. Se odia por no sentirse lo suficientemente feliz, lo egoísta y desagradecido que es al dejarse nublar por recuerdos y no apreciar lo maravilloso que le ofrece la vida; un padre admirable y un amor que lo apoya incondicionalmente, qué más puede pedir?...Y aun así, las marcas del pasado son demasiado fuertes para borrarlas.

Camus prepara la cena y los tres disfrutan de una exquisita pierna de res con salsa de vino.

Hablan hasta el cansancio y Aioria se siente cada vez más fascinado por las ocurrencias de su suegro, es una persona extraordinaria y culta, llena de experiencias y anécdotas fantásticas. Habían pasado una velada encantadora. Luego de eso llevaron al cansado hombre hasta su hotel.

_La lengua maestra viaja sinuosa y vibrante sobre la espina dorsal, humedeciendo su camino, luego los labios rojos por las succiones soplan la zona para producir un goce sin igual al dueño de aquella piel._

_—_ _Eres delicioso, tu piel es exquisita—muerde un pedazo, produciendo espasmos orgiásticos en su víctima—un mangar que solo yo puedo probar… Eres mío ¿Lo sabes?_

_—_ _Sí…—susurra al borde de la locura._

_Un grito casi sin voz escapa en forma de halito, aquella lengua se ha hundido donde su espalda pierde su casto nombre y se introduce en la puerta olímpica. Tiembla, se retuerce, ya no aguantará mucho más._

_—_ _Dímelo, pídemelo—exige aquella voz ronca—soy tu esclavo, tu fiel siervo, pídemelo Camus…—mordisquea el glúteo, el francés enloquece._

_—_ _¡Hazme tuyo una y mil veces!—grita poseído._

_—_ _Tus deseos son órdenes…_

_Y el miembro se pierde entre los blancos glúteos…Camus gozará hasta el final._

Despierta sudado, con la boca abierta y la garganta seca. Observa a su alrededor, se encuentra en aquella cama que es tan suya como del dueño del Templo. Aioria duerme plácidamente a su lado, completamente desnudo. Se incorpora, recargando su espalda en el respaldar de la cama. Su respiración aún no se tranquiliza.

Pasa su mano por sus cabellos, tratando de serenarse, sus ojos pasan por su cuerpo observándose en un mando de sudor, y aprieta con fuerzas sus parpados cuando llega hasta lo que le duele. Su erección se halla férrea, mostrándose orgullosa, mientras él se muere de vergüenza.

Había soñado con Milo, había soñado con sus labios su cuerpo y su voz… Y estaba completamente excitado por aquello.

Se levanta sin hacer mucho ruido para no despertar a Aioria, y se dirige hasta el baño, prendiendo la ducha, se mete, esperando que el agua helada se llevara su humillación.

Y sin poder evitar, sin saber bien por qué, llora, las lágrimas son la prueba de su indecencia, se siente de lo peor.

Sale del baño y tantea volver a acostarse, pero el sueño ya lo ha abandonado por completo. Decide caminar un momento y dejar que su mente se tranquilizara. Sale del Templo y desciende hasta perderse en los bosques del Santuario.

Aiora lo había sentido levantarse, pero fingió dormir. Cuando Camus se marchó, quiso seguirlo. Pero se arrepiente. No será de esos que persigue, él confía en Camus. Confía ciegamente.

—Athena…—susurra al cielo—Athena bríndame un poco de tu sabiduría… No me dejes flaquear—eleva su plegaria. Camus se siente perdido.

De pronto escucha un ruido y sus sentidos se ponen en alerta y tal vez mucho más cuando comprueba de quién se trata.

— ¡Camus! ¿Qué haces aquí?—pregunta Milo sorprendido.

—Me gusta contemplar las estrellas—le responde, el heleno se ubica a su lado.

—Lo sé, este es tu lugar favorito para hacerlo… En realidad debería haberme preguntado ¿Qué hago yo aquí?

— ¿Y qué haces aquí entonces?—lo observa, Milo vuelve a verse reflejado en aquellas oscuras lagunas.

—Buscando la fuerza para no flaquear—dice, Camus sonríe… Ambos buscan lo mismo. Y seguramente por la misma razón—Camus—lo llama después de un largo periodo de silencio.

— ¿Qué?—cuestiona sin mirarlo.

—Te amo…—el francés suspira, cierra sus ojos, para luego observarlo intensamente, Milo no miente, su mirada se lo dice.

—No me hagas esto… Por favor.

—Podemos huir, empezar de nuevo donde nadie nos conozca—le toma la mano, Camus no se opuso.

—Me casaré con Aioria, porque lo amo, y necesito que tú lo entiendas.

— ¿Ya no sientes nada por mí?

—Milo…

—Respóndeme, Camus.

—Ya hablamos de esto, ya te he dicho todo lo que tenía para decirte.

— ¿No sientes nada?—insiste. Camus se suelta del agarre y se incorpora.

—Es Aioria a quien amo… Debes aceptarlo.

Y se encamina a la Casa del León. Milo suspira a la nada, y se permite una mínima esperanza.

Aioria siente el peso de otro cuerpo sobre él, Camus ha regresado y se abraza al castaño con necesidad.

— ¿Camus?—el pelirrojo comienza a besar su espalda, sus hombros y su cuello.

—Hazme el amor…—pide.

Aioria se da vuelta para quedar cara a cara, y queda perdido por un momento ante la divinidad del francés. Lo besa y abraza. Pasa sus manos por todo su cuerpo y encendido, le hace el amor. Camus tiene ganas de llorar cuando el orgasmo le llega.

Estaba caminando por el borde de un abismo.

* * *

Habían llegado a Atenas cerca del mediodía para almorzar, su padre quería recorrer un poco la ciudad antes de volver a Marsella. La pareja quiso convencerlo de quedarse hasta la boda, pero él insistió que era mucho gasto y mucho trabajo para ambos, idea tonta si pensaban en el gasto de los pasajes. Pero no dio el brazo a torcer, además de que el clima griego no le sentaba bien según sus palabras. Regresaría ese día para celebrar con su hijo, su unión.

Aioria detuvo el auto y el parquero toma las llaves para llevarlo a estacionar. El lugar es agradable en muchos sentidos, cuenta con dos pisos y una terraza, desde donde se puede observar el puerto de _El Pireo_ , y más allá el Egeo.

El primer piso cuenta con una fuente de agua en el medio del salón, dando frescura al ambiente. En el segundo, esporádicamente se presentan bandas de música, y la terraza es alfombrada con césped sintético donde se halla la sala de jardín para el té de media tarde, que se disfruta más viendo la puesta del Astro Rey sobre el horizonte.

Y fue allí, donde se ubicaron para disfrutar del almuerzo.

—Excelente elección Aioria, este lugar es definitivamente magnifico—elogia Charles.

—Estaba seguro que lo disfrutaría, pero debo reconocer que el mérito no es mío, sino de mi hermano, él me comentó de este sitio.

—Pues, mis felicitaciones a él, entonces—dice sonriente.

En ese momento la mesera llega hasta su mesa para acercarles las cartas, con una bella sonrisa y una mirada coqueta, dirigida algo descarada hacia Camus. El pelirrojo no se da por aludido dado que su mente se halla perdida en una bruma peligrosa. Aioria observa a la muchacha y entrecierra sus ojos, la joven se ruboriza, pensando que esos dos hombres eran los más apuestos que había visto en su vida. Se retira mostrando todos sus perfectos y blancos dientes, en una sonrisa por demás angelical.

— ¡Vaya, vaya! Ahora entiendo porque a tu hermano le gustó el lugar—exclama jocoso el mayor, mientras cabecea señalando por donde se había marchado la joven.

— ¿Aioros? No, puede pasársele el mismo Apolo por su lado y él solo tendrá ojos para Saga—responde con una sonrisa y orgullo, pero sobre todo con gran cariño.

—Como tú y mi hijo—comenta con su sonrisa eterna, desviando la mirada donde se encuentra un muy callado pelirrojo— ¿No es así, Camus?

— ¿Eh? Ah, claro padre—responde sin oír—francés y griego se observan, el anciano se preocupa al ver la desilusión en los verdes ojos de Aioria—Con permiso, debo ir al baño.

Camus se incorpora casi huyendo de allí.

—Debe estar nervioso—dice el hombre tratando de excusar a su hijo y así calmar el ambiente. Pero Aioria sospecha que la boda nada tiene que ver con el comportamiento de su novio.

—Espero que sea solamente eso—susurra pensando en voz alta y el francés le oye.

— ¿Qué dudas tienes, Aioria? Te he estado observando y tu mirada refleja mucha inseguridad, ¿es… por Milo?—se anima a preguntar. Aioria da un suspiro asintiendo.

—Desde que Milo regresó, Camus ha estado más callado y distante, siento que su llegada le afectó mucho más de lo que aparenta y de lo que quiere demostrar… A veces siento miedo, miedo de que esos sentimientos que compartieron, vuelvan… Siento miedo de perderlo, no sabría que hacer—exclama con pesar.

— ¿Por qué crees que Camus está contigo?—le cuestiona sereno, la pregunta lo descoloca.

—Porque nos amamos.

—Exacto, Camus jamás estaría con alguien por estar, para pasar el rato o no sentirse solo. Conozco a mi hijo y él no es de esas personas, si está a tu lado es porque realmente te ama y si aceptó ser tu esposo, es porque quiere compartir ese amor para toda la vida. Camus es un hombre de lazos fuertes.

—Lo sé y son precisamente esos lazos, a los que les tengo miedo. Ellos dos forjaron algo casi indestructibles, pensábamos que vivirían para siempre juntos…

—Pero esos lazos se rompieron y Camus armó nuevos y más firmes contigo, Aioria, él quiere pasar el resto de su vida contigo. Mi hijo te ama sinceramente, no tengas miedo…

Aioria se siente realmente miserable al hablar de estas cosas con Charles, porque sabe que su hijo lo ama y que en realidad sus miedos son más que nada inseguridades mal infundadas por la presencia del rubio, porque a veces se siente una sombra de Milo.

Camus regresa a la mesa, había pasado un buen rato en el baño tranquilizando su consciencia y refrescando su rostro.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?—le pregunta el castaño tomándole de la mano, Camus la sujeta con fuerza y le dedica una sonrisa.

—Sí, gracias, creo que el sol me ha mareado un poco—se excusa.

La mesera regresa con su libreta en una mano, el lápiz en la otra y la sonrisa en el rostro.

— ¿Ya decidieron que ordenarán?—dice con la vista fija en el pelirrojo, y está vez, Camus nota la sugestiva mirada.

Se sonroja y carraspea algo apenado, tomando la carta para leerla, observando de cuanto en cuanto a su novio y padre, que hacían esfuerzos para no reír.

—Sí querida—habla su padre saliendo a su rescate, —pediremos ensalada y la variedad de pescados fritos, gracias.

—Excelente elección, ¿y de beber? Les recomiendo un _Syrah_ cosecha de _Rhone_ , es un vino tinto con cuerpo y color intenso, con notas frutadas y especias suaves, ideal para degustar en todo momento—Camus se encuentra rojísimo, su padre ríe y Aioria se sujeta el vientre ahogando su carcajada. La jovencita no ha sido para nada discreta al escanear cual rayos x, todo la silueta del francés, mientras describía el vino.

—Sí, sí… Ese suena bien, gracias—se apresura a responder apenado. La joven asiente encantada de sacarle por lo menos unas palabras y se marcha.

Cuando se aseguraron de que ya no estaba cerca, Charles y Aioria sueltan la risa que ya burbujeaba en sus gargantas. Camus se muere de vergüenza ajena, porque algunos clientes voltean a observarlos, debido a la escandalosa risa.

—Hijo mío, me has salido todo un rompecorazones, ya decía yo que de tu madre solo sacaste el cabello—canturrea calmando su risa, pues ya le dolía el estómago.

—Ya basta—sisea entre dientes desesperado.

—Es que Camus, esa niña quería servirte de postre—dice su prometido. Y el pelirrojo tuvo que reír también, no suele pasar por esas situaciones, no al menos tan descaradamente.

Luego de esperar alrededor de media hora su comida llega y se dispusieron a disfrutarla, dándole la razón a la joven, sin dudas había sido un exquisito vino.

Pasaron parte de la tarde conversando de todo y ya satisfechos decidieron salir, la joven llevó el ticket con la cuenta y un guiño para Camus. En ella estaba anotado un número de teléfono. Camus muy amablemente, dejo el dinero, la propina y el ticket con una pequeña notita.

 _"_ _Gracias, pero a mi prometido no le haría gracia"_ fue su turno de reír.

Recorrieron la metrópolis, el puerto y pasearon por los barrios de _Anafiótika_. Eran cerca de las ocho de la noche por lo que llevaron a su padre al hotel, su avión saldría temprano y por más que insistieron, no lo convencieron de acompañarlo al aeropuerto, pediría un taxi, no quería molestarlos.

—Bueno hijo, ha sido una visita encantadora, disfruté mucho—dice abrazándolo—Aioria, cuídale bien, sé que lo harás, eres un muchacho de bien y estoy feliz por ambos, sé que serán muy felices—también lo abrazó.

—Muchas gracias padre, pero realmente no entiendo por qué no quieres quedarte, la boda es en dos semanas y…

—Y en dos semanas estaré de regreso—termina por decir.

—Charles, ha sido un gusto y claro que lo cuidaré, Camus es mi tesoro—dice tomándolo de la mano, Camus se sonroja, pero se siente inmensamente feliz por esas palabras.

El anciano ingresa al hotel y ellos regresan al Santuario.

* * *

Camus camina escaleras abajo, con una caja en las manos. Ya había sido suficiente, ya había dudado hasta el límite y se había mortificado por última vez. Debe hacerlo, es el momento.

Aioria le había dicho una vez que a su debido tiempo, sabría qué hacer con ellas. Tomó la decisión de dárselas a Milo, todas esas fotografías de pasados recuerdos felices.

Ingresa al Templo de Escorpio, y busca primero en las salas laterales, pero no lo halla.

—Milo—le llama, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Camina hacia el interior del Templo, buscando primero en la cocina, después en el estudio, pero nada.

—Milo—vuelve a llamar, silencio es lo que recibe.

* * *

— ¿Camus?—Aioria ingresa a la sala de su Templo seguro de que allí encontraría a su novio, pero no. Busca en la habitación, la biblioteca, la cocina y hasta en el baño. Pero Camus no se encuentra—Que raro, dijo que estaría leyendo ¿Habrá ido a Acuario?

Aioria sale de su Templo.

* * *

El único cuarto que no revisó era la habitación, si no estaba allí, entonces es porque Milo no se halla en su Templo.

— ¿Milo?—pregunta en un tono bajo, temeroso de entrar, pero otra vez el silencio le responde.

Ingresa a la habitación y después de un rápido vistazo, con un suspiro se resigna a que el rubio no se encontraba en la casa. Piensa en dejar la caja sobre la cama y marcharse.

Y eso es lo que está a punto de hacer, pero el ruido de la puerta del baño al abrirse lo coloca en alerta.

Milo sale con el cabello húmedo y el cuerpo desnudo, solo una toalla le cubre sus partes.

* * *

Aioria pasa por Virgo, saludando a Shaka.

* * *

— ¿Camus?—el heleno está sorprendido de ver a su amor en su cuarto— ¿Qué haces aquí?

Pero Camus no responde a primera, esperando que la sensación de vértigo lo abandonara, y es que esas gotas de agua que se escurren por el torso del rubio invitan a lamerlas…

—Vine… vine a dejarte esto—con las manos notoriamente temblorosas, extiende la caja. Milo la toma.

— ¿Qué es?—pregunta.

Camus traga pesadamente sabe que comienza a descender y está a punto de estrellarse… Como la gota de agua se estrella en la toalla, impidiéndole el camino al sur.

—Las fotos… Nuestras fotos, Aioria se siente incómodo de que aún las tenga, no sabía qué hacer con ellas, por eso te las entrego—dice y quiso salir corriendo de ese calvario.

* * *

Aioria cruza Libra, con una sensación de malestar en el estómago.

— ¿Qué mierda…?—piensa.

* * *

Milo sujeta el brazo para impedir que el galo huyera. Camus trata de zafarse, pero Milo aferra su agarre como unas fuertes pinzas.

—Me lastimas…

— ¿A qué viniste?—cuestiona serio.

—A dejarte las fotos ya te dije—intenta una vez más zafarse, pero sus fuerzas y su voluntad se están escurriendo.

Como esas gotas.

— ¡Di la verdad, Camus! ¿A qué viniste?—Milo presiona aún más el brazo.

Camus ya no se siente capaz de hablar y la realidad se pierde a cada paso que Milo elimina, acortando la distancia entre ellos.

—Déjame…—susurra.

—Lo haré cuando dejes de mentirte a ti mismo.

Milo, con su otra mano, toma un mechón de cabello rojo de Camus y lo pasa por detrás de su oreja, luego, aparta el resto, dejando el cuello galo expuesto, se acerca lo suficiente para que el aliento cálido erizara la sensible zona, mientras se aferra a su cintura.

—Milo, por favor…

— ¿Te suelto o sigo?—Camus no responde—entonces sigo…

La lengua se asoma de entre sus labios y su punta húmeda se desliza desde el lóbulo de la oreja hasta el hombro. Milo presiona más el agarre en la cintura de Camus y deja sus cuerpos pegados. Inclina un poco su cabeza en busca de los labios rosas del pelirrojo.

Camus cierra sus ojos y desciende a los infiernos.

* * *

Aioria ingresa al Templo de Escorpio.

— ¿Milo, estas aquí? Necesito permiso para pasar…


	7. Chapter 7

**«Nunca olvides la razón por la que luchas».**

**Camus de Acuario**

* * *

El golpe cortó el aire dejando una estela álgida suspendida entre ambos. La velocidad del puño fue tal que, Milo trastabilla unos pasos perdiendo el equilibrio irremediablemente, cayendo al suelo. Su mejilla tomó un color rojo y de la comisura de sus labios cae un fino hilo de sangre. Milo aprieta con fuerza sus puños y observa con ojos filosos a quien le había propinado el golpe; Camus se halla de pie, con la mirada desencajada, el puño crispado y el brazo extendido, de él emana un frío letal.

Sus ojos chisporrotean de rabia mezcla de sus propias dudas y la sumisión que permitió. Sus labios estuvieron a punto de juntarse, no llegaron a rozarse, pero sus alientos sí, ellos se habían mezclado, se habían enredado y formado un solo hálito. Y para Camus fue suficiente… Se sentía la peor escoria sobre la Tierra.

—No me arrastres a tus sucios juegos, jamás seré como tú—gruñe enajenado. Su cosmos comienza a elevarse, deteniéndose de inmediato al escuchar cierta voz.

—Milo, ¿estás aquí? Necesito permiso para pasar…

Ambos hombres se sostienen la mirada, Milo observa el rostro de Camus palidecer, tan o más descompuesto que antes.

— _Puedes pasar Aioria_ —dice a través de su cosmos. El León Dorado agradece y sigue camino.

Milo suspira con alivio, pero vuelve a sentir una nueva vibración de cosmos. Aioria se había detenido sobre la salida.

— _¿No sabes si Camus fue a su Templo?_ —Milo traga saliva.

— _No, por aquí no ha pasado_ —miente. Aioria ya no dijo más nada, se había marchado.

—Ya se fue—habla después de unos minutos de zozobra, Camus se ha sentado en la cama sosteniendo su cabeza entre sus manos. Entierra los dedos en los cabellos de la sienes—Camus…

— ¡Ya basta! Ya basta de buscarme, de llenarme de dudas, de venir después de dos años y medio a tratar de destruir lo que pude hacer en tu ausencia… Milo, si realmente me amas, déjame ser feliz con el hombre que elegí, déjame ser feliz sin ti—grita con las lágrimas amargas en sus ojos. Está harto de llorar.

— ¿Y yo? ¿Cómo seré feliz entonces? ¿Cómo haré para arrancarte de mi corazón, Camus?—se posiciona frente al pelirrojo, hincándose para quedar cara a cara.

Camus sonríe de forma despectiva, casi queriéndole escupir en el rostro.

—Es un poco tarde para esas preguntas, ¿no lo crees? tendrías que haberlo pensado cuando no te fui suficiente y tuviste que buscar otra compañía—se incorpora de la cama caminando hacia la salida; —eso deberías habértelo preguntado cuando me dejaste sin siquiera despedirte de mí.

—Tú aún me amas, lo puedo ver en tus ojos—Camus tuvo que reír para no llorar.

—La desesperación a veces nos juega sucios trucos…—suspira—Adiós Milo.

Deja la habitación sin mirarlo, deja el Templo para correr. No sabiendo a dónde.

Sus piernas lo llevan automáticamente al quinto Templo, donde le fallan. Camus cae de rodillas al suelo dejando escapar un grito espeluznante. Su interior es un remolino de porquerías y sentires. Gatea hasta una columna y apoya su espalda en ella, junta sus piernas abrazándose como cuando niño la soledad le susurraba lo débil que era, hundiendo el rostro en ellas.

Aioria había sentido el cosmos de Camus cuando éste lo había elevado en su grito, volvió sobre sus pasos, corriendo, para adentrarse a su Templo. La temperatura está sumamente baja, puede ver el vapor salir de sus labios. Busca con la mirada y halla a Camus abrazándose a sí mismo, sobre una columna en el rincón. Se mueve sigilosamente hasta llegar a su lado, se arrodilla y acaricia el cabello.

No dice una palabra cuando se ubica a su lado y lo toma en sus brazos, no necesita palabras, en realidad Aioria no quiere oírlas, siente que de hacerlo, nada bueno sucederá. Así que solo atina a abrazarlo con fuerzas y llorar.

Al escuchar el llanto del castaño, Camus comienza a llorar más fuerte y se aferra a su agarre como temiendo que se fuera.

—Perdóname…—susurra entre gimoteos, Aioria presiona más su cuerpo y sus parpados—perdóname...—vuelve a repetir. Aioria aprieta sus labios conteniendo las preguntas, las ganas de gritar y de desarmarse ante el hombre que ama.

No sabe por qué pide perdón, seguramente al pensar que sus inseguridades y dudas, sus emociones encontradas y avivadas por el Escorpión, eran un engaño hacia su pareja, piensa que lo ha defraudado al estar a punto de sucumbir al beso. Defraudado se sentía al haber consentido tanto acercamiento, aún siente la lengua de Milo quemarle en el cuello.

Y Aioria no dice nada, sigue prefiriendo el silencio. Permanecen así abrazados una eterna hora, el castaño se remueve para acomodarse, escuchando a Camus largar un quedo quejido. Cuando baja su vista hacia el pelirrojo, comprueba que dormía, se había cansado de llorar y caído rendido al sueño.

Con él en brazos, camina hasta su habitación y lo recuesta en el lecho, se sienta a su lado y allí aguarda, velando sus sueños, acariciándole el rostro, el cabello y besando su frente y parpados con amor. Aioria se siente hechizado por su belleza, por sus facciones finas, por su blancura, su tacto, su olor, su sabor. Camus cautiva cada uno de sus sentidos, Aioria lo ama hasta la locura, y nada podrá cambiar eso, ni siquiera los fantasmas que rodean a su prometido… Fantasmas que Milo produce.

* * *

Camus despierta varias horas después, pero deseándolo no haberlo hecho nunca. Que patético, él, el Santo de hielo, el hombre frío y sin sentimientos, se encuentra atado de pies y manos a las emociones más primarias, dejando que su coraza se derrita sin oponer resistencia alguna.

Sus largas pestañas se baten, limpiando los residuos de lágrimas y gira su cabeza a la derecha, encontrándose con la figura de Aioria, sus ojos verdes lo observan, lo abrasa a tal punto que siente le saldrán llagas. Su rostro se halla sereno, pero serio, como cuando se prepara para una batalla, mostrando toda la herencia de los antiguos guerreros del Ática.

Camus a pesar de que ama esa imponente expresión en el griego, esta vez desea verle su otra cara, la del niño eterno, sonriente y despreocupado, la de los ojos enormes que se asombra por todo, la sonrisa de amor que solo le dedica a él, Camus quiere ver el amor en su rostro.

—Aioria…

—Dormiste por varias horas, me tienes preocupado, no eres de estar todo el día en la cama—dice. Sea lo que sea que Camus quiere decirle, todavía no se encuentra preparado.

—Estoy cansado, más mentalmente que otra cosa.

— ¿O será más sentimentalmente que otra cosa?—Camus nota lo soez del comentario, pero no dice nada. No desea iniciar una discusión que sabe, perderá.

—Estoy confundido—dice sin embargo, una frase tan poderosa que desata un cataclismo entre los dos.

—En dos semanas será la boda Camus, si aún estas dispuesto a compartir tu vida conmigo, sino, estas a tiempo de retractarte—las palabras le duelen a ambos.

Aioria se dijo a sí mismo que ya no lloraría. Ama a ese hombre, lo ama como nunca amará a nada ni a nadie, lo ama sobre su vida y que los Dioses perdonen su blasfemia, pero lo ama por encima de su Diosa. Su completa vida le pertenece, pero no le obligaría a atarse a su lado, si en realidad es a Milo a quien Camus elige.

—Yo te amo a ti—susurra el francés, en un casi imperceptible tono.

—Eres libre de hacer lo que desees, solo piénsalo bien—Aioria se incorpora de la silla donde estaba y se marcha de la habitación.

— ¡Aioria!—El castaño no responde.

¿Qué está haciendo?

—Señor Camus de Acuario, solicitan su presencia en la sala del Patriarca, tiene una llamada—grita de repente un soldado.

El único teléfono de línea que hay en el Santuario, se encuentra en una pequeña oficina de la Sala del Patriarca. El aparato lo había mandado a instalar Shion y dispuso de dos doncellas que se encargaran de atenderlo y anotar los mensajes, o hacer llamar a algún Santo si la llamada era de carácter urgente. Últimamente no se usaba demasiado, debido a que ya todos los Santos contaban con un teléfono celular, menos Camus, que desde aquel episodio, jamás volvió a comprar uno.

Camus se arregla las ropas, lava el rostro y sale de la habitación.

—Muchas gracias, iré de inmediato—responde cortés, el soldado inclina su cabeza respetuosamente y se marcha.

El pelirrojo, haciendo uso de su velocidad, fue hasta Acuario y vistió su Armadura, aunque sea una llamada, no le parecía correcto presentarse en el recinto del Patriarca con ropas casuales. Sube de prisa y se hace anunciar, un soldado lo acompaña hasta la oficina y queda custodiando la puerta. La doncella que se encuentra adentro hace una reverencia y le indica que la llamada proviene de Francia y se fue también del lugar, dándole privacidad.

—Bonjour, parlé Camus—habla y escucha la voz del otro lado de la línea.

El rostro de Camus se torna pálido, lleva la mano a su boca. El tubo del teléfono resbala de entre sus dedos…

* * *

Aioros observa sumamente triste a su hermano, le duele verlo de esa manera, después de todo lo que tuvo que luchar por ese amor. No desea sentir odio hacia Camus, pero no puede permitirle tratar de esa manera a su hermano, desecharlo cual basura, ahora que Milo había regresado.

Aioria se encuentra sentado en la cocina del Templo de su hermano, en la mesa se acumulan varias botellas de cerveza y el castaño amenaza con sumar muchas más. Saga también se halla ahí, siendo junto a su esposo, el sostén del menor en esos momentos.

Aioria los ama y admira mucho, Aioros más que su hermano, es su padre y a Saga también lo ve como una figura paternal en su vida.

—Creo que debes calmarte, beber no es la solución Aioria, es más me parece ridículo que busques consuelo en el fondo de una botella—dice Saga con severidad.

—Lo sé y no me importa—el alcohol ya hacía efecto en su habla.

—Hermano, por favor, piensa en lo que haces, estas dando por hecho que Camus no te ama, no creo que sea así—le dice el mayor de los castaños.

—Camus siempre estuvo enamorado de ese bicho traicionero, solo fui un pasatiempo, solo fui un juego—aprieta la botella en su mano al punto de hacerla crujir—Maldito Milo, no tiene derecho en venir a quitármelo, Camus es mío, yo soy quien lo ama y cuida…

—No hables de Camus como si fuera un objeto, eso es un error, además de que es ingrato de tu parte hablar así, sabes bien que no eres un juego para él, Aioria me extraña tu actitud, te estas comportando como un infante malcriado—Saga le reta, Aioros acaricia el brazo de su esposo para calmarlo, lo que menos quiere es que ellos también inicien una discusión.

—No me hagan caso, estoy diciendo disparates, pero no puedo sacarme la sensación de que algo pasó entre ellos, sino por que más me pediría perdón…

—Por dudar, por sentirse confundido y con eso sentir que te traiciona… Camus es demasiado leal a sus convicciones, no dudes, él jamás te traicionaría.

—Solo quiero que esta pesadilla termine, quiero despertarme y verlo a mi lado, acariciarlo, amarlo… Ya no se vivir sin Camus, no lo sé—se lleva la botella a sus labios y la vacía de un solo trago.

—Ve a tu Templo Aioria, date un baño y abrázalo, sácate tus dudas y las de él… Todo se solucionará—le alienta su hermano.

El menor deja la botella sobre la mesa y algo tambaleante se levanta de su silla, saluda a la pareja y se pierde de la vista de ambos.

Saga se queda viendo por donde se había marchado, con el semblante preocupado. Conoce a Camus, sabe que jamás lo engañaría, pero también hay una parte de él que teme por esos sentimientos de antaño, teme que su amigo terminara con el castaño, para volver con Milo. Nadie tomaría bien algo así, sería un desastre realmente.

Aioros se le pega por detrás, abrazándolo posesivamente, besando sus cabellos.

—No me dejes nunca Saga, nunca, nunca—le dice, apretándolo más contra su pecho. Los miedos de su hermano son tan palpables que han terminado por contagiarlo.

Saga sonríe, se da vuelta y lo besa con fogosidad y amor.

—Nunca, nunca—repite el gemelo—prefiero morir a vivir sin ti—Ambos se sonríen y encaminan a la habitación para demostrar todo el amor que comparten.

Aioria camina en automático, sin prestar mucha atención por dónde va, solo piensa en llegar a su casa y encontrar a Camus allí para hacerle el amor hasta desfallecer, demostrándole así, que lo ama con locura.

En la oscuridad de cierto Templo tropieza, el mareo es notable, está demasiado ebrio. Milo lo sostiene antes de que cayera, le había parecido extraño verlo pasar por allí a esas horas y en ese estado, por lo que le siguió atinadamente, y gracias a sus reflejos, evitó que el castaño cayera al suelo.

—Ten cuidado Aioria, ¿estás ebrio?—pregunta con cierto asombro en su voz.

—Te gustaría, ¿no? Desgraciado ¿Qué más quieres quitarme?—da un manotazo brusco apartándose del contacto con el rubio. Milo no hace más que abrir sus ojos impresionado ante la actitud del otro.

— ¿De qué hablas?

—De Camus, de sus dudas, de su confusión… ¿Se acostaron? ¿Se besaron?

Milo frunce el ceño ante tal cuestionamiento.

—Aioria, estas borracho y dices estupideces, Camus no te engaña conmigo ni con nadie… Él te ama—espeta con tristeza.

Aioria lo sorprende en medio de su respuesta cuando se le abalanza tomándolo por el cuello, levantándolo en el aire, apretando el agarre fuertemente, impidiéndole la respiración al otro griego.

—Eres un miserable, ¿qué le has dicho a Camus para hacerlo dudar? No tienes derecho de apartarlo de mi lado ¡No lo tienes!—grita enfurecido.

Milo empuña sus manos con rabia al tiempo que hace un esfuerzo para quitárselo de encima. Levanta su puño y encesta un fuerte golpe en sus costillas, produciendo que Aioria se arquee y lo suelte. Milo toma varias bocanadas de aire, y lo observa fúrico.

— ¡Estás loco!

Y tal vez fue la rabia o la impotencia que siente, tal vez los celos que mantiene hacia su compañero de armas por pensar que sigue teniendo el amor del pelirrojo. Tal vez el odio y el miedo que le inunda el alma, pensando que Camus se alejará de él. No lo supo, pero lo golpea, le revienta su puño en el rostro, para que Milo saliera disparado contra la pared.

Milo se levanta encolerizado y lanzado de rabia, cegado de dolor y celos, lo golpea, para comenzar con una penosa batalla entre golpes, insultos y el amor que sienten por el mismo hombre.

Aioria le lanza su relámpago de voltaje y Milo le asesta cuatro agujas escarlatas.

El castaño logra someterlo contra el piso, le agarra los cabellos con fuerza, y estrella la cabeza varias veces contra el suelo, dejando atontado al rubio.

Milo mira sobre su hombro y frunce el ceño por el extraño brillo en los ojos oscuros de Aioria. El castaño se acerca a su oído.

—Debería violarte aquí y a ahora, para que nunca más sientas ganas de acostarte con el novio de otro—sisea con una voz que desconocía hasta ese momento.

La saliva se le escurre de entre las comisuras de sus labios, al igual que un poco de sangre, el ateniense parece poseído por el temor. Milo abre enormes sus ojos, jamás pensó escuchar algo semejante de Aioria.

Impulsa su cabeza hacia atrás, golpeando el rostro de Aioria, y así zafarse de la presión del otro.

—Eres un enfermo… dejaré pasar esto porque estás ebrio y no sabes lo que dices, vete de mi Templo, yo no me acosté con Camus, ya te lo dije ¡Él jamás te engañaría!—Lo pateó con tal fuerza que, Aioria sale despedido hacia la salida del Templo del Escorpión; —no seré tan benevolente la próxima vez, ahora vete y báñate, Camus no se merece verte en ese estado.

Milo lo observa por última vez antes de adentrarse nuevamente al interior de su casa sin esperar a que el castaño respondiera.

Aioria se halla arrodillado sobre las escalinatas, cierra sus ojos y con el dorso de la mano limpia los restos de saliva y sangre de su rostro. Presiona sus puños y golpea el suelo varias veces, harto. Se encuentra harto de todo. Respira hondo marchándose de allí.

Le parece extraño encontrar su Templo tan oscuro y en silencio, Camus tal vez duerme. Fue hasta su habitación, el pelirrojo no se encuentra allí, decide primero darse un baño y lavar la humillación, luego iría a la biblioteca, tal vez Camus se había quedado dormido mientras leía.

Lava y talla con fuerza su cuerpo, se siente mucho mejor después de eso, se coloca un fino pantalón solamente y fue a buscar a Camus.

— ¿Camus?—El francés no se encuentra en la biblioteca, Aioria suspira— ¿Dónde estás mi amor?

* * *

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?—Su voz se halla en calma, pero se nota cierto reproche y temor.

—Pensé que no sucedería tan rápido, deseaba mucho verte ese día, pero ya estoy cansado, he extrañado demasiados años ya, es hora de regresar con tu madre—Charles, habla casi susurrando, desposeído de su siempre animado timbre de voz.

Camus había salido como rayo del Santuario, haciendo uso de su velocidad de luz, no había dado explicaciones a nadie, no le importaba recibir una sanción por parte del Patriarca, no pensaba en nada más que su padre. La enfermera personal que cuidaba de su padre le había llamado a escondidas del francés mayor, porque su salud había empeorado mucho, y temía lo peor.

Hacía casi tres meses, al padre de Camus le habían declarado su cáncer. La metástasis había comenzado con unos lunares sospechosos, pero para cuando acudió al médico, ya era demasiado tarde, siendo muy poco lo que se podía hacer por el hombre. Entonces Charles decidió vivir lo que le quedaba, había rechazado rotundamente los rayos y las quimioterapias, no se sometería a químicos para alargar lo que él consideraba, sufrimiento. No se podía permitir dejar un cuerpo deteriorado y un hijo destrozado. Camus sufriría, pero era mejor así, de una vez, y estaba seguro que su hijo entendería su posición.

El hombre se encuentra en su residencia, los médicos han dispuesto los aparatos y monitores necesarios para hacer de sus últimos días, más amenos. La vía intravenosa le suministra el suero y la morfina, el opiáceo es lo único que mengua un poco el dolor.

—Debiste hacerlo, debiste decirme, pudimos haber hecho algo más… No lo consiento, ¡eres un egoísta!—dice al borde del llanto. Su padre no se inmuta ante el aparente arranque de furia que sostiene su hijo. No es más que una pantalla para ocultar el dolor.

—Me enteré demasiado tarde, hijo, he vivido muchos años, más de lo que pesaba, incluso tú fuiste un milagro entre nosotros, habíamos pasados tantos años intentando tener un hijo… Y las esperanzas se perdían a medida que nuestras edades avanzaban...—Sujeta la mascarilla para inhalar un poco del oxígeno que él poco a poco comienza dejar de producir; —no sabes lo inmensamente feliz que fuimos cuando tu madre te tuvo, fue una noticia en aquel entonces, debido a que tu madre ya contaba con cincuenta y seis años… y bueno yo tenía mis sesenta y tantos—sonrió—lloramos una semana entera cuando naciste, de felicidad…

Camus se le escapa una lágrima que limpia rápidamente. Conoce la historia de sus padres y la enorme tristeza que tuvieron cuando un fallo cardíaco se llevó la vida de su madre, cuando él apenas tenía tres años. A veces se sentía de lo peor al pensar que no la recordaba, que no recordaba su voz, su olor, ni siquiera el color de sus ojos… El cabello era rojísimo, como el suyo.

—No quiero que mueras, no ahora que te necesito más que nunca—Aprieta la mano que desde hacía rato sujetaba entre las suyas.

—No, tú ya eres todo un hombre, hijo mío, nunca necesitaste de mí, porque eres fuerte, y sobreviviste a condiciones que ni hasta el hombre más valiente podría. Y mírate mi hijo, un Santo de Athena, portador de una Armadura Dorada, siendo de la elite… Eres mi orgullo Camus, siempre lo has sido y siempre lo serás… No me necesitas, porque sabes bien qué debes hacer, ya tomaste tu decisión… Y yo desde arriba te estaré apoyando—Su pecho se contrae y relaja en cortos movimientos, marcando el esfuerzo que le está costando hablar.

—Siempre les dije a mis alumnos que los sentimientos en un Santo no podían existir. Que sí querían ser fuertes, los sentimientos debían ser borrados, debían cortarse para liberarse de esa atadura… ¡Estaba tan equivocado padre! ¡Los sentimientos son los que hace a las personas fuertes! Son los sentimientos los que nos mueven a derribar cualquier obstáculo y superar los límites… Son los sentimientos los que nos hace crear milagros—exclama ya no conteniendo su llanto, el hombre que yace en la cama también lo hace, silenciosamente esas lágrimas caen de los agrietados ojos azules de Charles.

—Me alegra tanto escucharte decir eso… Entonces Camus ¡Lucha! Lucha por ese sentimiento, y busca al hombre que amas, sincérate y comiencen su vida juntos—Camus se acerca al rostro de su padre, porque su habla era casi imperceptible—Los miedos, las dudas son parte de una relación, pero si el amor es más fuerte, vencerá hijo. Deja de luchar con esos demonios de tu pasado y sigue adelante con tu hombre… Hiciste una buena elección.

—Papá...—El agarre de Charles se hace cada vez más débil, y su respiración es cada vez más escasa.

 _Miedo_.

—Solo me lamento no poder verte ese día dar el _sí_ , y ver tu felicidad, pero me voy conforme. Mi hijo estará bien cuidado, de eso no tengo ninguna duda.

—Papá… Todavía no…

 _Dolor_.

—Tu madre también está orgullosa de ti, dice que te ama más que a nada en el mundo, y que siempre estuvo a tu lado para cuidarte…

 _Negación_.

—Basta, por favor, debes descansar…

 _Ira_.

—Si Camus, es hora de descansar… Te amo, se feliz…

 _Desolación_.

Charles cierra sus ojos para siempre, dejando un vacío en el pecho de su hijo, mientras exhala su último aliento y deshace el agarre. Camus presiona más su mano y besa su frente, rompiendo a llorar como no recuerda haberlo hecho nunca.

La enfermera ingresa alarmada, he hace llamar a los paramédicos, pero todo es en vano. Charles-Albert Lefebvre ha fallecido.

Camus prepara a su padre con su mejor traje, su voluntad es la cremación, así lo había dejado escrito en su testamento, donde además dejaba todo a su hijo.

Después de unas cortas palabras de un sacerdote, el cuerpo fue llevado al crematorio, y colocado en el horno. Camus espera con toda la entereza que lo caracteriza. Dos tortuosas horas después le entregan la urna con las cenizas de lo que alguna vez fue su padre.

Regresa a la casa que lo vio nacer, y coloca la urna junto a la de su madre, que se halla en un salón privado de la casa. Es un jardín de invierno, con sus paredes de cristales y techo deslizable, las urnas se encuentran en una especie de cajonera empotrada en la única pared de cemento. Camus abre la pequeña puerta de cristal de la caja y coloco allí la urna, la cierra… Ahora ambos vuelven a estar juntos.

Es increíble la serenidad que ha mantenido en todo momento, pero es solamente para cumplir la voluntad de su padre. Camus se prometió ser feliz junto a la persona que volvía a elegir…

Antes de marcharse da algunas órdenes a los sirvientes de la casa, quiere que la mantuvieran limpia y viva, como cuando su padre vivía. No la vendería, es su casa, y algún día regresará a ella, mientras tanto, esas personas la mantendrán…

Debe llegar al Santuario de inmediato, Aioria seguramente lo estará buscando por cielo y tierra. Además debe hablar con él… Espera una vez más, que todo salga bien.

Se envuelve en cosmos y sale despedido hacia Grecia.

* * *

Aioria por poco y destruía la Sala del Patriarca. Se hallan reunidos junto a Aioros, Saga y muy a su pesar, Milo. Shion le pide que se calmara, pero estaba enloquecido, Camus había huido y nadie sabe de él.

—Creo que deberías hacerle caso a Shion, no ganas nada con ponerte en ese estado.

— ¡Claro! Lo dices porque no es Saga quien desapareció—le grita a su hermano.

Aioros aprieta sus labios y Aioria aparta su mirada viendo el dolor conocedor derramándose de los ojos de su hermano. Por supuesto que sabía lo que es perder a Saga… El gemelo se incorpora de su silla y estoico como siempre ha sido, le propina un golpe;

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso?—le recrimina sobándose la mejilla adolorida.

—Para que reacciones y te tranquilices, pareces un crío…

—Saga… Debes comprenderme…

—Lo hago, pero eso no te da derecho a ser un impertinente con tu hermano, sólo queremos ayudarte.

—Lo sé—dice apenado.

Milo observa nervioso hacia la puerta del salón ¿Nadie se ha percatado? Vuelve su vista a los presentes y su mirada se cruza con la de Saga ¿Él se dio cuenta? Nota como el gemelo mayor le hace un imperceptible movimiento afirmativo. Vuelve a observar a los demás, Aioria da vueltas en el salón, su alterado estado le impide siquiera sentir la presencia de su hermano a su lado y Aioros preocupado por el León, se halla en las mismas condiciones.

¿Shion? Vira su vista al Patriarca, y antes de poder reaccionar, ya le ha dado la orden.

_Ve._

Lo que los tres habían sentido fue el cosmos de Camus aterrizar con fuerza en el Santuario, y por lo que se sentía, caminaba deprisa escaleras arriba… Seguramente buscando a su novio.

Milo se incorpora de donde está sentado, quiso decir algo, pero una mirada de Shion le bastó para salir en silencio. En cuanto las puertas se cerraron tras de sí, comienza a correr en busca de su amado. Algo ha sucedido, su aura se siente sumamente triste, pero a la vez serena, decidida.

Esta entre Leo y Virgo, Camus no ha hallado a su prometido en el quinto Templo, por lo que sigue camino, con destino a Sagitario, pensando que Aioria se encontraría allí.

Su pulso se acelera y su respiración se agita en cuanto ve a Milo correr hasta él, al rubio no le hicieron falta palabras, en cuanto lo tuvo entre sus brazos, lo presiona para contenerlo y dejar que el pelirrojo se desarmara en su brazos, llorando como un niño perdido, gimiendo y gimoteando cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a ahogarlo.

Camus se promete que esas serán sus últimas lágrimas de dolor… A partir de ese momento, sólo llorará de felicidad.

—Mi padre falleció—susurra, Milo lo estrecho más, protegiendo la debilidad del francés.

—Lo siento tanto—le duele ¡Vaya que le duele! Charles había sido como un padre para él y se siente un miserable recordando lo mal que se comportó en su presencia la última vez. De saberlo, otra sería la historia.

—Estaba enfermo, no quiso decirme, anoche se fue en paz—se abraza al griego, Milo siente la imperiosa necesidad de besarlo, pero no puede.

—Camus…

El galo levanta la vista, encontrándose con las apagadas esmeraldas de Aioria. Milo deshace el abrazo con suavidad.

—Aioria…

—No digas nada por favor… Sólo…—aprieta sus ojos; —sólo se feliz…—y se marcha.

Aioria avanza pasando por su lado, no quiere mirar atrás y poco a poco comienza a perderse de vista. Camus lo observa y después desvía la mirada hacia Milo.

Es momento de ser sincero, ninguno de los tres se merece un momento más de falsedad. Él ha tomado una decisión, y esa es la correcta. Lo ama, está loco por él y aunque en su corazón siempre guardará un cariño especial por Milo… Es al castaño a quien Camus amará por el resto de su vida.

Los ojos del pelirrojo brillan con su revelación y Milo sonríe satisfecho. Si Camus es feliz, le basta, no será un estorbo en su relación.

—Ve—dice con lágrimas en sus ojos, pero con una sonrisa en sus labios, Milo está dejando ir lo que más ama en este mundo—ve, no dejes que piense cosas que no son, Camus, te amaré siempre, por favor, se feliz—Y llora.

—Gracias, gracias por ser como eres, siempre te llevaré conmigo, aunque ya no sea de la misma manera, solo atesoraré los buenos momentos—Camus lo abraza por última vez.

Milo se permite el contacto y aspira intensamente la esencia del pelirrojo, guardándola en sus sentidos de por vida, luego lo aparta. Un momento más y sucumbiría.

— ¡Basta de llorar y busca a ese gato pulgoso!—exclama con una enorme y sincera sonrisa. Camus besa su mejilla y corre escaleras abajo— ¡Camus!—Le grita antes de que desapareciera, el galo se gira a verlo—Cuando sea el momento, volveré por ti…

Camus le sonríe como solo él sabe hacerlo.

—Espero que ese momento no llegue pronto—Comparten unas sonrisas más y el francés desaparece de la vista de un Milo que llora y se promete aguardar aquel día con anhelo.

Aioria está a punto de ingresar a su Templo, destruido, y es que sinceramente desea estar muerto. No soportará tanto dolor, no soportará no tenerlo de nuevo. Camus es su todo. Limpia las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano, pero es una batalla perdida, las malditas no se detendrían.

Pero cuando todas sus esperanzas se iban en picada…

— ¡Aioria!

Escucha la voz de Camus, gira buscando al dueño de tan gloriosa voz, que no le da tiempo a reaccionar, porque ya lo tiene aprisionado entre el suelo y su cuerpo. Habían caído por el impacto del abrazo.

—Camus… ¿Qué haces?—el francés comienza a besar todo el rostro del griego.

—Te amo…—besa en sus mejillas, su cuello, su frente— ¡Te amo!—Besa sus labios. El griego corresponde con una felicidad que no le cabe en el cuerpo; —disculpa por ser tan estúpido, disculpa por dejarme llevar por los recuerdos, ya no más Aioria, no me importa nada más si estoy a tu lado… Eres la persona que elegí para acompañarme en la vida—se incorpora un poco sentándose en las caderas del castaño y tomando su rostro entre sus manos— ¿Aceptas a éste tonto como tu esposo?—pregunta con los ojos vidriosos y los labios temblando de felicidad.

Aioria ilumina la habitación con su sonrisa.

—Sí ¡Dioses! ¡Sí, Camus!—lo abraza contra su pecho y luego lo besa, el más beso entre los besos…

—Discúlpame por desaparecer sin avisarte—Aioria ve cómo su semblante se tornaba triste—mi padre falleció anoche—el griego trata de procesar esas palabras, se ha quedado atónito.

— ¿Co…? ¿Cómo? Es imposible amor… él estaba bien—no lo puede creer, y lo sostiene en sus brazos para consolarlo. Se repudia no haber estado con Camus en ese momento.

—Nos había ocultado su enfermedad…—Ambos se ayudan mutuamente a incorporarse del suelo, Aioria vuelve a estrecharlo entre sus brazos.

—Lo siento tanto mi vida, lamento no haber estado…

—Estuviste presente en mi corazón, discúlpame tú por no avisarte… Todo fue muy rápido…

—No puedo imaginarme cómo te sientes—el castaño besa sus cabellos, Camus lo observa intensamente.

—Estoy bien, mi padre está bien ahora… Y sé que él es feliz, al vernos felices a nosotros, ya no estés triste Aioria, nos tenemos el uno al otro… Sólo eso importa.

Entre beso y beso, se fueron perdiendo entre la oscuridad del Templo.

* * *

Milo prepara sus últimas cosas, después de un exhausto día, por fin tiene todo organizado, nunca pensó la cantidad de _cachivaches_ que posee.

—Siempre huyendo—escucha una voz burlesca— ¿A dónde te iras esta vez?

—A Milos… Y es muy probable que no regrese más por aquí, a menos que sea estrictamente necesario… Creo que es lo mejor…

—No voy a hacerte cambiar de parecer…

—Tendré mis primeros alumnos, ¡podrías darme unos consejos, Camus!

— ¿Tú con alumnos? Eso me gustaría verlo…

—Será una experiencia nueva y única, deséame suerte—le sonríe. Camus devuelve la sonrisa.

—Se feliz…

Milo acaricia su rostro y deposita un casto beso en la mejilla gala. En él van cargados disculpas, deseos, sueños, despedida y sobre todo su amor.

Aquellas habían sido las últimas palabras que compartirían en larguísimos años…

* * *

Apolo en lo alto de la esfera celeste, brilla con magnanimidad regalándoles a los enamorados el mejor de sus días. El Santuario se viste de fiesta.

Aioria camina del brazo de su hermano, llegando hasta el altar donde Shion y Athena aguardan. Luego fue el turno de Camus, respira hondo y toma el brazo de Saga para ser guiado a la felicidad, aquella con rostro de niño, de ojos grandes, de rizos castaños por doquier, aquella felicidad que le roba el aliento y lo llena de vida; Aioria. La persona que le recordó que no es malo expresarse ya sea para liberar el dolor o dejarse envolver por un nuevo amor.

Isaac y Hyoga se hallan sumamente conmovidos y felices, todos en el Santuario lo están, incluso el gran ausente... Que desde las costas del Egeo les desea suerte.

—Es con gran honor preceder esta boda, para unir a dos de nuestros más fuertes compañeros. Los Santos de Leo y Acuario han decidido unir sus vidas, y junto a Athena, nuestra Diosa, bendecimos dicha unión, para que la fuerza y la sabiduría siempre los acompañe—Habla Shion. El pequeño Filippo llega con toda su galanura envuelto en un traje de frac color negro digno de reyes. Lleva el cojín con las alianzas.

Aioria toma una y se la coloca a Camus.

—Camus, prometo honrarte en las buenas y en las malas, tanto así como en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte nos separe… Me has hecho más feliz de lo que jamás pensé ser, prometo ante nuestra Diosa pasar el resto de mi vida tratando de hacerte sentir de la misma manera. Te amo.

Camus no cree la felicidad que puede brindar tan solo unas palabras. Pero las palabras no son el motivo, sino la persona que las dice. Toma el anillo restante y se lo coloca a Aioria.

—Aioria, prometo honrarte en las buenas y en las malas, tanto así como en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte nos separe… Intentaré cada día de nuestras vidas merecer la dicha de tenerte a mi lado. Te amo.

Se sonríen.

—Con la bendición de los Dioses, los declaro esposo y… esposo, pueden besarse—dice feliz el muviano.

Y los aplausos no se hacen esperar cuando el castaño toma entre sus brazos a Camus y lo besa con pasión.

Luego de la ceremonia, se da lugar a la fiesta, todos animados, comieron y bebieron hasta entrada la tarde. Hubo un momento conmovedor cuando el francés le dedicó su día y unas sentidas palabras a su padre.

Y cuando el Dios le cedía su lugar a su gemela, los recién casados partieron a su luna de miel, comenzando el primero de muchos, muchísimos años de felicidad.


	8. Epílogo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Desde ya, muchas gracias por llegar hasta acá.

Epílogo

* * *

**«Por la justicia inflexible que nunca se perturba»**

**Milo de Escorpio.**

* * *

El paisaje estaba cubierto casi en su totalidad por el blanco inmaculado, durante la noche había comenzado a caer una copiosa tormenta de nieve, misma que no se detenía aun a esas horas… Pareciera que el cielo lo estaba anunciando ya.

El tenue rayo de luz se coló por las hendiduras de su persiana, acariciándole el rostro, saludando su piel. Estiró un poco el cuerpo, sintiendo el crujir de sus huesos, no prestó importancia al reclamo que le dio debido al movimiento.

Giró hacia su izquierda, ya no hallando los brazos protectores de quien fuera su compañero, hacía años que ya no los encontraba, hacía años que la cama comenzaba a parecerle gigante. Pero con todo se encorvó sobre el lado que le pertenecía a él, recargando su cuerpo, mientras lo imaginaba dándole los buenos días.

Se había despertado melancólico, sabiendo que ya las cosas no regresarían, aun así, se permitió estirar sus arrugados labios en una fresca sonrisa, evocando cada día de su pasada vida junto a su amor…

Aioria descansaba en paz. Le había tocado su turno ya.

Lo sintió, supo que era él al momento de sentir la cálida brisa, imposible dada las condiciones climáticas, pero es que su tacto siempre lo había sido. Cerró sus ojos para perderse en aquella sensación de bienestar.

—Sí que te tardaste tus buenos años—le escuchó decir. No abría los ojos aun, no lo hallaría después de todo.

—Tenía cosas que hacer todavía…

—Eres un hielo duro de roer… Cuando supe de la muerte de Aioria, pensé que ya llegaría nuestro momento… te tomaste treinta años más… Comenzaba a desesperarme…

—No podía dejarlos solos…

—Tus hijos ya están grandes, y tú los criaste bien…—La intangible imagen sonrió;—debes estar muy orgulloso, ¿no es así? Tirso de Acuario, hijo del legendario Camus de Acuario y de aquel gato pulgoso, nombrado Patriarca del Santuario… Y tu hijo menor custodia a Leo.

Camus sonrió con orgullo, un orgullo enorme.

—No te refieras a mi esposo de esa forma—se quedó callado un momento, últimamente hasta hablar le dolía—Es increíble que sea tu hija la que custodie el Templo de Acuario ahora…

—Bueno… Me casé con una acuariana—sonrió pícaramente—Cosas del destino…

—Eso no hubiera garantizado nada—le rebatió el ya anciano francés.

—Por eso mismo, los Dioses quisieron que de alguna manera, sigamos unidos… Han pasado cien años ya… Quien diría que tuvieras tanta resistencia.

—Ahora sólo queda Mu… Y Shion que hace bastante se exiliaron en Jamir.

—Los lemurianos sí que son personas longevas…—La _figura_ desvió su vista hacia el horizonte;—tus hijos están llegando, deben haber sentido tu cosmos disminuir, también siento como Hyoga e Isaak se acercan, a esos tampoco les falta mucho para acompañarnos—musitó burlesco.

— ¡Milo!—Le retó.

—No faltará mucho tiempo para que el mal vuelva a atacar, ellos deben estar preparados.

—No creo que Hades intente nuevamente gobernar la Tierra.

—No será Hades, aquí entre nos—susurró como si contara un secreto inconfesable—lo tienen a raya en el Inframundo, Perséfone es una Diosa de temer… Y él que se jactaba de que el amor no existe y que sólo es una mentira—se burló, pero luego volvió a su seriedad.—Pero hay muchos otros Dioses aguardando un descuido para tener una oportunidad…

—Sabrán llevar a Athena a la victoria—dijo seguro.

—Creo que ya es hora…—vio la tristeza en los azules ojos;—sé que estás triste por Aioria, él decidió descansar en paz y sin recuerdos, creo que no le gustaría la idea… Pero él esta feliz, compartió lo más importante contigo Camus, su vida, tu vida, tuvieron dos hijos maravillosos…

—Sí, son realmente maravillosos… lo he extrañado cada día de su partida—Se permitió derramar la lágrima para su adorado León.

— ¡Oye yo me fui antes! ¿No me extrañaste?—fingió enfado.

—Lloré el día de tu muerte… Ese día tuve el agrado de conocer a tu hijo menor, solo conocía a Maya.

Camus volvió a sentir la cálida sensación en su rostro, sabía que Milo lo acariciaba.

— ¿Fuiste feliz?

—Inmensamente feliz—afirmó con una sonrisa—¿Y tú?

—Lo fui, encontré una extraordinaria mujer, la amé mucho, y criamos dos maravillosos hijos…

—Me alegra saber eso…

—Pero ahora nos toca ser felices juntos… Sabes, quiero que lleguemos ya, para poder hacerte el amor—Camus notó la picardía en su voz, y soltó una carcajada, que lo cansó mucho.

— ¿Y los fantasmas hacen el amor?

—No lo sé, pero podemos averiguarlo, ¿no?

—Podemos—concilió.

—Además no somos fantasmas, seremos dos almas… Almas gemelas.

Camus levantó su mano sólo para enredarla en la incorpórea figura a su lado, cerrando sus ojos, mientras disfrutaba de las últimas imágenes que su viva mente le daría…

Su Armadura, sus alumnos, sus hijos y Aioria… Su Aioria.

Camus fue feliz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por leer. Será hasta una próxima vez.

**Author's Note:**

> No había Soul of Gold en aquel momento, así que Camus no era el traicionero xD
> 
> Gracias por leer.


End file.
